


Set Fire To My Heart

by Coramis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Businessman Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Frottage, Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Hung Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexually Inexperienced Dean Winchester, Size Queen Castiel (Supernatural), Supernatural - Freeform, Switching, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coramis/pseuds/Coramis
Summary: When Castiel first sees Dean Winchester, it's from the other side of a monitor. He's smitten immediately and wants to know more about the man. Then Dean places a special order at Castiel's business, The Pleasure Zone. Always one for giving the best customer service, Castiel plans on hand delivering the product, but the store catches fire.The second time Castiel sees Dean, he's being pulled from the flames of his burning establishment. Not one to believe in fate, but Castiel knows that he has to do something special for the man that saved his life. This is more than typical customer service, but it's hard to deny the pull between the two of them.A new Destiel AU, written by Coramis and HearMe-Out (of Wattpad fame). Steamy and Hot enough to Set Fire To Your Heart.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 51
Kudos: 146





	1. Behind the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the latest story that I and HearMe-Out wrote. This story is really fun. We came up with the idea when the Coronavirus pandemic started and since we couldn't visit each other, we started writing. Set in an alternate universe, Castiel and Dean still manage to find each other. Chapters will be posted as soon as possible. I don't have a schedule intended. I really hope you enjoy it.

Castiel sighs and runs his fingers through his black, messy hair. He drops his head to the desk, the thud echoing in the small supply office. Inventory is only a few days away, and there is still a lot of work to be done. Who said being a business owner was easy? The door chimes and Castiel looks up into the monitor, watching as a customer enters the store. The clerk, Samantha, greets the man and offers help should the patron need it. Castiel smiles to himself, the joke not lost on him that most of his shop customers are not looking for help buying his products.

Castiel yawns, tossing the six-inch glitter dildo into a stock box. He makes a mark on the paper in front of him and turns towards another box, this one filled with silver cock sleeves. “It’s amazing what this industry comes up with,” Castiel laughs to himself as he begins to count.

It seems like hours later when Samantha peeks her head into the back room.

“Hey, Boss-man,” she grins. “It’s getting to be about that time. I’m done sweeping, and my drawer is counted down. Did you need anything before we close? A coffee?” Samantha eyes Castiel up and down. Finally, her eyes settle on his messy hair. “A comb, maybe?” she grins, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans against the doorframe of the office.

Castiel peeks up from the pages of tick marks. “It’s that time already?” He looks over to the clock, noticing the time. “I’m afraid I’m going to be here for a while longer. When you leave, lock the door behind you, but don’t set the alarm. I’ll take care of that when I leave,” Castiel mumbles, slightly distracted by the papers in front of him. The door chimes again, pulling his attention to the cameras once more.

Samantha nods, pushing off the doorframe. “Lock door, no alarm. Got it,” She nods. “Sure you don’t want me to pick you up some coffee then?” She sighs, “Or once again a fucking brush, Castiel,” She laughs. “I know you own a sex toy shop, but your hair looks like you’ve been fucked sideways.” She shakes her head slightly, eyes darting between the screen and her boss.

“We have a customer, Samantha,” Castiel reminds the woman, his eyes glued to the screen. He thanks himself for upgrading his equipment last year. The new cameras catch every detail of the store in stunningly clear color and sharpness. So when the tall, handsome man steps up to the counter, Castiel lets out a shaking breath. “Goodness, who are you?”

Samantha rolls her eyes, making her way back on to the sales floor. Her eyes roll again, involuntary at the guy waiting by the counter. She’s seen the man in the shop a few times before and thinks the guy to be a typical pretty boy. Taking a deep breath, she plasters on her best customer service smile as she rounds the counter. “Hi. Welcome to the Pleasure Zone. Sorry for the wait. How can I help you?”

“It’s alright,” Dean grins. “I was wondering if you guys have any new release DVDs in stock,” he asks, leaning forward on the counter.

Samantha smiles politely. “Depends on what you’re looking for. We just got the new Casa Erotica volume in last week.”

Dean shakes his head with a weak chuckle. “Already picked that one up,” he taps his knuckles on the counter. “I was looking for something a little more… niche,” he smirks. “Maybe, Princess Asuka and the Tentacle Monster?”

“Um, let me check.” Samantha shakes her head, a little surprised at the man’s request. She types the title in seeing that they didn’t have in stock yet. “We haven’t gotten that in yet, but I could place a special order for you and have it here by the end of the week.”

“That sounds awesome, thank you.” Dean smiles at the woman, pulling his wallet out of his jeans’ back pocket as he watches her type something into the system.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Samantha yawns, glancing down at her watch. “We’re running a special, buy a DVD and get a magazine for free.” She lifts an eyebrow.

Dean worries his bottom lip in thought for a moment. “Does that include the Christmas issue of Busty Asian Beauties?”

Samantha has to stop herself from rolling her eyes before looking back to the system. “It does, apparently,” she shoots the man a fake smile. “Anything else for you today?”

“Nah, that should do it.” Dean shakes his head, handing her his debit card.

She nods, taking the card and sliding a slip of paper and pen across the counter at the man. “Just need your info on this slip, and we’ll call you to let you know when you can come and pick the order up.”

“No problem,” Dean grins as he picks up the pen and starts writing down his contact information before sliding it back across the counter.

“Here is your receipt, and if you have any questions, you can call the number on the top.” Samantha nods as she staples a copy of the man’s receipt to the contact form.

“Thanks a bunch,” Dean smirks, putting the receipt and his debit card back into his wallet.

Samantha nods. “You’re welcome,” she says, shutting the register and lets out a deep sigh as the man exits the shop. She walks over to the door and locks it. Samantha turns back to the cash register and pops it open. She places the credit card receipts and larger bills into the till and walks to the store’s back. Using her hip, she pushes the door open, laughing as her boss turns to face her, eyes wide.

“Who was that?” Castiel asks, rubbing a hand down his face. He looks over to the bank of cameras again to make sure there are no more customers in the store.

Samantha smiles at her boss, then looks down at the paper on top of her cash drawer. “That was a Mister Dean Winchester. Seems into strange Japanese porn and Asian women. He put in a special order,” she smiles, then blows the slip off of the drawer and watches as the paper falls into Castiel’s lap.

Castiel struggles to catch the slip, but only manages to crush it against his crotch. He winches, then gingerly picks up the slip of paper. He studies the neat block letters and smiles to himself as he remembers what the man looked like on the other side of the cameras. This, Dean, was tall, broad-shouldered, and devastatingly handsome. Castiel looks at the order again and frowns. There’s no way a hot guy like that, who orders hetero porn, would be interested in a guy like him. “I’ll put the order in. Thank you, Samantha.”

“Not a problem, Boss,” Samantha mumbles as she pulls away from the safe and closes it. “Try not to stay too late. I know you have a lot to do, but don’t forget to sleep.” She grabs her purse from the hook and heads out the door.

Castiel watches his employee leave on the camera. He watches as she turns her key in the lock. Once more, Castiel runs his hands through his hair, looking around at the inventory around him. He sighs and looks at the paper again. “Dean Winchester, if only we met under different circumstances,” Castiel opens up the special order page on his browser and puts in the information. Castiel enters his personal address for the product and shrugs to himself. “It’s not creepy, I’m just providing excellent customer service,” he tells himself. There isn’t anything wrong with hand-delivering the items to his customer. Maybe it’ll give Castiel to chat up the guy. Who knows, perhaps he could be wrong about this one and have a chance after all.


	2. A Day In the Life

“Back in black, I hit the sack. I've been too long. I'm gla -”

Dean groans, turning the alarm off on his phone and dropping it on the mattress beside him. He lets out a big yawn and rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he shuffles out of bed, making his way to the kitchen to get a mug of hot, life-saving nectar. Allowing his mind to wander, he sets his coffee pot up and starts to feel more and more awake already with a low hum of excitement about starting his day. 

Dean hasn’t been at the station long. He hasn’t gotten a chance to go out on any serious runs yet, only a few traffic accidents here and there. Still, he could already say that he, Dean Winchester, loves his job. He enjoys screwing around with the other guys and keeping the rigs clean, neat, and maintained. He had really enjoyed his training and was happy the guys at the station seemed to welcome him pretty quickly, considering he was the resident rookie there. Yeah, being a firefighter was going to be awesome. 

He grins a sleepy grin to himself as the coffee maker's sudden silence pulls his attention, and he grabs his steaming mug and makes his way towards the bathroom. He stops on the way to turn on his sound system and nods to himself as the tune of Led Zeppelin fills the space. 

Humming along, Dean goes about his morning routine before a shift. First, he packs his duffle. Then, takes a quick shower. After that, he brushes his teeth, and before he knows it, he’s standing in the middle of his living room in his duty t-shirt and pair of worn jeans. Turning off the sound system, he does a quick check for his phone, keys, and wallet before grabbing his travel mug of coffee and his duffle.

The drive to the station is a pretty quick one, luckily. It gives Dean some time to pick up donuts for the crew if he feels like it, and today he does. He taps his thumb against the wheel of the Impala as he pulls into his typical place and puts his order in the drive-thru. Shortly after, Dean’s pulling into the station with treats for the guys, ready and eager to start his day.

Dean strolls into the station, making his way through the lobby. Next, into the kitchen, and finally through the dayroom, with his bag slung over his shoulder. He lets out a sharp whistle as he sets the box down on the table in the middle of the room. “Yo, breakfast, guys!” He yells, setting his stuff down next to the table before giving his mug a refill and begins straightening up the area and putting things away from the night before. He likes to keep busy, in general. Still, Dean doesn’t want the other guys thinking he’s a slacker or not a team player, he worked his ass off for this job, and he was going to continue to do just that, so, he busies himself with the morning chores.

“Thanks for the food, Dean.” Aaron greets him as he comes from the direction of the dorm. Aaron takes a seat at the table, and he bites into his breakfast. Dean nods and smiles back at him as he finishes putting the last plate away.

“Hey, no problem, man. I had some extra time on my way in, and I figured you’d guys would be hungry,” he shrugs, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. Aaron nods and continues to eat his food in appreciative silence. Dean thinks Aaron’s a cool guy, laid back, and doesn’t mind having a beer with him after a shift. 

“You owe me twenty dollars, Winchester,” Benny, his Lieutenant says, as his creole accent grabs Dean’s attention. Dean grins, raising an eyebrow. Benny is quickly becoming someone Dean is learning from, and they got along really well. 

“No...” Dean says, rhetorically. 

Benny nods in reply, a small smirk stretching across his face. 

“There is no way you were actually able to…” Just as Dean’s about to finish his sentence, Garth joins them, a smudged phallic shape plastered on his forehead. Dean's eyes widen as he holds down the bubble of laughter from coming up. 

“Oh, is there a Boston cream in there?” Garth asks, making his way to the pastry box. 

Dean snorts, snapping his hand over his mouth in hopes that Garth doesn’t hear and looks back to Benny, who seems surprisingly collected. He shakes his head, pulling out his wallet, and holding a twenty-dollar bill out to Benny.

Benny takes it with a nod and a wink and makes his way to the refrigerator.

Allowing himself one small chuckle, Dean takes a seat across Aaron at the dining table and takes a sip of his coffee. It wasn’t just the work that he liked, he genuinely enjoyed his crewmates, and they made the job that much more enjoyable and worthwhile. 

“Hey, Dean?” Garth chirps. “Did you just drop this receipt for the… Pleasure Zone? What's the…” his eyes widen in realization. Aaron starts laughing, rushing over to pull the receipt out of Garth's hand. 

“You have a dick on your forehead, by the way,” Aaron informs him before studying the piece of paper.

“What?!” Garth gapes, rushing to a mirror on the other wall. 

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline as he pulls out his wallet. “I, uh.”

“Hey man, what you do, or watch, on your own time is your deal. No judgment, but I didn’t take you for a tentacle guy,” Aaron laughs, making his way back over to the table as Garth rejoins them, scrubbing a washcloth over his forehead. 

“Tentacles, huh?” Benny chuckles. “That's the Japanese cartoon porn stuff, isn’t it?” 

Dean shakes his head, taking the receipt back from Aaron. “Hey, it’s called hentai, okay?” He clarifies, stuffing the receipt back in his wallet. “And it’s an art form,” he chuckles, putting his wallet away. “For the record, that shop is my go-to. It’s really well-run. It’s always clean, the staff is nice, and if they don’t have something in stock, they can special order it for you, and it normally gets there pretty quick,” Dean nods.

“Dean, did you just give us your Google review of your favorite sex shop?” Aaron deadpans. 

“You bet your ass I did,” Dean grins, pushing up from the table. “Five stars, bitches.” Dean pumps his fist in the air as he grabs his bag and makes his way to the dorm, smirking at the chorus of his crew's laughter. 

Dean takes his time putting his stuff away and sets up his gear, hoping he’ll finally see some action and get to use it. He listens to the chatter of the station and listens to his coworkers come and go. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll get to go on a real run this shift and get to show them what he is really made of.


	3. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

Looking around the backroom, Castiel drops another massive purple dildo into a box with more of the same. He reaches up and wipes the sweat from his forehead. There are times, like now, when he questions his sanity to do all of the counting by himself, but he reminds himself that his store is booming due to the extra work. Castiel sighs and looks up at the whiteboard with the special orders list. He smiles when he sees Dean’s name. Letting his mind wander, Castiel daydreams about delivering his customer’s items. What does Dean's voice sound like? What kind of personality does he have? Would Dean rebuff Castiel if he asks him on a date? The thoughts start to swirl, and Castiel braces himself against the desk, feeling a little dizzy. 

Glancing at the clock, Castiel pushes off the surface and peeks out the door to the sales floor. One last customer is checking out with Samantha, and he waits patiently while they’re served. When the person leaves, Castiel walks over to the counter. “Hey. How about we call it an early day? I need to finish up all this counting, and you’ve been working very hard this past week,” He offers.

“You sure about that, Boss-man?” Samantha asks, looking around the store. “I could clean or something if you need me to. There is a bit of a mess under the register here,” she finishes, smiling.

“I’m sure. This place is so tidy, I would take a chance to eat my lunch on the floor,” Castiel chuckles, gesturing around him.

Samantha grimaces. “I would advise against that, sir. It may look clean on the surface, but the danger is what lies beneath. People track in a lot of nasty things, but if you’re sure, I’ll be happy to take an early day. Thank you,” she smiles again, looking at the sunshine beyond the storefront. “It’s a really nice day. Maybe I’ll go on a picnic,” Samantha walks around the counter, disappearing behind the door and emerging shortly after with her purse. She stands next to Castiel, a brow cocked. “You’re sure you don’t need help?” 

Castiel shakes his head. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine. This isn’t my first inventory. Please enjoy the day, and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Castiel smiles, and his hair falls messily around his head as he tips his chin towards the door. He follows Samantha to the entrance and locks it behind her. Castiel takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Quickly, he takes stock of how much he still has to count and how much time it’ll take. A few more hours, tops, he figures, then he can go home, too. He starts on the front of the store, marking and tagging products as he goes.

An hour later, Castiel steps back and looks at his work. He nods. “Not bad,” Castiel mumbles to himself. Suddenly, he hears a popping noise and scans the store. Shrugging, he checks his watch and walks into the back room again. “The last push, Castiel. We can do this,” he chuckles to himself and hauls up a box of costumes onto the desk.

About a half-hour goes by, and Castiel starts to feel incredibly warm. He fans himself as beads of sweat trickle down his neck and disappears into his shirt. “I don’t remember having the heat on,” he muses as he checks the thermostat. Looking at the little box triggers alarm when Castiel notices smoke trailing from under the door. He squints at it and tests the door handle. It’s only slightly warm, so he takes the chance to open it very little, knowing he could cause a backdraft. The first thing he notices is the front register is completely engulfed in flames. The heat is stifling in the small room. He winces and looks for a means of an escape from the front, but the area is quickly filling with more fire. Castiel closes the door and takes some of the costumes, stuffing them under the door. “It’ll be okay. Just stay calm,” Castiel reminds himself, crossing the room to the back door. He unlatches the lock as he dials the emergency number on his phone.

“Nine-one-one, please state your emergency,” the calm voice comes over Castiel’s speaker.

“Hello, my name is Castiel Novak. I am at nineteen seventy-nine, route twenty-nine. I would like to report a fire. The location is called The Pleasure Zone. I am the owner,” Castiel provides the information and pushes at the door, but it doesn’t move. He shoves at it again with his shoulder, and again, it doesn’t budge. 

“Okay, Mr. Novak. I have a crew coming out to the location. Is there anyone in the building at the moment?” The calm voice asks.

“Yes, I am in the building. I tried to leave out the back door, but it seems to be blocked by something,” Castiel says, his heart starting to race. He tries to clear his mind of the feeling of dread creeping in, but it’s becoming harder as the room begins to heat up unbearably.

“They should be there very shortly. Sir, has the fire spread into the room you are currently in?” The voice prompts, sounds of frantic typing happening in the background.

“It’s hotter than it was a moment ago. I placed some fabric under the door to keep the smoke out, but it's coming in more than before—how much time before they are here. I don’t know how much longer I have,” Castiel relays as he lowers his body to the floor. The air is cooler and cleaner, and he takes small breathes as he watches the top of the small room fills with black smoke. His eyes start to water, and he begins to sweat through his shirt. This isn’t the way he pictured dying. 

“Mr. Novak, they will be there very soon. Please keep talking to me. What do you think started the fire? Sir? Hello?” The voice repeats, the words starting to jumble together.

“I don’t know,” Castiel squeezes out, “just, started,” he starts to feel his lungs burn, and he takes even more shallow breaths. “Please, hurry. It’s starting to hurt,” Castiel begs, laying his face to the cold cement. The phone falls out of his hand, the voice lost to the abyss that engulfs him. Darkness takes over, and Castiel passes out, trapped between fire and a blocked door.

Dean's heart hammers in his chest as the rig speeds down the road with Aaron at the wheel. He’s conscious of his leg bouncing up and down but can’t seem to stop it and can feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Looking down at the screen on the dash, Dean recognizes the address of the structure they’re going to, and his heart sinks. He blinks a few times to bring himself out of his thoughts as he watches the world fly by through the window and takes a deep breath. 

“Dispatch confirmed one person in the store. Fire seems to be growing pretty quick. They got some other calls about it, too.” Garth informs them. 

Dean's heart threatens to beat right out of his rib cage as they near the building and can see the black smoke billowing in the sky. Someone’s inside. Someone that might be trapped, injured, or…

Dean swallows down the lump in his throat and nods in acknowledgment. 

“You ready for this, Rookie?” Benny asks.

The truck pulls up to the structure, and Dean's eyes widen to see the familiar place in the state it’s currently in. If he hadn’t been there as many times as he had, the site would be nearly unrecognizable. The front display window has melted by the fire’s temperature, and smoke is pouring out of the front of the building. For a moment, Dean can see nothing but red, orange, and black. He lets out a breath and narrows his eyes in determination. “Born ready,” he says, jumping down out of the rig. 

The next few moments are a flurry of activity. Dean allows the steady stream of adrenaline to carry him as he finishes suiting up. He fixes his hood and pulls on his oxygen tank and breathing apparatus, trying to ignore the slight tremor in his hands. Dean lets out a stuttering breath as he attempts to calm his nerves as the realness of everything starts to slam into him. He pulls on his helmet, cycling through his training since becoming full time. 

“Fuck…” Aarons breathes. “Dispatch says they think they lost the guy that called. He wasn’t able to get out the back door, said it was blocked or jammed.” 

Dean’s jaw drops, and his eyes widen. “Anybody able to get in there yet?” he asks, trying to keep his voice even.

Aaron shakes his head. “The front is a no go an -” 

Dean takes off in a sprint around the building. No. No way this was going to happen on his first serious run.

“Wait! Goddamnit… **_Winchester_ **!” Aaron calls after him.

Dean rounds the corner to the back of the building, and he scans the area. Jesusfuck. Someone put a fucking dumpster in front of the shop’s fire exit. He barrels down the side of the building and crashes into the barrier with the side of his body. “Come on!” Dean yells as the obstruction gives way after a moment, and he starts to push it out of the way. 

Letting out a breath once he has the space cleared, Dean pulls at the door a few moments before it lets up, and he’s able to open it slowly. Scanning the smoke-filled room, and see a figure lying in the middle of the small room. Dean rolls the man over and hooks his arms under his shoulders. Quickly, Dean pulls the man out of the room to the relative safety of the alley behind the building. 

Once out of the fire, Dean removes his helmet and facemask and takes a moment to assess the victim. The man doesn’t appear injured, and Dean removes a glove to check the man's pulse and lets out a sigh of relief when he feels one. He presses the button on the radio on his shoulder. “I got a pulse. I repeat I got a pulse,” Dean reports. “White male, early to mid-thirties, no apparent injuries. I need O2 in the alley behind the building. STAT.” 

He lifts the man's shoulders and sits him up a bit. “Hey. Hey, man. I need you to wake up,” Dean gently pats the man's shoulder. “Come on, can you hear me?!”

Castiel blinks open his eyes, the sunlight blinding him temporarily. His vision blurs and slowly focuses on the face of a beautiful man. Castiel reaches up, his hand cupping the stranger’s face. Taking a shuddering breath, he coughs, his grip faltering. Castiel tries to make words, but his throat is parched, and his lungs hurt so much. He coughs a few more times and licks his chapped lips. “Are you an angel?” Castiel finally manages, his voice rough with smoke inhalation. 

Dean’s taken aback for a moment at the intensity and shade of the man's blue eyes as they blink open. He relaxes as the man finds his words, and he lets out a light chuckle, trying to keep the man steady. “Easy. Easy there, Sweetheart. Small, shallow breaths, okay? You’re safe now, and oxygen is coming,” he nods reassuringly, giving the man a warm smile. “Can you tell me your name? I’m Dean,” he raises his eyebrows.

Castiel’s eyes flutter closed. “Not an angel then,” he whispers. “Sure are beautiful like one,” Castiel’s hand falls from the man’s face, and his head tilts back as he goes unconscious. 

Dean’s face falls as he tries to sit the man up a bit more. He presses the button on his radio. “I said STAT on that O2,” he nearly growls as he rechecks the man’s pulse. Dean nods to himself when he can feel it’s still there. He turns his head as he hears someone coming down the alley toward him and the man.

“Sorry, man. My radio had some malfunctions.” Garth apologizes, quickly setting the equipment next to Dean. 

“Thanks. See if EMS can get behind the building. I don't wanna move him too far if we don't have to.” Before Dean knows it, Garth’s gone, and Dean grabs the supplies and straps the non-rebreather oxygen mask over the man's mouth and nose. He checks the valve, turning the tank on, allowing oxygen to flow through the tubing. His eyes scan the man's face for any signs of responsiveness. “Come on. Stay with me.”

Dean sighs as the man shows no signs of waking up. He looks up and down the alley, willing the ambulance to show up. He looks back at the man and briefly notices the man’s sharp jaw and handsome features. Dean narrows his eyes a bit and sees the red lights before the actual vehicle pulls into the empty space and lets out a sigh of relief as it makes its way to them. 

Dean watches the EMS crew the rush around as they prepare the gurney and hurry over beside him and the man. He begins his report to the paramedic and tells her what he knows. 

“I got him to open his eyes for a minute, and he was responsive before passing out again. He couldn’t tell me his name or any identifying information. Smoke inhalation, I’m sure, but no other apparent injuries. I started him on two liters of O2 via non-rebreather,” Dean breathes. 

The paramedic takes all of the info as another takes the man’s vitals, and Dean helps lift the man on to the gurney. He watches intently as they lift the man back into the transport, and he lets out a deep breath, finally feeling himself relax, just slightly. 

He watches the back of the emergency vehicle slam shut, blinking a few times. Dean hopes to hell the guy makes it through the next few critical hours, and he wasn’t too late. Running his hands through his sweat matted hair, he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“You did it, brother. You got him out.” Benny gives his shoulder a light squeeze, barely noticeable though the heavy gear, and Dean just hopes that’s enough.


	4. Out of the Pan...

Castiel groans as he shifts in his bed. He hears a constant beeping noise.  _ Well, that’s new, _ he thinks. Slowly, he opens his eyes and is confused at so much white paint on the walls. He reaches up to touch his face and is surprised to find something over his mouth. Castiel blinks rapidly as panic begins to percolate inside his body. He yanks at the device on his face, and the beeping speeds up as his heart rate quickens. A woman rushes into the room, putting hands on his arm, and attempts to lay him back on the bed.

“Sir. Sir! You’re in the hospital. You were caught in a fire. You’re safe now. Please don’t pull at the mask. You still need some oxygen because your lungs were slightly injured from the smoke,” the woman says in a monotone and calm voice. “We ran some tests on you. Your lungs sustained some damage. Luckily, it’s not as bad as it could be, and we believe you won’t need medication in the long term. Unfortunately, it will take quite a bit of time for recovery. We estimate six months to a year at the earliest. Two years at most,” the woman continues to explain.

Castiel looks at the woman, listening the best he can, confusion still muddling his thoughts. The last thing he remembers is a green-eyed angel in his dreams, then darkness. “The angel. Do you know where he went?” Castiel asks, his voice sore and scratchy.

“Angel, sir?” The nurse asks, her face pinched with worry. “There were no angels, only the EMTs, and a firefighter pulled you from the building. Mr…?” She tries to get him to recall his identity.

“Novak. My name is Castiel Novak. I’m terribly sorry,” Castiel apologizes, feeling his cheeks heat slightly, embarrassed.

The nurse smiles. “It’s okay, Mr. Novak. I’m going to need you to get some more rest. I think you’ll be discharged in a couple days, assuming that you can breathe on your own after a couple of tests. I’ll be back in a couple of hours to administer them,” she nods, backing out of the room and to the nurse’s station. 

There is a commotion down the hall and some raised voices as some words float into Castiel’s room. “No,  _ you _ don’t  _ understand _ ! He’s my boss! I need to know if he’s okay. He doesn’t have anyone else to check on him,” the angry voice says.

Castiel smiles to himself then touches the button on the side of his bed. The nurse peeks her head into the room. 

“Yes, Mr. Novak?” She asks.

“The angry woman outside. You can let her in. That’s my employee. I’m sure she’s worried about me, and she isn’t going to stop until you let her through,” he attempts a laugh that ends in an aching cough.

“I understand, sir. I’ll let her through. Try to rest. I don’t want you to get worked up and cause more damage, you understand?” She levels her eyes with his, a smirk across her lips as she disappears on the other side of the door. The nurse approaches the station and the agitated woman. “Hello. Is it fair to assume you’re here for Mr. Novak?” She asks the woman in question. 

Samantha narrows her eyes and lets out a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. “I had  _ thought _ I made that clear,” she snaps before she sighs, running a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself. “I’m sorry, yes. I’m here to see Castiel Novak. He’s my boss, a great one at that, and he doesn’t have anyone else that I’m aware of. It won’t be too long. I just wanna make sure he’s okay. Please?” Samantha pleads with the nurse.

The nurse nods slightly. “I understand. He was caught in that fire for some time before he was pulled out. There have been some sustained injuries to his lungs, but nothing that he cannot overcome. With rest and some at-home breathing treatments, Mr. Novak will make a complete recovery. Now, please follow me. He requested your presence,” the nurse smiles, nodding towards the nearby room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Samantha smiles weakly and follows the nurse down the long hall of rooms. “Thank you. I’m sorry for my outburst. I was just terrified for him,” she stuffs her hands in the pockets of her jeans. 

“Here,” the nurse points to the room. “I’ll give you some privacy. Please do not get him excited, and I recommend that you don’t touch him. He is still susceptible to foreign biological invaders,” the nurse warns and turns away from the room. 

“Sure thing,” Samantha mumbles to herself, and she walks into the room. She blinks a few times as she takes in her boss lying in the hospital bed. Her eyes dart around briefly, looking at all the equipment before settling back on him, giving him a small smile. “Hey, Boss-man. How ya holding up?” She asks, taking a seat on a nearby chair.

Castiel smiles. “Well, I’m in the hospital. I guess I was caught in a fire. Maybe I should have let you clean up after all,” he jokes. 

Samantha lets out a weak chuckle and nods. “I’m sorry. I’m so glad you’re okay. When I saw everything on the news, I just…” She has to blink the wetness in her eyes away quickly and sighs. “I’m just happy you’re okay, Castiel,” she nods, looking down at her lap.

“I’m fine. My voice is gonna be a little smokier than usual. Hey. Can I ask you a favor?” Castiel looks at Samantha.

Samantha looks up at him and nods. “Of course, anything you need,” her brows furrow in curiosity. 

“Find out who pulled me out of the store. I want to thank them for saving my life. I don’t know who it was, but I know they had green eyes. He looked like an angel,” Castiel shakes his head. “He was incredibly handsome,” he gushes.

Samantha smiles, a twinkle coming to her eyes. “I think I can do that,” she winks. “I can head to the station tomorrow morning and ask around,” she nods. “Want me to drop off some clothes and stuff for you with a name tomorrow?” She asks.

“No, I’ll just get my clothes washed here. I don’t think they’re going to keep me long, so even if I can’t get them cleaned, a little smoke smell won’t be so bad,” Castiel jokes. 

Samantha laughs softly. “You got it. If there  _ is _ anything you need, I’d be happy to help,” she smiles. “You’ve been so great to me, and I don’t really mind,” she pushes up from the chair. “I’ll come to check in on ya tomorrow around lunchtime with the name of your green-eyed angel,” she winks.

“Thank you, Samantha. By the way, the store will be out of commission for a while. At least until I can get the cause of the fire investigated and the insurance company to accept my claim. Please don’t worry about your paycheck. I will make sure you are taken care of until we open again,” Castiel nods. “Please enjoy this time as a paid vacation, okay?” He looks at his employee with stern eyes.

Samantha smiles and shakes her head. “That means more to me than you know,” she takes a breath. “And if your nurse wasn’t probably standing around your door, I could just hug you,” she laughs, running a hand through her hair. “But my offer stands. Anything I can do to help, just say the word, Boss-man.”

“Just prove to me that angels exist, and I’m not crazy. That’s all I ask,” Castiel says, leaning back against the pillows.


	5. ... And Into the Fire

Dean closes the screen on his laptop before taking a drink of his coffee. He couldn’t seem to get the man he pulled from his first fire, not even twenty-four hours ago, out of his mind. Just hoping and praying to whomever, or whatever would listen, that the man would be okay and make a full recovery. Dean couldn't understand why he hadn’t recognized the guy, though. He was sure the man had never personally checked him out at the shop or assisted him. Dean would remember a shade of blue so stunning and that sharp, defined jawline. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Dean lets out a sigh as a hand claps him on the back. 

“Bout time you went home, Dean,” Benny reminds him. “Your report was the best I’ve seen in a long time and, quite frankly, made my job a whole lot easier,” he let out a low chuckle. “Now go home and get some rest.” 

Dean nods, letting out a breath. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” he bites his lip in thought, wondering if he should ask the question that’s bugging him. “Did you, uh, happen to hear how the guy is doing?” He asks, almost sheepishly. Dean didn’t want to seem too eager, but he was nearly dying to know how the guy was holding up. 

“Brother, if you are _so_ concerned with that man, I suggest you haul your pretty ass up to that hospital and pay him a visit _after_ you’ve rested,” Benny smirks. “Name is Novak. Castiel Novak. And from what I’ve gathered, he’s going to pull through just fine.” 

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. “I…are we allowed to do them?” Dean sputters, backtracking, “ **that** ,” he corrects himself. “Visit people we’ve rescued, I mean?” He finally manages, his eyes narrowing at his Lieutenant. 

Benny raises a curious eyebrow. “It’s not particularly customary, but there are no rules against it. Every so often we come across something, or someone, we just can’t let go,” Benny shrugs, taking a seat at the table. “It’s not uncommon for it to be our first. First rescue. First failure. First close call. So if it will give you some peace to see him with your own eyes, then I’m gonna have to advise it,” he smiles. 

Dean nods. “Thanks, Benny. I appreciate it,” he finishes, pushing up from the table and heading towards the dorm to grab his things.

He starts loading his duffel with his dirty clothes as his mind wanders to the man. _Castiel_. The man's name, for some reason he couldn't fathom, _did_ something to Dean. It was so unique and fit him perfectly. He allows himself to close his eyes and think of the man's face now that he has a name to put with it, and yeah, it worked. But did he really dare visit the guy? Would it seem weird? Should he wait until Castiel is out of the hospital and a little more recovered? Would Castiel even remember him, let alone want to see him? Fuck, was it even normal for Dean to feel this worked up after one rescue?

Dean looks down at his watch seeing more time passed than he anticipated, and shakes his head. He finishes tidying up his area and slings his bag over his shoulder. Dean takes a peek in the dayroom and says bye to a couple members of the crew. Dean makes his way towards the lobby, where he hears someone arguing with the receptionist as he rounds the corner. 

“I understand, ma’am, but unfortunately, I’m not allowed to release that type of information to anyone outside of the person or persons involved.” The receptionist informs the young women, sounding equal parts apologetic and annoyed.

“Listen! It’s because of this green-eyed angel that my boss is alive. I have to know who pulled his ass out of the fire. It’s the only thing that he's asked of me. Do you know he’s going to pay me even though there isn’t a store to work in? How can you deny me this?” Samantha rambles, leaning over the desk.

Dean’s eyes furrow, thinking the girl looks familiar. “Whoa, hey. What’s going on? Everything okay?” His eyes dart between the receptionist and the woman. 

“This young woman would like to know the identity of the firefighter who pulled a Mister Castiel Novak from a fire last night.” The receptionist narrows her eyes at Dean. 

Dean freezes and pales slightly at the sound of the man’s name. Had he heard right when he came around the corner? Had Castiel really asked her to seek Dean out? He clears his throat, looks back to the woman, and attempts to say something but nothing comes out.

Samantha looks at the man. “Hey! You’re the guy with the tentacle porn! What are you doing here?” She blurts. 

“Whoa, okay,” Dean chuckles nervously. “I work here,” he rubs the back of his neck and steps toward the door. “Mind taking this outside? I might be able to help you,” he motions for the woman to follow as he pushes the door open for them.

Samantha nods, looking up into the stranger’s face, then gasps. “Wait!” She grabs his arm, pulling him closer to her. “YOU!?” 

Dean’s eyes widen, and he feels a little like a kid caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. He swallows hard, blinking a few times before letting out a breath and nodding to confirm the woman’s accusation. “Yeah,” he manages softly. 

“Oh, this is good! The guy, my boss was peeping at in the store, is also the angel who saved him. It really is fate or some shit,” Samantha says, slightly exasperated. “Well, here’s the deal.

You need to go and see him. Bring him some clothes. The two of you look to be about the same size. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that they shredded his outfit. I will report back to him that you are, indeed, real. Hopefully, I don’t give him a heart attack with this news,” she ponders. Samantha rattles off the hospital address and Castiel’s room number. “Go see him later today after you freshen up. You kinda look like hell, man,” Samantha says bluntly. 

Dean shakes his head as he tries to follow along with the woman’s ramblings. “Whoa, whoa whoa… slow down,” he chuckles, finally pulling her out of the lobby into the parking lot of the station. “Let’s back up just a second. What do you mean he was peeping at me?” Dean raises a brow, shifting his bag slightly. “Not to mention you give a lot of orders to someone who doesn’t even know your name,” Dean challenges, crossing his arms over his chest.

Samantha scoffs as she turns on Dean. “Listen, my name is not important. I am just the messenger. Castiel is the name you must remember, like it’s the last word in the world, and you’re the last dictionary. He saw you place that order the other day. My boss was working in the back and happened to see you on the shoplifting camera. I have never seen him so worked up about someone before,” Samantha shakes her head, smiling to herself. “The two of you have to become friends,” she says. “Or something,” she adds under her breath.

Dean rolls his eyes at the woman and lets out a sigh. “Fine. I’m gonna go home, take a nap, and shower. I’ll head up there after dinner,” Dean relents. He reddens slightly with the knowledge that Castiel was apparently ‘worked up,’ whatever that meant after he had seen Dean on the security cameras. He tries to play it off as he moves towards the Impala, pulling the keys out of his pocket. 

Samantha’s jaw drops as she watches Dean walk over to the car. “Is that yours?” She yells after him.

Dean chuckles, opening up the driver’s side door and tosses his duffel across the bench seat. “Yes, _she_ is,” He beams proudly. 

“You’re perfect for him,” Samantha says, but the words are lost when the siren alarms somewhere in the fire station. “So perfect.”


	6. Like A Moth To A Flame

_Castiel’s trapped in a raging inferno. His skin begins to crackle and peel from his muscles. He screams. Suddenly, there is a cool hand on his flesh, and it's healing the damage the fire caused. Castiel looks up the arm into the face of some unknown angel. His eyes flash green, and Castiel begins to weep. The angel’s snowy wings spread far out from behind them, cocooning them both. Castiel closes his eyes, sobbing into the soft feathers. “Thank you,” he whispers over and over, clinging to the creature who saved his life._

Castiel startles awake when he feels a solid hand touch his arm. “Who?” He questions and looks over the side of the bed at Samantha. “Oh, hello, Samantha. I’m afraid you caught me in the middle of a dream. You’ll have to excuse me,” Castiel explains and pulls himself up the bed. He takes a rattling breath, reaching for the oxygen mask. 

“Here, Boss, let me,” Samantha offers, reaching the mask and putting the strap over the back of her employer’s head and adjusts the plastic over his face. “Are they going to send a tank of this stuff home with you?” She asks while pulling a chair up. 

“No. The doctors are sure that this small stint will be enough to boost my body’s blood oxygen levels. I’m glad I won’t have to carry a tank with me. I’m too young to be that old,” Castiel grins from behind the mask. “You’re here earlier than I expected. Did something happen?” He asks, his eyes hopeful.

Samantha smiles wide. “I found him,” she breathes out, waiting on her boss’s reaction.

Castiel’s eyes widen, and tears quickly fill them. They fall down his cheeks, and he quickly wipes them away. “He’s real?” He whispers.

“Yeah, Boss, he’s real. You’ll never believe who it is. Dean Winchester. The perv with the tentacle porn,” Samantha giggles. 

“Now, now, Samantha. We do not kink shame. People enjoy what they enjoy. It is a perfect coincidence that I was ogling from behind a screen, the same man who saved my life. I will have to find a way to repay him. Perhaps he will take a refund for his special order and allow me to deliver it when I get out of here,” Castiel trails off.

“Earth to Mr. Novak,” Samantha says, snapping her fingers loudly in front of Castiel’s face.

“Yes?” Castiel asks, turning his attention to his employee.

“You can thank him tonight. He’s coming to visit you after dinner tonight. I hope that’s your good hospital gown,” Samantha teases. “Castiel. I have to be honest. I have never seen a more perfect person for you. He is everything you’ve ever gushed about. I am totally on hashtag team, Destiel,” she snorts.

“Team what? Destiel? Is that some kind of ship?” Castiel questions, mouthing the word again. It has a nice ring to it. Maybe he can pass it by Dean tonight and see what he thinks. Fuck! Dean is coming to the hospital. He is in no state to entertain a handsome man; how is he going to manage this? Castiel’s thoughts begin to spiral, and that familiar dizzy feeling takes hold in his head. He closes his eyes to still the world around him. “It will be very nice to see Dean tonight. I admit that I will have trouble containing my excitement,” Castiel shares with his employee. 

Samantha watches as her boss works out whatever it is in his brain. “You’re going to be just fine, sir. Just be your usual helpful and sassy self, and you’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand… or maybe that should be your lap?” She chuckles and looks at the man with glistening eyes. “I am extremely grateful that Dean pulled you from that building. Working for you has changed my life, Castiel. I don’t know where I would be without you. If bringing you and Dean together is the most I can do for now, then I hope on all the hopes that this works out. Gawds, I hope he’s gay,” Samantha wishes into the room and is startled when Castiel laughs loud.

“You are so entertaining! You, my dear, and worth every penny and every ounce of gold in this world. Thank you for helping me when I’ve needed it the most. You keep going above and beyond what I require of you. As for Dean, I suppose we will see where the cookie crumbles. Now, I have to get some more rest, according to the doctors. I will be ready for Dean when he arrives tonight,” Castiel reaches over and takes Samantha’s hand, giving it a little squeeze. “I will update you on how Operation Destiel unfolds,” Castiel laughs again, thankful for the oxygen rushing into his lungs and calming the need to cough furiously. He knows he will have to get his shit together. Castiel has a Dean Winchester to seduce. 

***

Dean blinks at his own reflection as he wipes the condensation from the bathroom mirror. He takes in a breath of humid, steamy air and grips the sides of the sink. This was ridiculous. _He_ was being ridiculous, right? Letting out a sigh, Dean grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and starts brushing his teeth.

He could very well, just _not_ go. Then again, that woman who works for Castiel would probably find him somehow and drag him there herself. She seemed pretty insistent that Dean visit him. So, worst-case scenario, she was making shit up, and Dean ends up looking like a jackass in front of the guy. 

Wait. _Fuc_ k. Dean coughs a little bit before spitting out the mouthwash he was swishing around. This guy _owned_ the sex shop that Dean went to. On more than one, two, or ten occasions. If Castiel really wanted to, he could find out every one of his orders. _Fuck,_ again. **He** probably put in all of Dean’s special orders himself, including his most recent one. He scrubs a hand over his face before moving into his bedroom to get dressed. 

Dean wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed by the type of porn he watched, but something about the thought of Castiel knowing made him feel a bit bashful. He rolls his eyes at himself as he pulls on some dark, worn jeans with a red and black flannel with a black T-shirt underneath. 

He nods at himself after making sure his hair is appropriately fixed with the right amount of product. Shit, the guy will need clothes his employee had told him. Was it going to be weird if Dean showed up with his own clothes for him? Would Castiel accept them, let alone wear them? He lets out a relenting sigh and pulls a small overnight bag out of the back of his closet. Going back to the bathroom, Dean puts some unopened toiletries in. He’s sure the stuff he has on hand is better than anything the hospital has. 

Next is the clothes. Something comfortable and loose. Most of the clothes Dean has will probably be semi-loose on the guy, he thinks to himself. Castiel’s employee was right in saying they were about the same size, but from what Dean had noticed, Castiel was leaner with a lithe runner's build. He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts, as he picks out a pair of soft grey sweats and an older, soft AC/DC t-shirt and tosses them in the back with a pair of fresh boxers and socks. Dean bites his lip before wetting them. Now or never, Winchester. He thinks to himself as he zips the bag up and grabs his things, mentally preparing for the range of possibilities awaiting him at the hospital.

***

Dean arrives at the hospital fairly quickly. He wasn’t speeding _at all_ and finds his way up to the floor and unit that Castiel's mischievous messenger told him he was on. Letting out a nervous breath as he approaches the nurse’s station on the floor, he taps his knuckles on the desk, smiling politely at the nurse, trying to play it cool. 

“Hi, I’m here to visit Castiel Novak,” his stomach does the nervous, butterfly thing as the man’s name rolls off his tongue.

The nurse looks up from her clipboard. “Hello. Mr. Novak is in room 205. Just be quiet when you enter. He is on strict orders to rest,” she smiles at Dean and nods over towards the closed door.

“Thank you,” Dean tightens his grip on the bag and turns towards the door, knuckles nearly white. He looks at the number, double-checking, and takes a deep breath. Lifting his hand, he grabs the doorknob and steps quietly inside.

The room’s quiet is deafening, with the heart monitor’s occasional beep and the oxygen’s soft hiss. The light is dimmed to a soft glow. “Dean…” Castiel whispers, his eyes closed, brow tight.

Dean’s brows furrow. Did he just hear his name? No, he had to be hearing things. He clears his throat softly, looking around the room, and takes in the man lying in bed. He sees the man’s eyes closed and takes him to be asleep, so he turns to set the bag on a nearby chair.

Castiel shifts under the blanket, a slight moan escapes from his lips. “There. Like that,” he mumbles. “Dean, use your tongue,” Castiel hisses. 

Dean’s eyes widen as his brows shoot up. He swallows hard and coughs before clearing his throat, “I...I’m..” he tries. “ _What_?” He finally manages. No way he heard right. 

Castiel’s hands shift under the blankets, very clearly stroking himself. He arches off the bed, fucking into his grip. “You’re so hot,” he groans. “Fuck, Dean. You’re gonna make me…” Castiel whines.

Dean’s jaw gapes, but he can’t bring himself to look away from the other man. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen something so erotic. He takes a shaky breath in and feels himself swell in his jeans as his eyes scan Castiel's form. “Castiel,” the man’s name slips involuntarily over his lips. 

“Dean…” Castiel gasps again. “So close, baby,” he growls, slowing the shift of his hips. He grinds his head back into the pillow. “Right there,” Castiel begs as he bites down on his lip.

Dean blinks rapidly, not really believing his eyes. He looks down at the growing bulge in his pants and curses himself. “ _Shit_ ,” he hisses, a feeling of guilt overcoming him, and he takes a few clumsy steps back from the bed.

“You’re not going to stop me, Dean?” Castiel opens his eyes, pinning Dean with a stare. “You were going to let me finish, weren’t you?” He asks and pushes himself up the bed. Castiel smiles wide at the man at the end of his bed. He pushes a button on the bed, and the lights come up in the room. 

Dean’s jaw gapes, and he can feel a blush and heat creep up his neck and tips of his ears. “I..I…you,” he stutters, scrubbing his hands over his face, turning away from Castiel. “ _Fuck_...I…” he lets out an embarrassed groan. “Sonovabitch,” he sighs, “I’m so sorry.”

“It's not a big deal, Dean,” Castiel chuckles, waving it off. “I don’t mind an audience. Although, I think I’d rather you join me,” he clicks his tongue, scanning his company with a searing look. “So what brings you to my den of lust?” Castiel jokes.

Dean chuckles nervously and shakes his head, feeling his blush deepen even more at the man's words. He was really hoping Castiel was serious, and it wasn’t just whatever meds they were giving him talking. “I wanted to come to check on you and make sure you were doing okay,” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I was also directed to come to see you,” he chuckles, picking up the bag and sitting down in the chair. “I, uh, brought you some clothes and things. They typically toss the stuff you come in with, and I wanted to make sure you had something,” Dean smiles sheepishly.

“Samantha,” Castiel grins, the one word filling the room. “She has a way of getting her way, occasionally. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble for you. She’s only looking out for me.” he explains. “So, clothes? New clothes, or?” Castiel questions, placing both of his hands on top of the blanket. He smiles at Dean, his hair disheveled on top of his, now tilted, head.

He nods, listening to Castiel talk about his employee he now knew as Samantha. Dean’s eyes scan Castiel’s hair and moves down to his lips before noticing this clavicle peeking out from the hospital gown. He swallows, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. “Um, I didn’t have time to stop at the store for new stuff, so it’s just some extra stuff of mine,” he clears his throat. “I hope that’s okay.”

“More than okay. I hope it smells like you,” Castiel teases, his eyes sparkling. “Has anyone told you how beautiful you are, Dean?” He asks, his voice soft. “I mistook you as an angel when you saved me. I’m sure everyone thought I was crazy when I was asking where my angel was,” Castiel shares, shifting in the bed again. He reaches up to adjust the mask on his face. Castiel pulls it up and over his head, setting it next to his leg. “The hospital staff tell me I can go home tomorrow. I have to take it easy, but with my business destroyed, there isn’t much I can do now,” he shrugs.

“Yeah, I suppose not,” Dean bites his lip, shaking his head. Would he ever be able to stop blushing around this man? More importantly, why was Castiel having such an effect on him? He pushes up from the chair and lets out a breath running a hand over his hair. Might as well go for broke, Winchester. “You know, I’m _pretty_ sure I’m going to need those clothes back. So, once you’re feeling one hundred, I could swing by your place to pick them up, or we could meet up somewhere that serves food and beer,” he smirks, looking at the other man, his eyes moving from Castiel’s eyes to his lips briefly.

“How about you come over to my house, and we see if we even make it out the door to get food?” Castiel counters. He watches Dean’s eyes flick around his face and grins. Slowly, Castiel licks across his lower lip, eyes sparkling. 

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” Dean breathes, burying his face in his hands. He lets out a weak chuckle taking a few steps closer to the bed, meeting the man’s gaze. “If you still want to after the meds and everything wear off, I think that that can be arranged, Sweetheart,” he grins.

Castiel smiles again. “I don’t know which I like more, Cas or Sweetheart. Additionally, I would like to assure you I am completely sober. The only thing the doctors have administered to me have been some mild breathing treatments, but they are useless around you. Dean, you simply take my breath away,” Castiel supplies.

Dean’s blush comes back full force as he bites his lips and shakes his head, “You’re one to talk,” he huffs. “No one that I’ve ever seen has made a hospital bed look as good as you do,” he nearly pants. 

“I assure you, I can make it look a lot better,” Castiel baits, slipping his hands under the blanket once more.

Dean's eyes narrow, following Castiel’s hands. “You _did_ stop just as things were getting even better,” he mentions, daring to step even closer to the bed.

“I did? Didn’t I? Would you like me to pick up where I left off?” Castiel inquires, hands already skimming down his stomach and down to his thighs, the movement very apparent under the covers. 

“I...I…” Dean blinks, unable to tear his eyes away from the man. It’s as though Castiel is a magnet pulling him closer and closer as his feet seem to have a mind of their own. He wets his lips and can feel his breaths becoming more and more shallow.

Castiel’s hands shift between his legs, and he hisses at the contact. “I knew you were trouble when I first saw you,” he whispers, pulling his legs up slightly under the thin blanket. His fingers pull back the edge of his robe, and Castiel slowly slips his hands up his warm skin. “Dean?” Castiel asks again, holding the other man’s stare. 

“Yes, Cas,” Dean manages, his voice heavy with lust for the man before him. He looks into the man’s eyes, and his own vision is filled with nothing but that hue of blue.

“Yes, you are acknowledging I asked for you? Or yes, you want me to continue?” Castiel’s voice dips low, his hands finally finding his hardness. His eyes darken as he tips his chin up in challenge. 

Dean licks his lips, his pupils blown wide. “Both,” he says breathlessly as he closes the space between himself and the bed, his thighs brushing the blanket as his eyes flick down Castiel’s body.

There’s a soft knock at the door, and it opens shortly after. “Mr. Novak. Oh. I didn’t realize you had a visitor. Hello, Mr. Novak is due for a breathing treatment, so I’m afraid I’m going to ask you to leave until tomorrow,” the nurse provides with a smile.

Castiel frowns, his hands slowly moving back to the top of the blanket. “I guess that’s 'times up,' Dean,” Castiel says, his eyes still locked on Dean’s.

Dean clears his throat, and he nods, wetting his lips. “Right. Sure thing,” he feels himself flush a bit. “Um, here,” Dean finds a scrap piece of paper on Castiel’s bedside table and pulls a pen out of his pockets, scribbling down his phone number quickly. “Let me know if you need anything,” he nods, taking a few steps, still unable to look away from Castiel.

“Are you sure you want to give me this, Dean?” Castiel questions. “I am quite the needy man,” Castiel laughs as the nurse makes her way to the side of his bed. “See you around, angel,” he quips, winking at the man who saved his life. 

Dean smirks at Castiel, his eyes silently begging the man before him. “I think I’m capable of meeting your demands,” he winks at the man as he nears the door. “Talk to you soon, Sweetheart,” he nods, slipping out in the hallway and leans against the nearest wall to brace himself. It was safe to say, Dean Winchester was royally screwed.


	7. It Only Takes A Spark

"Mr. Novak?" The doctor asks, and Castiel looks up from the bed. "Ah, good. You're awake. I have some good news. Your oxygen levels are normal again, so we're going to discharge you. Now, I still need you to take it easy. If you exercise, you're going to have to ease back into it. Your lungs are still healing. We are going to schedule a follow-up with your regular doctor in six months," the doctor explains. He gives Castiel a few other rules about sleeping and a warning about possible stressors, and a therapist's phone number. 

Castiel thanks the doctor, and when he leaves, Castiel pulls the blanket back and swings his legs off the bed. It's only been a couple of days, but the constant bed rest made his legs feel like jelly. Castiel holds on to the side of the bed until he feels more stable. He opens the drawer in the small caddy next to his bed. Dean's clothes are in a bag, and Castiel can't help smiling to himself. He's a little shorter than the firefighter, but he is a bit thicker, if not leaner than Dean. Slinging the bag on top of the covers, he opens it and inspects the contents. A soft and well-worn AC/DC shirt, a pair of sweats, socks, and boxers. Castiel can't stop the laugh that escapes as he wanders into the bathroom. 

Showing quickly, Castiel exits the shower, his hair dripping, and it wraps it up in the towel. He steps into the boxers, stretching the band a little. "We're not quite the same size, Dean," Castiel whispers to himself. He pulls the shirt over his head and shimmies the sweats up his legs. Luckily, the pants are a bit larger, and they hang a little off his supple hips. "I think he'll have to retrieve these off of me if he wants them back," Castiel teases his reflection. He pads out of the bathroom and tosses a quick text to Samantha to pick him up at the hospital. He also tucks Dean's phone number into the overnight bag and takes a seat in the chair in his room. About forty-five minutes go by, and Samantha has him loaded up in her car.

"How'd the meeting go with Dean?" Samantha opens up the conversation.

Castiel eyes her. "It went very well. Why do you ask?" He questions, suspiciously.

"Boss, you have never wanted someone like I saw how you wanted him," Samantha mentions, eyes on the road. "I am rooting for you. I really hope the two of you hit it off. I also hope he's into guys. It's been some time since you've had a date, too," she jabs, a smirk on her lips.

Castiel sighs. "It hasn't been that long. Has it?" He does some mental math in his head. Since before he opened the store and that was… It had been a long time! Castiel cringes silently. "Do I come off as desperate?" He asks her softly.

"No, never. You are sincere and kind. Anyone would be lucky to have a chance with you," Samantha smiles again. "Here we go," she announces as she pulls into the driveway of Castiel's modest home. She smiles at the two Japanese maples in the yard and the millions of flowers lining the house's walkways and front. The two-story house is smaller than the other homes in the neighborhood, but the inside always amazes her. 

"Everything okay there?" Castiel asks, breaking Samantha from her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Are you going to be okay alone? You were just in a fire, and well, I think you should have someone stay with you for a couple days until you adjust," Samantha says, concerned. 

"I'll be fine. You might like to know that Dean gave me his phone number and told me that he would provide for me if I needed anything. What a gentleman, huh?" Castiel laughs as he pushes the door open. He grabs the bag from the floorboard and waves before closing the door. Fishing his keys out, he wanders up the walk to his door. He turns to Samantha, still waiting in her car, and shoos her off. She shakes her head but does as he asks. She pulls away and down the street, waving out her window. Castiel smiles and unlocks the door, stepping over the threshold.

The stale air insults his nose, and he moves over to the closest window, opening it quickly. Castiel follows suit and opens the rest of the windows, the warm air flooding the house with instant freshness. He takes a deep breath but immediately regrets it as he starts coughing uncontrollably. "Okay," he pants after he recovers. "No deep breaths yet," Castiel shakes his head as he enters his bedroom. He feels incredibly tired after the coughing episode and drops onto his back on the bed. In a short time, he's dozing.

_Castiel is surrounded by fire and heat again. He screams, thrashing against the flames that threaten to consume him. His skin begins to blister and split. Once more, the angel comes and places his hands upon Castiel, healing the damage. This time the angel has a face, and it belongs to Dean. Those green eyes land on Castiel's lips, and Dean leans in, kissing him gently. Castiel groans, his hands fisted into Dean's robe._

Castiel wakes in the dark and turns the lamp on. The room flooded with soft light. "Oh, Dean. You are stunning," Castiel muses to himself. His hand drifts to the nearby table to get his phone, and it comes back to him that it was destroyed in the fire. He sighs, tomorrow he'll have to get a new phone, then call the insurance company. That's going to be a pain. Looking at the clock, he notes it already past one, so Castiel pulls back the covers and tucks himself in. He grips the edge of Dean's shirt and thinks of the green-eyed beauty as he drifts off again.

When the morning sun shines through the window, Castiel climbs out of bed. He looks at himself in the mirror. Running his fingers through his unruly hair does nothing, as usual. Passing through the doorway, he enters the kitchen down the ways on the left. Castiel places a coffee cup under the spout of the Keurig and fills the water reservoir. Blindly, he reaches into the jar of coffee k-cups and places one into the holder on the machine. Finally, he starts the brewing process and leans back against the counter as he waits. Slowly, he rubs his temples, trying to slow the progress of the growing stress headache. There is so much to do today, and he needs caffeine to survive it all. When the coffee maker finally spews its last spit of water, Castiel pulls the cup from under the funnel and blows over the liquid. He takes a slow sip, relishing in the bold flavor splashing over his taste buds. Almost immediately, the bust of caffeinated energy surges through his bloodstream and rejuvenates his sleepy body. He inhales slowly and feels the pull of his lungs, and stops. Castiel smiles; he's learning how to control the coughing fits.

Heading back into his bedroom, Castiel looks through the closet for some clothes. The phone store trip shouldn't be difficult, especially when he's looking forward to getting a new phone anyway. The call after getting home will be more challenging. Castiel hated dealing with professional stuff. If he could hire someone to manage that part of the business, he would, but he couldn't see spending a lot of cash now just to not deal with some red tape. Castiel grumbles as he pulls off his shirt and slicks his pits up with deodorant. Suiting up in a blue button-up and a pair of tight-fitting jeans, he draws on his shoes and enters the garage.

"Fuck," Castiel mutters, shaking his head to see the room empty. "The car must still be back at the store," he sighs. He reaches into his pocket for his phone, forgetting that it's broken. "Fuck!" He yells, throwing his keys across the garage. Castiel pulls at his hair and stomps back into the house. He pitches his coffee cup into the air, and it smashes in the sink. "Why?! Why did this have to happen?!" Castiel continues to yell, storming down the hallway and tearing off his clothes. 

The bed is waiting when Castiel throws himself onto it. He pulls the blankets up, coughing hard, chest tightening. It takes at least ten minutes to calm down, the tears spilling down his face from exertion and pain. "I'm done with today. Fuck it all," Castiel whispers, and he closes his eyes. Sleep is fitful at best for him and full of dreams and fire. Many times throughout the day, he wakes, screaming. "Can I get some sleep?" Castiel grumbles into the dimming evening light. He throws a pillow into the closet and kicks off the blankets, then suddenly he's hit with a flashback of the fire. Imaginary heat invades and scorches his lungs, and he begins choking. Castiel throws himself to the floor, seeing smoke billow into his bedroom, but he isn't there; he's back in the store. The memory grips his mind so tight, Castiel can feel the concrete under his palms. 

"Dean?" Castiel calls out. He knows that at some time, he's going to be saved. How long did it take last time? How long was he in that burning building? Anxiety fills his chest, heart speeding up, and he knows he has to get out. Slowly, he drags himself along the floor. He recalls the fire safety he learned in college. After some time, Castiel gets to the door. It's dark outside when it gets open, but he pushes on and finally lands on his porch. Where the fuck was Dean? Where are the trucks? Who the hell is going to put out the fire? The questions circle his brain as he falls asleep outside, on his back, at the entrance to his home.


	8. Light Me Up

To say that Dean’s first meeting with the insanely gorgeous man he pulled from a burning building went the way he imagined it might be a complete and utter lie. There was no way he was expecting what happened between them to have actually happened. The amount of tension completely caught him off guard and knocked the breath out of him. He remembers Samantha telling Dean that her boss had been ‘worked up’ by him. Dean had caught Castiel’s attention through the security video. But Jesus hell, the man was right out of one of Dean’s wet dreams. 

Dean came out as bisexual a few years ago, and he didn’t care who knew. Also, it had hardly been news to the few people close to him. However, there was one problem and one thing making him a little nervous about this sinfully magnetic man. Dean has never actually _been_ with another man. 

If he’s being honest with himself, he hasn’t been with much of anyone. When most kids his age were hooking up with each other, Dean was busy taking care of Sam and cleaning up his father’s messes. His father was almost like a second child, whether it be an unpaid bar tab or the scattered cans and glass bottles. After that, his schooling and training ate up his free time, so he didn’t have time to date. Truthfully, Dean doesn’t mind since no one has really ever made him feel as intrigued as this particular business owner. 

Dean grabs his phone from its spot on the couch next to him and checks for any new messages or calls. Nothing. He lets out a soft sigh, dropping the phone on his lap. He assumed Castiel would have been discharged from the hospital by now and hoped to hear from him. He grabs his coffee and takes a quick sip, trying to pay attention to the movie he put on, but finding it difficult to concentrate. 

Dean’s phone starts to ring, “Highway to Hell” blaring through the tiny speaker. 

Thankful for the distraction, Dean sighs as he grabs his phone and swipes to answers. “Hello?” He says into the speaker.

“Where are you right now?” A very annoyed feminine voice asks.

Dean’s eyes narrow, grabbing the remote and turning the television off. “Um, home?” He furrows his brow, thinking of to whom the voice belongs.

“I think you promised to take care of a certain someone. Or am I mistaken?” The voice accuses. 

“Samantha?” Dean tries. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” He asks, pushing himself to his feet.

“I can’t be there all the time, and I think that someone needs to be there with Castiel. He told me that you gave him your phone number and offered to help. Well, I think you should help him. His address is twenty-five thirty-six Blue Cloud Way. I dropped him off last night,” Samantha says, her voice mellowing out. 

Dean grabs a pen and notepad in his kitchen, writing down the address. “I’m not disagreeing with you, but now you’re directing me to bother him at his house?” He runs a hand over his face. “He… he doesn’t have anyone?” Dean asks, concerned but also wanting to learn more about Castiel.

“You and I are it, buddy,” Samantha snorts.

Dean frowns slightly at the news and looks down at his watch. “Alright, I’m not doing anything, so I can head over there with some breakfast,” he clears his throat. “What does he like?” Dean asks, tapping his pen on the notepad.

“I don’t know him that well, Casanova. He’s my boss. You’ll have to figure that on your own,” she teases. “Listen, I have to go now. You go take care of him for the both of us,” Samantha finishes and hangs up. 

“Well, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine,” Dean groans, setting his phone down on the counter. He rolls his eyes to himself as he walks to his bedroom to change. He picks a green flannel with a dark grey t-shirt underneath. Dean wishes he could call or text Castiel a heads up that he was coming over if he was the type of person who didn’t like surprise company.

After getting ready, he heads out the door and decides on a couple of breakfast burritos and some coffee. He stops by his favorite coffee bistro and feels stupid when he realizes that he doesn’t know how Castiel takes his coffee, let alone if he even likes the stuff. So he tells the barista black and grabs a small bag of creamer and sweeteners. 

Dean’s stomach starts doing flips the closer he gets to Castiel’s house and wonders what kind of place the guy has. How is it decorated? But before he knows it, he’s pulling up in front of a beautiful home with trees and flowers everywhere. He’s distracted by the colorful blooms a moment before noticing a familiar figure, in an all too familiar position, on the porch. 

Dean’s eyes widen as he flips into firefighter mode. “Fuck..no,” he breathes as he struggles with his belt and pushes the car door open, sprinting up to the porch without closing it behind him. He drops to his knees beside Castiel and immediately checks for a pulse and takes in a deep breath when he feels one. He cups the man’s face with his hands and runs his thumb along his jaw with the grain of stubble. “Cas, come on. Wake up for me,” he pleads. 

Castiel rouses from sleep, looking up at Dean. “Angel?” He whispers. Slowly, Castiel lifts his hands to cover Dean’s. “Why are you here?” He questions, his mind sluggishly coming back online. 

Dean lets out a small breath and smiles warmly down at the other man. “Doesn’t matter why I’m here, Sweetheart,” he chuckles softly. “How about we get you off this porch and inside, hmm?” He tries, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“The porch?” Castiel questions, looking around them. He squints into the sunlight. “Dean, what time is it?” He questions, pushing himself up. Slowly, Castiel stands and looks into his house. “What the fuck happened?” 

Dean gently grabs Castiel’s elbow to help steady the man and looks at his watch. “Almost ten in the morning,” he studies Cas’ face and furrows his eyebrows. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He asks.

“Making coffee, getting ready to go buy a new phone,” Castiel looks through the glass storm door, seeing a mess inside his living room. “Did I get robbed?” He asks, reaching for the handle.

Dean watches Castiel intently and narrows his eyes a bit. “Cas...” he says, taking a deep breath and putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

Castiel looks at Dean again, his eyes grazing up and down, taking in the feast before him. “Dean, why are you here?” He asks again, opening the door—Castiel motions for the other man to go first.

Dean takes a step inside the house, looking around briefly before looking back at Castiel. “Well, it looks like you could use _someone_ here,” Dean smiles weakly. “And lucky for you, I have the next three days off,” he nods.

“I can assure you that I am fine, probably,” he huffs. “That’s the first time I’ve awoken on my porch,” Castiel says with finality. 

Dean’s eyes narrow, and he tilts his head slightly. “You still woke up on your porch,” he sighs. “Smoke inhalation can come with some pretty nasty after-effects like memory loss and fainting,” he counters. “You just got out of the hospital, and I offered to help if you need anything. I picked up breakfast on my way over, and I can give you a ride anywhere if you need one,” Dean offers.

“I’m going to assume that Samantha gave you my address. I know I didn’t,” Castiel mumbles, closing the door behind him. He turns around, slipping past Dean, and starts to pick up the random items scattered around the room. “I’m sorry for the mess. Had I known you were coming by, I would have been prepared for company,” he shrugs again, righting a blanket. 

Dean nods, rubbing the back of his neck as he follows Castiel with his eyes. “She did,” he admits, taking a breath. “A little mess never hurt anyone. How can I help?” He asks, trying for one of his charming smiles. 

“You mentioned food?” Castiel turns his gaze to Dean, eyebrow cocking. “You can take a seat over at that table,” Castiel orders, taking a step into the kitchen and stops suddenly. “What the hell?” He sighs deeply.

“Yeah, it’s still out in my car. I can go grab it,” he says, moving towards the door but stops when he hears Castiel’s words. “Cas?” Dean calls back, trying to make sure he’s okay.

“It’s fine, Dean. Please go fetch the food,” Castiel grumps. He strains his eyes, trying to spot the broken pieces of ceramic that obviously shattered everywhere. “What the hell was I doing last night?” Castiel muses, picking up parts of the cup. He tosses each piece into the trash and grabs the larger pieces out of the sink. Castiel dumps the drain catch next, then runs the water. Using the sink sprayer, he wets the surface, then wipes it with the kitchen cloth. “I’m a fucking mess,” Castiel growls at himself as his hands start to shake slightly. 

Dean sighs softly to himself as he walks out and down the drive to his car. He grabs the food and coffee, balancing them carefully before shutting the car door. Dean looks around the neighborhood, walking back up to the porch and back in the house, closing the door behind him. He worries his bottom lip in thought, knowing that Castiel needs help but trying to figure out the best way to do that. “They might be a little cold now if you don’t mind that, but I think they reheat pretty well,” he calls out, setting the things on the table Castiel directed him to earlier.

“It’s fine,” Castiel replies, shaking himself from whatever this is. He meets Dean at the table, a small smile across his lips. “Thank you for taking the time to check on me. I am fine, though. There is no need for you or Samantha to worry about me,” Castiel chuckles while reaching for a burrito. 

Dean shrugs, reaching for a burrito. He’s not really paying attention and accidentally reaches for the same one as Castiel and blushes as their fingers brush against one another. Dean clears his throat, pulling his hand back quickly, and grabs the second option. “S’not a problem,” he keeps his eyes on his food as he unwraps it and can feel the tips of his ears redden. “Like I said, I have the next three days off, and I’m free,” he licks his lips, finally taking a bite.

Castiel watches as Dean becomes embarrassed and smiles at how cute the man looks when he blushes. “Thank you, Dean. I need to retrieve my car, and then I should be fine from there. I have to get a new cell phone and make some calls to get the insurance claim going. Do you know how long it will take for the incident report to be finalized?” Castiel asks, unwrapping his sandwich. 

Dean swallows his food down. “I already gave my Lieutenant my report, so hopefully it won’t take more than a few weeks,” he smiles weakly. “I’ll ask him when I go in next and let you know,” he offers.

“I know I keep saying it, but thank you. To tell you the truth, I am not looking forward to calling these people. They always assume that accidents aren’t accidents. Once, I tried to explain why they’re called accidents because people don’t expect them. When it comes to money, I suppose they don’t see it that way,” Castiel shrugs then shoves the burrito between his lips. 

“You’re more than welcome,” Dean blinks a few times, watching Castiel’s mouth. He nods and lets out a chuckle. “Yeah, insurance companies can be a pain in the ass,” he shakes his head. “If there is anything on our end that we can do to make the process easier on you, just let me know.” 

“Mmm fmmfffmmm rmmmffmmmrr…” Castiel says, holding a finger up.

Dean chuckles and smirks to himself as he watches Castiel. “I hope you like it. I wasn’t sure what to get,” he admits, taking a sip of coffee.

Castiel finishes the large bite in his mouth. “I’m sorry, it is rude to talk with my mouth full. I was trying to say that I just need a shower and I’ll be ready shortly. The remote for the television is on the table in the other room. I shouldn’t be more than twenty minutes,” Castiel nods down the hall, then he wanders off. “Thanks again for the burrito, Dean,” Castiel calls out, disappearing into a doorway.

“Anytime,” Dean calls back with a smirk. He finishes his own meal, cleans up the mess on the table, and fumbles around the kitchen before finally finding the garbage can. His eyes narrow at the remains of what appears to be a ceramic coffee mug. He lets out a soft sigh to himself and tosses the breakfast garbage away. He finds his way to the living room and locates the remote where Castiel said it would be, and powers on the device as he takes a seat on the couch. Flipping through the stations doesn’t seem to stop his mind from wandering to unbidden thoughts of the man in the other room.

The sound of water filters through the door and into the living room, and Castiel hears faint talking from down the hall. He assumes Dean found out how to turn on his television. Smiling to himself, he tests the water and steps into the stream. Castiel groans as the hot stream spills over his back. Reaching over, he presses his palms to the cold tile, letting the stress of the past few days run down the drain of his shower. 

Dean’s eyes wander around the space and take in the different things about the house, trying to gather as much information about Castiel as he can. His ears perk at the sound of a running shower. Dean’s mouth becomes slightly dry, and he turns the volume up just a few levels to try and take his mind to a more appropriate place. 

Castiel smiles when he hears the sound hitch up in the other room. “Everything okay out there, Dean?” He calls out, head tipped back in the water. Grabbing the shampoo, he squirts a handful and cards his fingers through his hair. The soap lathers up, and he breathes deep, relaxing further. 

Dean’s eyes widen, and he’s glad Castiel can’t see him blush at that moment. Was he that obvious? He clears his throat. “Uh, yeah, all good,” he calls back, cursing himself under his breath.

Castiel laughs slightly as he starts to rinse the suds out. He groans again, massaging the slick product out of his messy locks. Blindly, he grabs for the body soap, knocking over the conditioner in the process, and cringes as the bottle falls to the floor with a loud thump.

Dean turns the volume back down and looks in the direction of the commotion. He bites his lip, and before he can control his legs, he’s approaching the door and knocks softly. “Cas, you alright?” He calls through the door.

Castiel squats down in the shower to pick up the fallen container and jerks slightly when he hears Dean’s voice so close to the door. “Yeah, Dean. I’m fine, just dropped the soap,” Castiel chokes back a laugh. “Feel like helping me pick it up?” He teases. 

Dean coughs, and his jaw drops momentarily at Castiel’s words before taking a step back. He smirks to himself as he feels his stomach flip, and the ever-present blush he gets around the attractive man returns. Wetting his lips, he swallows hard, looking at the door as if he had x-ray vision.

“Don’t have an aneurysm, Dean! I wasn’t being serious,” Castiel says, righting the conditioner on the shelf. Shaking his head, he squeezes the bottle, and a string of soap falls into his palm, making a puddle. “Now, unless you want to hear me washing up and pleasuring myself, you might want to go back to the couch. I promise I’ll be quiet,” Castiel explains, his voice even. 

Dean covers his face with his hands, shakes his head, and chuckles at himself. _Pull it together, Winchester_ , he silently chastises himself as he lets out a breath, making his way back to the couch. Why? Why was this man having such an effect on him? He sighs, running a hand over his hair. 

Straining an ear, Castiel listens for Dean to step away from the door. When he’s sure he’s alone, Castiel runs his hands over his chest and up to his shoulders, squeezing slightly. Castiel hums low then leans against the wall and trails his hands back down his body. Grinning to himself, he thinks about Dean out in the living space, and although he said he was going to get off. He didn’t mean it. Castiel hardly knew the man out there. It would be insulting to jerk off and not at least offer a romp in his bed first. With that thought, he washes quickly and shuts the water off. He knows that he’s wasted enough time teasing the sexy man who’s vowed his help. Castiel grabs the towel outside the shower door and wipes most of the water from his body. His hair still dripping, he exits the bathroom and pads silently back down to his room with the towel wrapped around his waist. 

Dean does his best to keep his eyes focused on the screen in front of him as he hears the water stop. He has no idea what he’s looking at or what’s going on with the television people. Still, it gives him something to direct his gaze at other than the direction that Castiel could be.

Castiel looks around his bedroom, surprised by the mess in here, too. “What was I doing last night?” He questions himself and tosses his towel into the hamper. Crossing the space, he stands in front of his dresser and opens the drawer. He pulls out a pair of black cotton boxers and slips them on—next, socks. Castiel picks out a bright blue pair with a shooting star on the side. After, he finds something comfortable to wear, his favorite worn pair of blue jeans, and pulls Dean’s shirt on. Silently, he leaves his room, sneaking down the hall, and peeks in on the guy in his living room. 

Dean’s knee bounces up and down with a mix of nerves and anticipation as he sits on the couch. What _was_ it about Castiel? He couldn’t for the life of him ever remember anyone making him feel as on edge as Cas was. But the thing about it was, Dean didn’t necessarily dislike the feeling. It was invigorating in a way he had only ever found in his line of work. He shakes his head to clear out his thoughts and goes back to trying to focus on the television.

“I see you haven’t resorted to watching porn. Your self-control is admirable,” Castiel starts, as he rounds the couch, sitting on the far end. “I need your help picking up my car, then I should be okay. I won’t keep you longer than necessary. I’m sure you are a busy man,” Castiel says, smiling at Dean.

Dean chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. He glances at the familiar shirt Castiel reappeared in, and his eyes widen and darken with lust. What the fuck? It’s just a shirt. He attempts to blink the desire out of his eyes and shrugs. “I’m not that busy, believe me,” he grins.

“A hero like you, I’m surprised,” Castiel teases and stands. “Shall we? After I get my keys, that is. One moment,” Castiel leaves the room and heads through the kitchen. He opens the door to the garage and squints into the muted light. Flicking on the overhead light shines some brightness into the darkened room. Castiel catches the dull glint in the corner of the room, and he heads over to the keys, brow knotted. 

Dean nods and watches as Castiel goes to find his keys and grabs the remote, flipping the television off. He rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands for a moment, letting out a deep breath. He moves from the couch to the door they entered, feeling more collected. 

Castiel returns a moment later, eyes on Dean at the door. “Here they are. I think I’d lose, well, everything if it wasn’t attached. You ready?” Castiel tilts his head, nodding at the door.

Dean smiles and nods. “Yeah, let’s do it,” he coughs. “ **This**. Let’s go,” he clears his throat and turns quickly, opening the door and walks outside towards his car, grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

“Hold on a sweet second!” Castiel gasps. “This is your ride?” He whines.

Dean turns and smirks, “Yep,” his smirk turns into a full-blown smile as he absentmindedly trails his fingers along the shiny hood. “She’s my pride and joy.” 

“You ever have sex in the back of her?” Castiel asks, running his hand over her hood.

Dean’s eyes widen, and his blush comes back with a vengeance. He blinks a few times, clearing his throat, and shakes his head with a smirk, trying to be more confident than he felt. “Nah, only in my dreams,” he chuckles.

Castiel grins. “One to check off the bucket list, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Dean smirks. “Sooner rather than later, I’m hoping,” he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes flick over the length of Castiel’s body and find their way back to that intense blue. 

“Hot guy like you, shouldn’t be so hard,” Castiel fingers the slick paint job, rounding the front and standing next to the passenger side. “Gotta have a million chicks lining up to get a ride on that ax of yours,” Castiel winks.

Dean barks out a nervous laugh and shakes his head. “Not so much,” he admits. “Not sure I’d notice if I did anyway,” he shrugs with a smile, opening his door. 

“What are YOU talking about? How could you not know if someone is interested in you? Don’t they just come up and peel off your clothes?” Castiel gasps.

“Nah,” he laughs. “It’s easy to not notice other people when _one_ has all of your attention,” he shoots Castiel a smirk before slipping into the driver’s seat.

“Oh? What’s her name?” Castiel cocks a brow, pulling the door open.

Dean grips the wheel, squeezing slightly. “There isn’t a ‘her’,” he says softly.

“I see. You don’t have to say anymore. I wish you and this young man the best,” Castiel ducks his head. 

Dean takes a breath looking over at Castiel. “Yeah, me too,” he nods in agreement, turning the key in the ignition, making her roar to life. 


	9. Up In Smoke

Try as Castiel might, learning that Dean is interested in someone else really puts a damper on his day. The entire ride to the parking lot of his burnt-out store, Castiel pouts. He will be the first to admit that when things do not go his way, Castiel is not above sulking. He broods in his thoughts and is quiet while Dean drives. At least one thing was confirmed, Dean is into men; unfortunately for Castiel, Dean is already spoken for. He should have seen it coming. Now Castiel knows he has to apologize for his teasing and his earlier behavior at the hospital. This all sucks so much!

During the drive to Castiel’s shop, Dean steals glances over at the man, appreciating how good the man looks sitting in his passenger seat. He’s not sure but feels almost a shift in Castiel’s mood on the drive. Dean wonders if he said or did something wrong but also realizes how rough it could be seeing a business you own charred and lifeless. So he keeps his mouth shut and eyes on the road, trying not to notice when they wander to admire Castiel’s profile. He thought maybe Castiel was as into him as Dean was, but perhaps the guy just liked to flirt and make Dean the blushing mess he seemed to turn into around the alluring man.

Castiel eyes the shell of the burnt-out building and sighs deeply. He does send a small prayer of thanks to the gods that he parked his car on the other end of the parking lot. “Over there,” Castiel points at his tan jalopy. 

Dean eyes the car and raises his eyebrow slightly at it. He smiles briefly, thinking the vehicle fits Castiel well. “Nice wheels,” Dean pulls up next to it and puts the car in park. He takes in a breath tapping his fingers on the wheel. “Um, I know you said you were fine, but really, I’m free if you needed help or just wanted the company,” Dean offers.

Turning in his seat, Castiel smiles at Dean, the edges a little downturned. “I appreciate the ride over. I feel like I should apologize for my behavior in the hospital. I should have known better. I hope you can forgive me,” he looks down, slightly embarrassed. “I have your phone number should I need anything, but I think it might be better to just be friends,” Castiel blinks. 

Of course, Castiel must have picked up on Dean’s lack of experience. His face falls slightly at the last word.  _ Friends _ . “Sure,” he nods and tries to smile. “You don’t have to apologize,” he shifts in the seat slightly. “You didn’t do anything to apologize for.” 

Castiel pushes his way out of Dean’s car, a slight ache in his chest. “Thank you again for all of the help. I really hope you’ll be careful and not run into any more burning buildings to save some damsel in distress. Unless that’s your kinda thing,” Castiel grins and winks. 

Dean chuckles and returns Castiel’s grin. “Apparently, it is. I kind of made it my career,” he shrugs. “So, it looks like I made the right choice,” he looks down and picks at something on his jeans, wishing he had more time with Castiel.

Chuckling, Castiel closes the door behind him, then pats the roof of the car. Slowly, he wanders over to his vehicle and reaches into his pants for the keys. He trips slightly over the uneven pavement and falls onto the asphalt. 

Dean’s eyes widen, and he quickly undoes his belt and exits the car swiftly. He rounds the car and takes a couple steps towards Castiel, giving him a once over. “You alright?” Dean asks, holding out a hand to help him up.

Taking the offered hand, Castiel grabs onto the car bumper and hauls himself up. “Yeah, I think there is a rock or something. I didn’t see it,” he explains, then brushes himself off. “I swear, I’m not that clumsy,” Castiel confesses, looking down at himself, checking for dirt or scrapes. 

“Didn’t think you were, Sweetheart,” Dean chuckles, watching Castiel. He makes a fist with the hand he had offered Cas, still feeling a tingling sensation from the touch.

“I’m going to have to learn to live without you, Dean. There are more people to save,” Castiel shakes his head. “See ya around.” He walks over to the driver’s side and unlocks the door. Taking a seat, he pushes the key into the ignition and nods through the windshield. The car comes to life, the engine rattling and black smoke pouring from the tailpipe. Castiel stares at the smoke from the rearview mirror and just sits there. 

Dean watches Castiel intently after he starts his car and furrows his eyebrows before stepping up to the car and knocking lightly on the window.

“Hmmm…?” Castiel shakes his head, looking up at Dean through the closed window. Leaning over, he rolls down the glass. “You’re still here?” Castiel asks, blinking slowly.

“Yeah, it looked like you went somewhere else for a minute. I wanted to make sure you were good,” Dean responds, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Yeah, uh, do you smell smoke?” Castiel asks his voice far off. He looks around the car and shudders. Heat flares up in his body, and Castiel grips the steering wheel tight. His eyes glaze over, pupils shifting slowly back and forth. 

Dean’s eyes widen as he watches Castiel have some sort of an episode. He quickly pulls the door open and places a hand gently on Castiel’s cheek. “Hey, Sweetheart. Come back, you’re safe,” he says softly, turning Castiel’s head to look him in the eyes. “Look at my eyes. What color are they?” He tries, studying the other man’s face.

Castiel breathes heavily, his chest heaving and sweat breaking on his brow. “It’s hot,” he says as he pushes back against the seat. “Someone help me,” Castiel whispers. “Please help me.” 

“Cas. Castiel,” Dean says, feeling helpless. “You’re safe. It’s me,” he runs his thumb along his cheekbone. “It’s Dean.”

Slowly, Castiel turns his face in Dean’s hands. “Angel?” He asks, a sob escaping as the world of fire and smoke falls away, and reality comes crashing back over him. “Dean? What is happening? I think I need to go back to the hospital. I think they may have discharged me too soon,” Castiel shares with the man next to him. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dean says softly. “I can take you back if you want,” he nods. “This can happen after going through what you did. It’s alright,” he gives Castiel a sad smile.

“Thank you, Dean. Can you drive? I don’t know if it’s safe for me to be behind the wheel at the moment,” Castiel shakes his head and turns off the ignition. 

Dean nods, stepping back to let Castiel out of the car. “Of course. It’s not a problem,” he says, opening his passenger door.

Opening the door, Castiel exits his car. He locks the door and gives Dean a small smile. “You really are a hero, Dean,” he mumbles. 

“It’s nothing, really. Just in the right place at the right time, Cas,” he replies, giving Castiel what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

“I just wish I would have had better timing,” Castiel mumbles under his breath. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, if you are,” Dean nods, gesturing to the open door of the impala.

Nodding to Dean, he gets back into the black beast of a car, settling into the seat. Castiel sighs deeply, rubbing his temples. “Why did this have to happen now?” He mumbles to no one. 

Dean closes the door gently and makes his way back to the driver’s seat. He re-fastens his seat belt and glances over at Castiel before heading in the direction of the hospital. Once on the road, he taps a bit on the wheel as he comes to a stoplight. “What some music?” He asks, turning his head to Castiel

“Music sounds great. Anything is fine,” Castiel agrees, then stares out the windshield. 

“You got it,” Dean nods and grabs his favorite tape, and pushes it into the tape deck. The light turns green, and he presses down on the accelerator, drumming his fingers on the wheel as the beginning chords of Led Zeppelin’s ‘Ramble On’ fill the car. 

“You can’t be that old, Dean. What’s with the taste in music,” Castiel asks, cocking his eyebrow.

Dean places a hand over his chest, acting more offended than he is. “Excuse you,” he chuckles softly. “Zeppelin may be old, but it’s my favorite,” he informs Castiel, making a turn.

Castiel laughs loud, shaking his head. “I was saying that you’re not old, Dean,” he looks at the man next to him, his eyes shining slightly. “You are something special, aren’t you?” 

Dean smiles back at Castiel before turning his head quickly as he feels heat pricking up his neck. He chuckles nervously. “I’m just a guy,” he shakes his head a bit and continues to tap along with the beat of the song and doesn’t realize he starts humming along.

“You ran into a burning building to save someone you didn’t know. You could have been killed yourself. Dean, you came to visit me in the hospital. We don’t know each other, and I don’t mean anything. I’m just some dude,” Castiel shrugs. “No normal person would do what you do for someone else,” he sighs, sinking deeper into the seat. 

“I don’t see it that way, but If you say so,” Dean shrugs, shaking his head. He worries his bottom lip as he pulls into the hospital parking lot.

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel starts. “You’ve rescued me three times now? Brought me food and showed up at my house? These are things people just don’t do for others. I know,” Castiel trails off. 

Dean sighs softly, pulling into a spot and unhooking his belt. “I don’t just do them for anyone,” he shakes his head, exiting the car and walking quickly over to the passenger side, opening the door for Castiel.

“What a gentleman,” Castiel teases softly. “Who do you do then, Dean?” He grins as he gets out of the car. For a moment, things get a little gray, and Castiel leans against the reliable machine. “Well, I really hope they can help me with this. It’s becoming a bit inconvenient for me,” he grouses. 

Dean smirks briefly before worry takes over his features. He reaches out to help steady Castiel. “Yeah, here’s hoping,” he replies. “Let’s get you inside, huh?” He smiles apologetically.

Castiel follows Dean’s lead, enjoying the feeling of the other man’s hands on him. Dean is as built as he is, makes Castiel feel a little weak in his knees. That could be the lack of oxygen in his head, too. Either way, he can’t help but to guiltily lean harder on the other man. What he wouldn’t give to get Dean under him for a night.

Dean does his best to lead Castiel into the hospital, trying not to think of the feeling of the other man’s muscles bunching and flexing under his grip. He glances around the lobby as they enter and walk Castiel towards the desk.

“Hello? What seems to be the problem today?” The nurse asks, looking between Dean and Castiel.

“My name is Castiel Novak. I was released yester…” Castiel looks at Dean. “When was I released from the hospital?”

The nurse looks at Dean, her eyes a little wide. “Has he been like this all day?” She scans over Castiel, her gaze sharp. 

Dean looks between the two of them. “He was released yesterday early in the evening,” he swallows with a small nod. “I got to his house about quarter to ten this morning and found him on the porch asleep, and he didn’t remember how he got there,” he sighs, running a hand over his hair. 

“Okay, let’s get him back and check his oxygen,” the nurse types something on the keyboard. “Looks like you were here for a bit for some smoke inhalation, Mr. Novak?” She asks, looking up at Castiel.

Castiel nods slowly, his hearing going a little fuzzy for a moment. “I, uh… why am I here?” He says, squinting.

“We need to take him back now. You can wait over in the sitting area, for now, Mister?” She asks, rounding the station and pressing a button on the counter. Two male nurses come back from behind some doors and grab Castiel just a moment before he crumples to the ground. The nurse starts to whisper something stern to the two men. They nod and guide Castiel back behind the doors. The nurse points to the chairs. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Dean’s eyes widen, watching the scene unfold in front of him. “I think I need to stay with him,” he tries, moving towards the doors. 

The nurse steps in front of Dean. “Are you family?” She asks.

Dean blinks. “Um, not exactly. I’m his… boyfriend,” the word slips out of Dean’s mouth before he can stop it. He sighs softly. “Please… just let me stay with him.”

The nurse nods and gives Dean an understanding look. “Okay, just listen to what they tell you to do and give them room. He’s going to be hooked up to a monitor and given some oxygen. I believe he is slightly low on his count. That will explain the confusion and the fainting. If he doesn’t get better in a couple of hours, we are going to keep him for observation,” the nurse guides Dean back behind the doors and to a small room.

Castiel is already lying on a hospital bed, his eyes closed and breathing deeply. The mask around his face clouds up with each breath. The monitor beeps slowly, his heart rate slightly erratic. His eyes move slowly back and forth under his eyelids. 

“Try to be quiet,” she says and points to the chair next to the bed. “Let him rest some more,” she finishes and leaves the two of them alone in the semi-private room. 

Dean nods in understanding to the nurse and lets out a breath once she’s gone. He scrubs a hand over his face and sits down in the chair next to Castiel’s bed, and watches the man’s chest rise and fall.

Castiel slowly opens his eyes after the nurse has left. “How did you get back here, Dean?” He whispers, looking at the man next to him. 

Dean startles for a second, hearing Castiel’s voice. “I didn’t want you to be alone back here, so I, um, asked,” he answers, sitting up in the chair. “Just try and rest,” he nods. 

“Picking up bad habits from Samantha, huh?” Castiel grins and takes a shuddering breath. “Only family is allowed back here. What lie did you tell them to let you back?” Castiel’s eyes glisten as he looks at Dean fondly. 

Dean looks down to his lap, feeling his face flush. “I  _ may _ have told the nurse I was your… boyfriend,” he answers, letting out a breath.

“Dean, no one likes a cheater,” Castiel shakes his head. “How do you think your special boy will feel about that when you tell him?” He levels a gaze at Dean. 

Dean looks up at Castiel, and he cocks an eyebrow. “What? I don’t have…” he tilts his head. “I’m not with anyone,” he informs Cas.

“What was that about having the attention of one person then?” Castiel questions, cocking his head. He tries to lay still, but his chest starts to feel heavy even with the oxygen pumping in through his nose and mouth. 

Dean blinks a few times and clears his throat, “I…” he starts, taking a deep breath, "This probably isn’t the best time,” he reasons, meeting Castiel’s eyes.

“I suppose, but I’m not going anywhere. So, why not now?” Castiel shrugs, and the beeping on the monitor quickens a little. 

Dean bites down on his lip, considering the other man. He takes a deep breath, gathering the nerve, and nods. “The person I was referring to was you,” he says softly, averting his eyes to the ugly hospital tile.

“Dean, you hardly know me. I could understand maybe a toss in the bed, but are you saying that you  _ like _ me?” Castiel shakes his head slightly, the monitor beeping faster. Castiel laughs slightly. “Looks like you got my heart going pitter-patter, Dean.” 

Dean looks to the monitors and chuckles before looking back at Castiel. “I’m saying that there’s something about you that’s grabbed my full attention,” he sighs, running his hands over his face. “I’m sorry. You probably think I’m crazy,” he groans softly. 

“Not at all. I have to come clean myself,” Castiel replies. “I may have ogled you a bit when you came into the store last. You’re a very attractive man, Dean,” he says, his breath whooshing out of him. The machine beeps at a steady rhythm, and Castiel eyes it. “Traitor,” he laughs. 

Dean smiles bashfully and shakes his head a bit. “How are you feeling?” He asks, moving his eyes to the monitors then back to Castiel’s. “The oxygen helping?” Dean lifts a brow.

“Smooth trick there, sir. Changing the subject to if I’m okay or not,” Castiel rolls his eyes. “I feel tired. I feel like I was manhandled by some brutes,” he breathes in deep, the beeping slowing. 

Dean nods in understanding. “Try and get some rest, I’ll be right here,” he gestures. “In this ugly chair, when you wake up,” he smirks. 

“What’s wrong? Afraid if you fall into bed with me, you’ll catch feelings too, angel?” Castiel grins, and his eyes start to droop.

“I think it might be a little late for that, Sweetheart,” Dean quietly admits, with a soft grin.


	10. Firestarter

A few hours later, Castiel wakes up with a mask on his face and soft snoring next to him. He looks down to see Dean asleep, his head resting near Castiel’s hand. Dean’s soft hair is temptingly close to Castiel’s fingers, and he does everything he can to stop himself from petting the handsome man.

One of the nurses quietly enters the room. Her eyes dart between Castiel and Dean. “He was really worried about you, begged the girl up front to let him back. It was really sweet,” she whispers. 

Shaking his head, he looks at Dean and huffs a small breath. “Oh, to be young and stupid again,” he says, voice low and scratchy. 

The woman giggles slightly and goes about checking on Castiel. “Your oxygen levels look much better. You have got to learn to take it easy, Mr. Novak. Nothing strenuous. Whatever it was that caused this episode can wait,” she chastens.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t really want to deal with it anyway,” Castiel grumbles.

“My advice to you. Go home with your boyfriend, get lost in each other, and sleep the next couple of days away. Things will get better, but you seriously need to relax,” the nurse eyes Castiel.

“You’re telling me that sex isn’t stressful?” Castiel huffs slightly.

“Let him do all the work,” she supplies with a knowing smile.

Castiel nods with a smirk. “I like that advice. Do you counsel everyone like that?” He asks, incredibly curious.

She laughs, shaking her head. “No, just the incredibly cute couples. You should be out of here in about another hour, Mr. Novak,” the nurse nods to Dean. “You might want to wake him.” Just as quietly as she entered, she leaves. The sound of the machine and the oxygen surround the two men.

Castiel stretches and bumps his hand against Dean’s forehead, attempting to wake the sleeping man. 

Dean groans softly as he rouses from his sleep. His eyes blink open before looking up at Castiel with a small yawn. “Sorry, I fell asleep. Everything okay?” He asks, his eyes moving to the monitors before back to Castiel.

“Yeah, but you missed the part where the nurse told you to have sex with me,” Castiel smiles, eyes sparkling. “She said I need to relax more. I still need to get the phone, but I’m exhausted. That’s going to have to wait a couple days,” he shifts in the bed. “About an hour, I should be discharged for the second time.” Castiel shakes his head. “All because I didn’t let Samantha clean when I was working on inventory,” he huffs.

Dean looks down at this watch, checking the time. “In an hour? Wow, that’s really so…” he pauses, and his eyes widen. “I’m sorry the nurse said what?” He asks, blinking a few times as the words reach his sleep hazed mind.

“She said that you should take care of me, sexually,” Castiel smiles wide. “If you want to, that is,” he bites his lip from under the mask. 

Dean cocks a brow, studying Castiel’s expression before a grin spreads across his face. “I don’t know. Will she let you take the hospital gown and oxygen mask?” Dean smirks at Castiel, trying to exude more confidence than he feels.

“Got a thing for the sick and helpless, Dean?” Castiel grows serious, leveling his eyes with the other man’s.

“A thing for you apparently,” Dean's eyes narrow slightly, meeting Castiel’s intense blue gaze. He swallows, feeling his mouth go dry. 

Castiel barks out a laugh. “You look like someone caught you with your hand in the cookie jar,” Castiel chides. “I’m just joking with you. You’re going to have to learn that I have a wicked sense of humor,” he laughs again, then it’s cut short by a small coughing fit.

Dean’s face falls as he watches Castiel. “Are they really sure you’re okay to go?” He questions, pushing to his feet, starting for the door to look for the nurse.

“I don’t know,  _ boyfriend _ , maybe you should go and ask them,” Castiel breathes. “I know I’m not supposed to get too excited,” he nods. __

Dean ignores his stomach flipping and turns back to Castiel, raising a brow. “Are you even going to listen if she says she wants to keep you longer?” He challenges, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t try to play Daddy with me. We both know you’d bottom,” Castiel raises his eyebrow, his eyes narrowing on Dean.

“Guess you’ll have to find out for yourself,” Dean retorts, hoping a blush doesn’t betray him. He turns and makes his way down the hall to the nurse’s station.

“Yes? How can I help you?” The nurse asks, not looking up from her charts.

Dean sighs softly. “Yeah,” he clears his throat. “I’m with Castiel Novak, and he just told me you guys were planning on discharging him soon. I just wanted to make sure he was  _ really _ ready to go,” Dean says, running a hand on the back of his neck. “He kinda scared me today, and I just want to be sure,” Dean nods.

The woman looks up, closing the folder and looking over at another one. She gathers it to her and looks through it quickly. “Novak. Yeah, they’re going to clear him in about a half-hour, should he have no other complaints or issues. Everything seems to be okay. I’m assuming you’re the boyfriend?” She looks up at Dean, then smiles.

“Um, yeah. That’s me,” Dean smiles and nods. “Like I said, I just wanted to make sure. He just had a small coughing fit, and I know it comes with smoke inhalation, but I’m just…” he sighs. “Now I’m rambling. I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure he’s okay before he gets home.”

“Well, the doctor recommends someone stay close or check on him when they can. The damage caused some issues with his memory, and they think he might be prone to some flashbacks associated with some PTSD. Mr. Novak will suffer from coughing fits if he gets too excited, so again, we need him to stay calm and relax for at least two weeks. The worst of the problems hopefully should pass,” the nurse smiles again.

Dean nods, trying to take in and understand what the nurse is saying to him. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat. “Two weeks. Got it. Thank you,” he says before turning and heading back down the hall to Castiel’s room.

Castiel shuffles in the hospital bed, murmuring to himself. “You came onto him first. Poor guy is probably just playing along because he feels bad for you. Just get that special order to him and wish him a good life. You don’t need anyone to pity you,” he mumbles from behind the mask. 

Dean rounds the corner walking back into Castiel’s room with a small sigh. “Looks like you’re good to ship out in thirty or so,” Dean smiles weakly. “Did you need to make any stops on the way home?” He asks, taking a seat in the chair he previously occupied.

Shaking his head, Castiel looks down at his hands. “No, I just need to get home and rest. Probably should have been doing that this whole time,” he sighs.

Dean nods in agreement. “Yeah, Um,” he clears his throat. “The nurse told me the doctor says someone should be close or check in on you for about two weeks…” he blinks, looking up at Castiel.

Castiel stares at Dean. “I don’t have anyone. I know that Samantha is busy with her mini-vacation. I don’t have a phone at the moment. I was going to get one the other day before whatever the hell happened. I still have to get my car,” Castiel lists, and as he adds more to what needs to be done, the monitor starts beeping faster.

“Whoa, whoa,” Dean pushes to his feet, glancing at the monitors. “You have me. I told you I was here to help with whatever you need,” he nods. 

“You will not waste your time on someone like me. I appreciate what you did for me, for doing your job. Dean, you don’t owe me anything. I know I joke about being a damsel, but I can fend for myself. I’ve done it all my life,” Castiel shifts, sitting up, and the monitor starts blaring, the orange light at the top flashing.

The nurse shows up suddenly. “I’m sorry, you’re going to have to go,” she orders Dean out of the room, pointing back down the hall and through the doors. “You need to wait for him in the waiting room. I know you’ve been warned that he needs to rest,” she attempts to settle Castiel. “Mr. Novak, I need you to calm down,” she whispers, then shoots him up with a syringe of something. “This will help you sleep.”

Castiel’s eyes flutter a moment, the world going blurry. He falls back on the pillows, and his face goes slack.

“Another hour, then he might be discharged. We’ll bring him out to you, but if this is the effect you have on this man, you should think about leaving him be,” she warns again, looking between Castiel and Dean. 

Dean's eyes widen as they move from the monitors, the nurses, and back to Castiel. He opens his mouth to argue but thinks better of it, looking at the look on the nurse’s face. “Just… keep me updated. Please?” He pleads before running a hand through his hair. He turns and makes his way down to the lobby. He pushes his way through the doors and finds an empty spot close to the doors, and takes a seat, burying his face in his hands.

An hour later, Castiel comes to and looks over to, not find Dean? What happened while he was out. “Hello?” Castiel calls out, looking around the room, slightly disoriented. Why did Dean leave? Maybe it was for the best. 

The nurse comes in, checking the monitor and nodding. “Good Afternoon, Mr. Novak. Everything seems much better now. You had another slight episode, and we were forced to give you something to sleep. Your partner is out in the waiting room. I’m sorry, but we had to send him out there,” she shakes her head and goes about unhooking the wires from Castiel.

Castiel blinks slowly, watching as the woman flits about him. “My partner? You mean Dean? I see. Thank you,” he nods slightly, looking towards the direction of the waiting room. It doesn’t take long, and the nurse finishes her rounds, then drops a bag on the bed.

“Your clothes are in here; they didn’t have to cut them from you, luckily. That’s a really nice shirt you have there,” she eyes it, then Castiel. “I know he’s going to take good care of you. He was really beside himself while he was waiting. You have a good man there, Mr. Novak,” she flashes a small smile and leaves him alone.

Dressing quickly, Castiel starts to feel a pit grow in his stomach. It makes him feel jittery, and he needs to see Dean again. Finally, he pulls his shirt on and slips his shoes onto his feet, and wanders off towards the waiting room, but before he can pass the doors, another nurse stops him to sign his discharge papers. Castiel gives the woman a strained smile then passes through the doors, eyes already scanning the people for Dean. 

After what feels like a small lifetime, Dean’s head snaps in the direction of the doors as he hears them opening. He feels frozen for a slight moment before getting his wits about himself and pushing to his feet. Approaching Castiel, Dean gives a small wave and smiles before tucking his hands in his jeans’ pockets. “Hiya, Cas,” he says.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replies, his eyes soft. “I think I’m ready to go home now,” he rubs his neck, unsure of how to proceed with all of this. “Can you take me there?” 

Dean nods quickly. “Yeah. Yes. Of course,” he pulls his keys out of his pocket and clears his throat. “Do you feel wobbly or anything?” He asks. “I could grab a wheelchair, or…” he feels his face heat up. “You could just hold onto me,” he offers. 

It only takes the suggestion to pull Castiel’s eyes to Dean’s strong arms. He swallows hard, then shakes his head slightly. “I think I should be okay,” Castiel whispers, afraid to speak louder, lest his thoughts betray him. 

“Right,” Dean chews on his lip thoughtfully for a second, trying to push down the feeling of disappointment. “Let’s get you home then,” he says, turning and slowly starting for the exit.

The whole ride back to his house, Castiel is quiet. Unable to form the right sentences to tell Dean exactly how he feels, Castiel opts not to say anything at all. It doesn’t take much time to get back into his driveway, and he blinks at his house. “Ummm… This is your shirt, and I can change into another, if you’d like to come inside and wait a moment,” Castiel finally blurts out while staring out the windshield. 

Dean blinks a few times before looking down at the steering wheel. He shrugs, not looking up, afraid to make eye contact. Had he really screwed this up that badly? “It’s just a shirt. You can keep it,” he says softly. “I could still come in, though, if you’d like the company,” he tries, holding his breath, one last-ditch effort.

“I thought I was clear about not needing a babysitter,” Castiel bites out, then looks out the passenger side window. He huffs slightly, placing his forehead on the glass. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to take charity very well.”

Dean sighs, shaking his head. “It’s not charity. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be,” he says softly. “But, okay. Fine. If you don’t want me here. I’ll leave,” Dean says. At least he can say he tried.

“Why?” Castiel volleys back.

Dean looks up. “Why, what?” His brow furrows a bit.

“Why did you choose to visit me? Why do you want to be here? Dean, you did what was expected of you. Why did you seek me out? Samantha tells me that you were looking for me when she went looking for you,” Castiel provides, his voice careful.

Dean shakes his head and looks out the window. He worries at his bottom lip, trying to find the words. “You probably think I’m crazy, but there is just something about you that I can’t put my finger on,” he swallows. “It’s like this after I pulled out and got you safe, you opened your eyes and I just…” Dean blows out a breath, running his hands over his hair. “I just wanted a chance to get to know you,” he finishes softly.

Castiel looks over at Dean, searching his eyes for the truth. The honesty is plain as day, no tricks. Dean’s green eyes giving everything away. Who is Castiel to deny this beautiful man beside him? “Wanna come in for a beer, Dean?” Castiel asks before the doubt creeps in.


	11. Turn Up the Heat

Castiel is out of the car and to the door in no time at all. It only took that ghost of a grin on Dean’s face to put his ass in gear. He holds the screen door open for the other man as he unlocks the deadbolt. “I hope you like craft beer,” Castiel warns. “It’s all I’ve been drinking lately.” Castiel shrugs and walks into the house. 

Dean smiles brightly, following Castiel into his house. “Yeah, craft beer sounds awesome,” he nods. “I was going to say this earlier, but you have a great place here,” he compliments with a grin.

Blushing slightly, Castiel wanders past the dining room and disappears into the kitchen. “Oh, uh, thank you,” he mutters while opening the refrigerator. Pulling out two beers, he crosses the room and grabs the bottle opener. He pops the tops and hands one to Dean and leans against the counter. “So, what made you want to get into your line of work?” 

“Thanks,” Dean accepts the beer and takes a quick sip, tasting the beverage. He makes a low hum of approval and shrugs, looking back up at Castiel. “Oh you know, got stuck in my firefighter phase as a kid and never grew out of it,” he smiles. “What about you?” He smirks.

“Why did I choose to run a den of ill repute?” Castiel laughs. “Rebellion, I suppose,” Castiel looks down at his beer, his eyes holding hurt and uncertainty. 

Dean raises his brow a bit, taking another sip. “Rebellion?” He questions, studying Castiel’s face. “That sounds like a story when you’re ready to tell me,” he smiles softly, looking down at the bottle. “This beer is excellent,” he offers, giving the other man an out. 

“Yeah, it is. I found it at some tiny store when I was on my way back from a convention. I suppose I was saving it for something special,” Castiel says, looking up at Dean. “I, uh…” he trails off, getting lost in the green eyes before him.

“Hmm?” Dean raises a brow and can feel his neck and face flush under Castiel’s gaze. He takes an involuntary step closer.

“I suppose this is as good an occasion as any, huh?” Castiel’s eyes dart to Dean’s plush lips, slick with beer. “I’m sorry, I don’t entertain often. I’m not sure what to do in this situation,” Castiel reveals, breathily. 

Dean swallows, taking another small pull from the bottle. “I can think of a few things,” he says low, licking the excess beer off his lips. 

“What do you have in mind?” Castiel asks, taking a mirroring sip of his own beverage. He places the bottle on the countertop and braces his arms behind him. Castiel crossed his legs at his knees, his thighs bunching under his tight pants. His arms flex slightly as they take his weight, and Castiel waits.

Biting down on his lip, Dean’s eyes flick over Castiel’s body. He takes in a deep breath as he meets the blue of the other man’s eyes again and feels himself take yet another step as though the man in front of him was a magnet. “Well, that does depend on _who_ you’re entertaining,” Dean smirks. “Doesn’t it?”

Castiel nods slowly, unable to turn his gaze away. “Well, it’s only you and me, right?” He affirms.

“I don’t see anyone else here,” Dean agrees. He sighs softly, wishing he had the confidence to reach out, grab and pull Castiel into him. But Dean also knows Castiel needs to rest, and he doesn’t want to push and cause another episode. Dean clears his throat. “I could cook or grab us some dinner if you are hungry,” he blinks, looking back up.

“Dean, you’re the guest at my house. I would cook for you, but you don’t have to stick around for me. As much as I enjoy your company, I know you have to be busy,” Castiel says, leaning forward slightly. He slowly blinks, grinning at Dean.

“I don’t have anywhere else to be, Sweetheart,” Dean returns Castiel’s grin. “And I don’t mind cooking. The nurse said you need to rest, right?” He lifts a brow. 

“She said a lot of things, Dean,” Castiel breathes and tilts his head up.

Dean nods slowly. “She also warned me about getting you too…excited,” he mentions. He licks his lips before swallowing hard and taking another step forward. 

Castiel’s eyes go wide, the space between the quickly disappearing. “Dean?” Castiel whispers.

“Yes, Cas?” Dean manages to respond with a breath. He’s sure there’s a chance Castiel could possibly hear his rapidly increasing heart rate.

“Do you call everyone ’sweetheart’?” Castiel asks, tilting his head slightly. He takes another drink of his beer, looking at Dean with shrewd eyes.

Dean blinks and takes a thoughtful sip as he considers the question. He smirks. “Can’t say that I do,” Dean clears his throat. “Do you call everyone ‘angel’?” he questions back.

Castiel pushes off the counter, crowding into Dean’s space. “Only the ones that save my life,” Castiel admits, pressing closer to the other man. He licks his lips, his beer forgotten on the kitchen counter. “So far, that only seems to be you, Dean,” Castiel purrs.

Dean can feel himself blush, and his breath hitches as Castiel comes further into his space. He swallows down a lump in his throat, trying to find the words. “You know the first thing you did after opening your eyes? You touched my face,” he nearly whispers. 

“You know you’re beautiful. Can you fault me?” Carefully, Castiel scans over Dean’s perfection. “The freckles alone have me weak, but your sinful lips are enough to make me weep. Dean, you are the most handsome person I have had the pleasure to lay eyes on,” he whispers, his words slightly ruffling Dean’s hair.

Dean’s blush intensifies tenfold under Castiel’s compliments. He feels his breath leave his lungs as his eyes widen, and his pulse quickens. All he has to do is lean in a few centimeters and…

**_THUNK_ **

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean jumps back, looking down at the spilled bottle of beer he dropped. “Dammit, I’m sorry, Cas,” he breathes, his eyes scanning the space for a paper towel or dishrag.

Castiel smiles, shaking his head as he bends over. He places his mouth onto Dean’s chest, then travels down slowly as he sinks to his knees. Castiel lets his teeth graze over the front of Dean’s jeans, and he absently reaches for the spilled beer, looking up at the sexy fireman. “It’s not a big deal,” Castiel groans, then sits back on his heels.

“I…” Dean gasps softly and blinks, looking down at Castiel, feeling frozen. He can feel himself twitch in his jeans and hopes it isn’t as noticeable as he thinks it might be.

Reaching behind him, Castiel grabs the towel hanging on the dishwasher. He pulls it down and bends over the spill, sopping up the liquid. “You didn’t really make that much of a mess, to tell the truth,” Castiel finishes cleaning the beer. He tosses the wet towel in the sink and rises to his feet, taking his place against the counter again. Unable to help smiling at the blushing man, Castiel looks at the sight Dean makes. “So, what would you like for dinner? I’ll cook, but you’ll have to go shopping for the stuff you want. That is if it’s not too much a bother,” Castiel replies.

Blinking himself out of his thoughts, he shakes his head a bit. Castiel was pure sex, and Dean was in way over his fucking head. “I’d hate for you to cook on my account. We could just order in if you’d like,” he offers.

“Please let me cook for you, Dean. It would give me a great deal of pleasure to do this for you,” Castiel hums, letting his eyes wander down the other man’s body. He shifts in his pants, just a smooth shimmy of his hips to settle everything into place. Then when Castiel’s eyes meet Dean’s again, he puts all the pleading he can to get the man to do what he wants. 

Dean’s mouth goes dry as he catches Castiel’s hips. How had he missed those goddamn _hips_? Dean nods as if there’s no other option. “Alright, but something easy and simple,” he concedes.

“Your wish is my command, Dean. I’m assuming you’re going home tonight?” Castiel inquires, standing a little straighter. 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll head home whenever you get sick of me,” Dean answers with a low chuckle.

“Let’s see how much we drink, then we can decide. I have an extra bedroom if it comes down to it,” Castiel offers. 

“That sounds responsible,” Dean smiles, finding the closest surface to lean against it and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You still have to go shopping, Dean. I’ll stay here and relax,” Castiel says, mirroring Dean’s pose. 

“Right,” he says, pushing off the counter. “Any request? Allergies?” He asks, raising a brow.

“None, Dean. Get whatever you want to put in your mouth tonight, I’ll have it all prepared for you,” Castiel teases with a glint in his eyes. 

Dean grins, watching Castiel, and almost forgets he’s supposed to be leaving again. He clears his throat and nods, pulling his keys out of his pocket, making his way out the door to the car. Once he’s in the car, he grips the wheel hard in relative privacy and lets out a breath. Get your shit together, he chides himself. Just because Castiel has him feeling like he’s going through puberty for the first time doesn’t mean he has to turn into whatever clumsy mess that was in the kitchen. He shakes his head at himself and puts the car in drive, heading to the store. 

Once at the store, Dean finds himself standing in the middle of the produce section with no fucking clue what to get for them. This should be simple right, Dean likes food. Grab a couple of things and bring them back to Cas’ and let him cook. However, he doesn’t want the food or cooking to take too long, and Castiel needs to rest, and well, Dean’s a lot of things, but patient isn’t one of them. 

Dean decides to start where all good meals do; meat. He takes a breath, makes his way over to the store’s meat and seafood area, and looks around. There are so many choices. It never seems like there is this much food when he’s just picking stuff up for himself. He could do burgers, simple and easy, or steaks. But, those things seem _too_ basic, and the man cooking for them was anything but. Cas has some…spice or a zing to him. He definitely isn’t ordinary.

Looking down, he sees a package of hot Italian sausage. He raises a brow at it and stares the links down for a moment, considering it. He could work with that. He smiles a small, proud grin to himself as he grabs a package from the back and places it in his little cart. He finds his way back over to the produce section and grabs some bell peppers. Red, yellow, and green. That will work, Dean nods to himself. Walking through the area, he decides to pick up a sweet onion and some garlic as well. 

Dean finds his way to the canned goods and picks up a can of diced tomatoes. Making a detour by the bakery, he picks up some fresh hoagie style buns. Dean’s headed to the check out when he stops in his tracks and side-eyes the pies. Dean’s not sure if Castiel is a dessert guy, let alone likes pie, but he can’t help himself, and a fresh apple pie finds its way into the shopping cart. 

What about drinks? He isn’t sure how much beer and/or liquor Cas keeps in his house, so he makes one last detour to the beer aisle and cooler to be safe. Dean’s eyes scan the selections in front of him, still feeling a little guilty over dropping and practically wasting a good craft beer that he’s sure wasn’t cheap. He chews his lip in thought, trying to decide what would go best with the foods he’s picked out. He looks at a few labels before deciding on a porter. 

Finally satisfied with his bounty, Dean makes his way to the checkout. He loads his things up and watches the cashier, a kid who looks no older than nineteen, rings him up. Dean goes over the list of things he picked up in his head, hoping and praying he didn’t forget anything. He’s lost in his own thoughts when the cashier breaks his train of thought. 

“First date, huh?” The guy asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Dean’s brow furrows, and looks at the kid in confusion. “Huh, this isn’t...how?” He questions. This was the furthest thing from a date, right?

“Oh, sorry, man. Just figured this was like the first ‘I’ll cook and have you over’ kinda date thing,” the guy chuckles. “I mean, you have dessert and this awesome beer, I just figured.”

“Oh...I uh, I mean, yeah, I’m having dinner with someone, but he isn’t… and we aren’t…” Dean trails off, not wanting to make himself sound any more stupid than he already feels. But his cursed blush gives him away as the kid grins at him. 

“Well whatever it is, I hope it goes well, man. But, word of advice? Chill. You seem way tense, and if you _are_ trying to score with this dude, you need to relax,” the kid nods, hitting a few buttons on the register. “That’s thirty-five seventy-eight,” he smiles politely. 

Was this kid seriously trying to give him dating advice? Was he that obviously tense and worked up over Castiel? Dean sighs and nods, taking out his wallet and sliding his debit card through. The kid hands over the receipt as he loads the bags back into the cart. After he double-checks all of his bags, he pushes towards the exit. 

“Good luck, man!” The cashier calls after him. 

Dean spins around, and the kid gives him a smirk and thumbs up before he starts ringing up his next customer. He rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the exit. As he’s loading the groceries into the back of the Impala, he can’t help but think the kid might have a point. Castiel was just a guy. An extremely attractive guy with striking blue eyes that _owns_ a sex shop. Yeah, there was _nothing_ to worry about. 

If he can manage to calm down, he’ll hopefully make his way through this evening and not make a complete ass of himself. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and before he knows it, he’s pulling back into Castiel’s driveway. He quickly grabs the bags in one hand and the beer with the other, makes his way back up the porch and knocks on the door with his knuckles.

The knock at the door startles Castiel from his thoughts. It’s probably Dean, so he leaves the kitchen and heads to the door. He throws it wide open, smiling at the broad man in front of him. “Welcome back, honey!” Castiel exclaims, a broad smile on his face. He has his sleeves rolled up, ready to get on with dinner. “What did you forage for us, oh, great hunter?” 

Dean can’t help but smile back at the man and chuckle lightly. He bites down on his bottom lip as his eyes flick over Castiel’s form and smirks. “You’ll see. I hope you like some spice,” he grins.

“I let you into my house, didn’t I?” Castiel retorts, moving back a smidge to let Dean through. As the other man passes, Castiel follows behind, closing the door. “I’m sure whatever you bought will be delicious and fun to make,” he says, his voice carrying in the room. 

Dean chuckles.” You like cooking, I take it?” Dean asks, raising a brow. “I wasn’t sure what you had on hand, and I didn’t want to drink your stash, so I got some more beer, too,” he mentions, holding it up slightly.

“How considerate of you,” Castiel takes one of the bags and looks inside. He barks out a laugh. “Can you fit a whole one in your mouth Dean? Or you have to take it slow?” He challenges with a knowing smile. “As for cooking, it’s always more fun when you have someone to cook for,” he mumbles, his eyes slightly sad.

Dean nods in agreement. “Yeah, that’s probably why my microwave is my best friend,” he lifts the corners of his mouth slightly. Dean clears his throat and starts for the kitchen. “So, I hope you’re okay with what I grabbed,” he says, setting the bags and beer on the counter. He feels the tips of his ears prick as Castiel’s challenge settles in his brain.

“Everything okay there, stud?” Castiel says, placing the bag next to the other. He begins to take the items out, setting them aside. Moving confidently in the kitchen, Castiel grabs the utensils he needs and the cutting board. He crosses over to the sink and washes his hands thoroughly. “Do you really use your microwave that much?” Castiel asks when he returns to stand next to Dean. Grabbing the peppers, he chops them into medium sided spears. 

Dean clears his throat, removing the rest of the stuff from the bags and setting them on the counter with a shrug. “It’s just me, so it’s easier to pop something in the microwave most of the time.” He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter as he watches Castiel’s fingers. He peels his eyes away after a moment with a small smile. “Anything I can help with?” He asks.

“Could you grab me another beer? I finished mine when you were shopping,” Castiel asks, slightly distracted as he reaches for the onion. He slices that into smaller pieces and bends down to get a pan from the cupboard. “How do you take your meat, Dean?” He asks. 

It’s a simple question, but it makes Dean flush. He turns to the refrigerator clearing his throat. “Burgers and steaks, medium rare,” he says, grabbing a beer, using the ring on his right hand to open it and sets it down on the counter. “You seem like you know what you’re doing, so I’ll trust your judgment,” he smirks.

“How kind of you. Are you always this chauvinistic?” Castiel looks over his shoulder. He opens up the sausages. “How many do you want to stuff yourself with tonight?” He asks, looking down at the meat. Castiel doesn’t wait for the reply and dumps all four into the pan. He bumps Dean out of the way of the stove and starts the burner. After some time, the meat begins to sizzle, and Castiel watches it with a sharp eye. He pours some beer into the container, then places a lid on top, watching as the liquid slowly starts to bubble. 

Dean grins, watching Castiel work, letting out a low chuckle. His eyes follow the other man’s fluid and precise movements, and he’s almost hypnotized. His eyes flutter closed at the aroma of the food already filling the space. “That smells amazing,” he comments.

Blushing slightly, Castiel ducks his head. “I’m not done yet,” he says and checks on the links. Nodding, he reaches over and collects the vegetable. Castiel drops the peppers first, then sprinkles on a generous helping of cracked pepper. The contents begin to cook in a light flurry of action, and he pours in a little more beer. 

The vegetables’ scents cause Dean’s stomach to grumble, reminding him how hungry he is. He places a hand over it and clears his throat, hoping Castiel didn’t hear. “Where’d you learn to cook? I wouldn’t have thought to add the beer in it?” He smiles.

“I live alone, Dean. Who else would cook for me? Do you know how expensive it is to eat out every night?” Castiel says, watching over the food. He lifts the lid and pokes at the colorful vegetables, then dumps in the onions. Adding a little salt to the whole collection, he turns the heat down, letting it simmer for a bit, turning his attention to Dean. 

Dean nods. “I do. That’s when my microwave and I took our relationship to the next level,” he grins softly. “Don’t get me wrong, I could whip something up, but I guess I’ve never experimented much,” he says, shifting his weight.

“Experimenting is the spice of life, Dean,” Castiel whispers, his eyes glancing at the other man’s mouth, then back to his eyes. He lifts the lid and swipes a piece of green pepper out of the pan. Replacing the cover, he blows on the spear, then his pink tongue darts out, testing the temperature. “Here, try,” Castiel offers. 

Dean watches Castiel and can not fathom why Castiel is seemingly single, let alone have any interest in him. Dean’s jaw falls open involuntarily as his eyes widen, and pupils dilate.

“Open wider for me, beautiful,” Castiel leans in, waiting. 

Dean’s jaw closes as he swallows hard. He opens wider and can feel himself heat up, not taking his eyes off Castiel’s.

Gently, Castiel places the slice on Dean’s tongue. “Tell me what you think,” Castiel asks, watching as Dean processes. 

Dean’s eyes flutter closed as he chews, and the flavors explode on his tongue. A soft moan escapes him without him realizing it as he licks any excess off his lips. He swallows it down as his eyes open again “That’s amazing, Cas,” he breaths.

“To answer your question, yeah, I’m a good cook,” Castiel cocks a smile. “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. What do you want on your sausage?” 

“With that flavor, it feels like a sin to put anything but the peppers and onions with it,” Dean smiles. “Can I grab plates or anything?” He offers. 

“Sure, they’re up there to the left,” Castiel points with the fork, still moving around the food in the pan. He turns the heat off and watches Dean move around the kitchen.

Dean makes his way around Cas, trying not to bump into him or the island. He pulls the cupboard open and pulls down two plates, and sets them down. He runs his fingers over the marbled granite before turning and leaning back against the counter, looking around the space. “I think my microwave is going to be hurt that I was even in a kitchen this nice,” Dean grins. 

“What it doesn’t know, can’t hurt? Can it?” Castiel looks at Dean, his eyes darken for a moment. “Here, give me your buns. I’m gonna put my sausage in,” Castiel jokes, holding up a piece of meat.

Dean laughs, getting a little more accustomed to Castiel’s humor. It still causes him to blush furiously, though, as he crosses the space to the island and grabs the package of buns, unties it holding it out to Castiel. “My buns,” he grins. 

With sparkling eyes, Castiel deposits the sausage into the bread. “Mmm, tight fit, Dean,” he wiggles his eyebrows at the other man. “Next,” he demands. 

Dean chuckles, setting the first on a plate, and does as he’s told with a smirk. “Here you go,” he offers.

Castiel drops the next piece of meat into the bun, then he scoops up heavy helpings of the cooked vegetables and slathers them on top of the sausages. Castiel hums lightly, watching as his meal comes to fruition. “Looks mighty delicious, but not as tasty as you,” Castiel tosses at Dean. 

Dean chuckles, looking down at the plate, biting down at his lip. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, but you sure know how to make a guy blush,” blinks a few times before looking up at Castiel. 

“It’s been some years, but you seem very receptive to my teasing. I like it a lot, Dean. I wonder what other machinations you would be sensitive to as well,” Castiel muses, then winks. He nods to the other plate, ready to make the other two sandwiches. “This was a great idea.” 

Dean gapes at the insinuation of Castiel’s words for a moment. He nods with a quick smile as he readies the second plate. “Yeah? I was hoping you liked it,” he grins.

As the second plate is finished, Castiel places the pan in the sink and picks up the plate on the counter. He grabs his beer and wanders into the adjoining dining room. He takes a seat and immediately digs in. 

Dean follows suit and grabs a beer, and takes a seat next to Castiel. He admires the food for a moment before taking his first bite. As the flavors hit his taste buds, his eyes roll into the back of his head, and a moan escapes him. He licks the juices off his lips and shakes his head in disbelief. “Jesus Christ,” he groans. 

Castiel eyes the man in front of him, the noises triggering his dick to come to attention. “You moan like that all the time?” Castiel inquires. “Or only when sharing the space with someone else?”

Dean’s eyes pop open, and he clears his throat. He feels his neck and ears heat, and he’s sure he’s beet red. “Depends. Is your cooking normally this orgasmic?” He questions.

“Everything I do is orgasmic, Dean,” Castiel supplies, polishing off his beer. He gets up from the table and goes to the fridge to grab another. Opening it with the bottle opener, he takes another hefty swig before returning to the table. Castiel smiles, feeling relaxed and loose with the man sitting across from him. “I think you should stay,” he puts out in between them. 

Dean freezes as he lifts his sandwich and lifts a brow. “I’d hate to impose or bother you,” he says, finally taking a bite.

A broad smile breaches Castiel’s face. “I do have one condition, and you have every right to deny it,” he leans forward, drinking deep from his bottle again, the alcohol finally doing its job. 

Dean swallows down his bite hard and reaches for his beer to wash it down. He swallows down the gulp and meets Castiel’s eyes. “Name it.”

“I want you to shower for me.”


	12. Burns So Good

“I want you to shower for me, Dean,” Castiel offers. “In particular, I want to watch. I will be outside the glass. I will not enter, and I will only touch myself if you allow it. Again, you have the right to completely turn this down, no hard feelings. Either way, I would still feel better if you stayed,” Castiel nods and takes another drink. 

Dean blinks a few times as he takes in Castiel’s request. He feels his cock twitch in curiosity, and he shifts in his seat as he considers the condition. Dean looks up to Castiel with wide eyes. “I haven’t… I’ve never done something like this,” he admits with a soft sigh. He worries at his bottom lip and rubs the back of his neck. Dean takes a deep breath, looking Castiel in the eye. “Okay, full disclosure. I’m bisexual, but I’ve never actually been with another man,” he nods.

Castiel is startled by the admission. “Oh, I’m… well, I. Maybe I played my hand too early then,” he stumbles. “You know what, forget about the whole thing. I didn’t realize that you, well… I assumed you were comfortable with the mutual flirting and that you had been. It was my mistake,” Castiel rambles and stands. “Please excuse me. The guest room is the door across from the kitchen here,” he points, then bolts from the room. There is the sound of a door slamming somewhere down the hall, then silence.

Fuck. Dean sighs heavily, staring at the empty seat Castiel occupied not moments ago. That went just about the way he thought it would. Dean looks at the table and decides to make himself useful. He clears off the surface, putting their dishes in the dishwasher and gets rid of the empty bottles, tidying up the kitchen. Taking a seat, Dean buries his face in his hands, unsure of his next move. He could just go to sleep in the room he was offered, or could just leave and try to forget about the other man. Dean sits for a moment and runs through his options.

Once inside the safety of his room, Castiel falls onto his bed and groans. It would be like him to move too fast and not see all the flags waving in his face. “Not a virgin, but damn close,” he mumbles into the pillow. His cock twitches in his pants at that prospect of deflowering Dean, but that idea is plain disrespectful. That man deserves so much more than some thirsty middle-aged shop owner. Growling, he decides to take matters and other things into his own hands. Maybe if he isn’t strung so tight, he can salvage the night. 

Peeling off his clothes, Castiel enters his master bathroom. Going over to the shower, he turns the water as hot as he can stand and enters the enclosure. The steam and warmth flood his senses, and he moans softly. 

Dean takes a deep breath and pushes up from the table and makes his way into the guest bedroom before he loses his nerve. He looks around the luxurious space and whistles low through his teeth. Dean nods, bringing himself back to his mission. He finds the guest bath and locates a towel. Removing his clothes, Dean folds them neatly and wraps the towel low on his waist. He turns the shower on and returns to the bedroom, making sure the door is wide open. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed and waits, hoping this works.

Thinking hard, the water muffling the sounds around him, Castiel reasons that he needs to apologize. Making assumptions about another is what caused him to move out here in the first place, severing ties with everyone he knew. Surprised how clear-headed he feels, he turns the shower off and exits the bathroom. Changing into sweatpants and a soft grey t-shirt, Castiel leaves his room and heads back down the hallway. The guest room door is open, and Castiel sucks in a breath. “Dean?” He calls out, hearing the water running in the other shower. “I really need to apologize,” Castiel says, his voice louder than the water. 

Dean lifts his head at the sound of Castiel’s voice. His cock gives a twitch of excitement and a thrill he’s never felt. Pushing up from the bed, Dean eyes the door. “What was that?” Dean calls back, a small smirk on his face.

Reaching his arm around, Castiel knocks on the door. “Dean? Can we talk?” 

“Yeah, sure. Come in,” Dean answers, narrowing his eyes.

Castiel walks through the open doorway and stops, looking at Dean. “What are you doing? Where are your clothes?” He looks up at the ceiling, trying to avoid the man in the room. 

Dean smirks. “Oh, they’re in the bathroom,” he answers. He bites his lip and takes a breath. “I said that I’ve never been with a man, not that I didn’t _want_ to be, Cas,” Dean drops the towel and starts for the bathroom. “Didn’t think you’d wanna miss the show,” he calls over his shoulder, stepping into the shower.

“Dean. I don’t think I’m the one you should share this with. I am not worthy. I wasn’t thinking clearly, and I assumed you’ve been with another man. That’s on me, and I’m sorry. You don’t have to go through with this,” Castiel begs, although he can’t help getting hard in his pants as he watches Dean walk away. 

“I believe most of that is for me to decide,” Dean calls, dipping his head under the spray. “I can’t really hear above the water. You’ll have to come in if you wanna talk,” he sighs, scrubbing his hands over his hair and face.

“Oh, Jesus, Dean,” Castiel gasps as he enters the steamy room. He leans against the counter, palming himself. “You are delectable, angel,” he huffs. 

Dean looks over as he hears Castiel’s voice and grins, feeling his heart rate quicken as his cock twitches to life. He places a hand on his chest and slowly moves it down his body. “So are you,” Dean admits. “Not sure I’ve ever wanted someone so much,” he says low. “Maybe that’s why I turn into such a mess around you.”

“Dean,” Castiel whines, rolling his hips and gripping himself firmly. “What I wouldn’t do to use you properly,” Castiel grunts while twisting his wrist. “It’s not my place, though. I’ll take only what you’re willing to give, beautiful,” he moans, watching the scene unfold in the shower. 

Dean lets out a small gasp as his hand finds his cock. He tilts his head back and strokes himself slow and lazily, licking his lips. “Mmm, what would you do to me?” He groans. “How would you use me, Sweetheart?”

“First, I would kiss those lips of yours. Get them so swollen,” Castiel breathes, taking a step closer to the shower. He places his hand against the warm glass, watching Dean as he pleasures himself. 

Dean grips himself a little tighter, letting out a soft moan. “I’ve wanted to do that all day,” he admits. “What next?” He questions, opening his eyes, meeting Castiel’s. 

“Then, oh Dean,” Castiel presses himself against the glass, wishing to be in the shower with the sexiest man in existence. “Then, I would show you how to suck dick. I would be so gentle, treat you so good. You deserve only the best, gorgeous,” Castiel praises. Spreading his fingers against the glass, he braces his legs apart and slips his hand inside of his pants. 

Dean’s eyes flicker shut again as a shaky breath escapes him. He eases his grip but picks the speed up as his hips thrust forward. “Ugh, you know,” he sighs. “It’s not fair that I’m the only naked one,” he mentions, arching a brow as he meets the heated blue gaze again.

“I think it would be safer if I kept my clothes on. My control is hair-thin right now, and I don’t want to rush this,” Castiel offers, grunting as the heat begins to coil in his belly. “If you want to pursue something with me, I will allow it, but we go slow, Dean. Especially if being with me will be your first male experience. I will not sully it,” he growls, bucking up into his grip. 

“Yeah?” Dean groans. “I’d say you got yourself a deal,” he sighs. He slows, only moving his hips, fucking slowly into his fist. Dean lifts his free hand and tweaks his left nipple, letting out a moan. “Didn’t know how hot it could be to be watched,” he bites down on his lip.

Castiel moans, watching as the man on the other side of the glass slowly comes apart. “I love to watch, and I could watch you forever, Dean. I’ll show you so many incredible things that I’ve learned. Gods, baby, just like that,” Castiel sighs, his hand on the glass shaking while his other works over his wet tip. Inhaling deep, Castiel presses his forehead to the glass. “Will you come for me, my sweet?” 

“Mmm yeah,” Dean breathes. “Ke...keep telling me what you’re going to do to me,” he groans, cupping his balls as they inch closer to his body. “You wanna wreck this virgin ass?” A loud moan slips out of his mouth.

“That ass deserves worship, love, and I would serve at the altar. I would prepare you so well. Open you slowly with my tongue and hands. Savor you like a fine wine. Then, when you’re begging so sweet for me, only then would I breach you. Hot and tight, I can just imagine it,” Castiel whispers, and he slips himself out of his pants, pressing his cock to the glass. Precum smears against the surface. “Do you see what you do to me, angel?” 

“F-fuckk, Cas,” Dean pants, as his eyes widen as he watches Castiel. “I can’t wait to see what you taste like,” he finds a small sill in the corner and lifts his leg on it. He lifts his left index finger to his mouth and sucks on it for a moment before lowering it and circles his hole. “I think I’m gonna…” he moans as he strokes himself faster, thumbing over his slit.

“I want that ass, Dean. I beg that you leave it for me,” Castiel pants, jerking against the glass. His cock kicks once, and he tosses his head back. “So hot,” Castiel groans. 

Dean moans, moving his second hand to his balls. “Whatever you want, Sweetheart,” he chokes. “So close…” he pants, his strokes and hips becoming more erratic. 

“Dean, Dean, come with me,” Castiel whines again, tightening his grip, and one more slide over his swollen tip has him spraying his load against the glass. Castiel hisses through the pleasure, fucking his hand and prolonging his orgasm. 

Dean moans as he feels the pressure nearing his peak, and seeing Castiel lose it has him spiraling over the edge. He comes violently with the man’s name on his lips as he milks himself, gripping onto the tile. Dean sighs, leaning back against the wall, his chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. “Holy shit,” Dean murmurs.

“Well, that was eventful,” Castiel coughs, then coughs a little harder. He turns around and braces himself on the counter, taking deep breaths to push the air through his lungs and silence the coughing. It takes a moment, then he reaches under the counter for some glass cleaner and paper towel. Turning back to Dean, he raises the products. “Always come prepared,” Castiel laughs. “Get it?” 

Dean smirks and laughs. He watches Castiel before he looks around and finds some shampoo and cleans his hands before getting some and lathering up his hair. “I’m sure you do,” Dean sighs, letting the water rinse out his hair. “That was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” he yawns softly before turning his attention back to Castiel, concern shadowing his features. “How are you feeling?” Dean asks.

Smiling, Castiel starts wiping away his mess. “I feel tired but fine. There isn’t anything to worry about,” he assures. Cleaning quickly, he tosses the paper towel and stows the cleaner back under the sink. “Thank you for indulging me, Dean. I hope you sleep tight,” Castiel smiles. “Good night,” he says, leaving the bathroom. Castiel makes it back into his room, locking the door, and sighs deeply. “What am I doing?” He questions while pulling his soiled pants off. Aiming for the hamper, he makes the shot, and they go in. “At least I still got it,” he mumbles and changes into some boxers. Castiel climbs into bed, his mind still racing. What is he going to do about Dean?


	13. Warm Wind Of Change

Dean’s eyes pop open as soft light filters through the windows of Castiel’s guest room. He sighs, pulling a fluffy pillow from behind his head and covers his face with it. He hadn’t slept as well as he thought after such an intense orgasm. But that was the problem. The last time he had had an orgasm even close to that was when he first found his own prostate only a few years ago after doing a bit of research. Even then, it didn’t come close to what he’d had in the shower last night. Sure, Dean wasn’t used to the whole dating thing. Still, he figured you’d usually kiss or make out with someone before they watched you jerk off in the shower. Truthfully, he was a little surprised he had enjoyed it so much. 

Was this all Castiel would be willing to give him? Sex? Would Dean be okay with it? Short term? Yeah, Dean’s pretty stoked about what Castiel could teach him. Long term? Well, Dean wasn’t so sure he could stop himself from growing more and more attached to the man. And that scared the shit out of him. Also, was Castiel really cool with Dean’s lack of experience? Would  _ he _ be enough for someone like Cas?

Dean groans into the pillow. Rolling over onto his stomach, Dean grabs his phone off the nightstand. Eight-thirty, too early on a day off. Dean tosses his phone back on the nightstand and rolls out of the insanely comfortable bed. If Castiel’s guest bed was that comfortable, Dean could only imagine what Castiel’s actual bed was like. Pull it together, Winchester, Dean thinks, stopping himself before his mind wanders.

Pulling on his rumpled t-shirt and jeans, Dean tries to tame his matted hair before he peeks his head out of the room. He doesn’t hear anything, so he figures Castiel must still be asleep, and he pads quickly to the kitchen. Castiel’s kitchen is so nice it actually  _ makes _ Dean want to cook. He opens the pantry, finds some pancake mix, and smiles while pulling that out. He goes to the fridge and sees the eggs and bacon, the really good, thick kind Dean adores. Damn, was Castiel trying to make Dean fall in love? 

Dean fumbles around the kitchen as quietly as possible and starts humming to himself as he sets the pans up on the stove. He gets his mix and begins making the batter in a mixing bowl. Once the batter looks good, Dean starts the bacon. He pulls down some plates as the meat starts to sizzle and then starts pouring his pancakes as his hips move to the song in his head.

Jogging up slowly to the front door, Castiel can smell something delicious before he enters. He hears the clattering of pans and food sizzling. Dean must have helped himself to breakfast. Castiel smiles and steps inside quietly. He rounds the corner, leaning against the frame, and watches as his angel cooks.  _ Wait, his?  _ When had Dean become his? Castiel’s forehead crinkles with the thought, and his eyes scan the beauty roaming in his space. Dean fits really well. This wasn’t his house, but somehow Dean made himself entirely at home. He navigated the room like he belonged, and this causes something in Castiel’s chest to tighten. Shaking his head, Castiel clears his throat, trying to make his presence known to the incredible man. 

Dean finishes flipping a pancake and freezes as he hears someone else in the kitchen. He turns, meeting Castiel’s eyes and smiles, blushing if only a little. “Mornin’, Sunshine,” Dean grins, turning his attention back to the food. “I figured I could whip us up some breakfast since you cooked dinner last night,” he says. “Hope that’s alright.” 

“Good Morning, Dean,” Castiel smiles wide. A droplet of sweat glides down the side of his face. Pulling his shirt up, he wipes away the moisture, leaving a wet stripe on his shirt. 

Dean looks back to Cas, and his eyes flick to his shirt before looking back up. “Everything alright? He asks, cocking a brow.

Castiel nods and passes Dean, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water. He drinks deep from it, his sweaty throat working as he swallows. When he finishes, he places the cup in the sink, then leans against the counter. “Yeah, I went for a short jog,” Castiel rolls his shoulders, then looks over at the food. “Think I have time for a shower? Or should I wait?” 

Dean’s eyes darken as he watches Castiel’s shoulders and throat before obviously raking the rest of his body. He can feel his dick twitch ever so slightly at the mention of a shower. He swallows hard and nods. “Uh, yeah, it should be ready in ten,” he smiles, turning back to the stove and flipping a few pieces of bacon.

Pushing off the surface, Castiel leaves the kitchen. “I’ll be quick,” he calls from farther down the hallway. A short moment later, the sound of water drifts back into the kitchen and broken singing to accompany it. 

Dean goes back to work, stacking up pancakes and bacon on separate plates. He’s setting them on the dining table as his ears perk. He makes sure the heat is off on the stove and pads quietly down the hall to get a better listen.

“Heaven, must beeee missssing an aaaaangel,” Castiel croons into the showerhead. He slathers his body wash down his chest. “Cause you’ reeeee hereee with me right now!” 

The sides of Dean’s mouth creep up into a grin then to a full-blown wide smile listening to Castiel sing. It’s definitely a sound he could get used to. He inches closer to the door stepping as quietly as he can.

Swinging his hips, Castiel pushes the remaining soap between his legs, cleaning thoroughly but quickly. “Damn, that man is something else,” Castiel thinks out loud. Straightening up, he braces against the wall as he suddenly feels dizzy. Breathing through the spell, Castiel begins to cough, and he tries very hard to make it quiet. He attempts to take shallow breaths between the moments of coughing. Feeling something loosen in his chest, he coughs hard once, and a large, black loogie shoots out of his mouth, landing on the floor of the shower. Castiel takes one deep breath, feeling much better. “Well, if there is more of that in there, I’ve got a long way to go to get better,” he mumbles, moving out of the spray and watching as the black goo escapes down the drain. Inhaling the dense steam, he leans back against the tile, taking a minute to let his body settle down. 

Dean’s brow furrows, hearing Castiel cough. He rubs the back of his neck and taps his knuckles lightly on the door. “You alright? Or do I have to grab my Halligan or ax?” He calls through the door.

Castiel laughs. “You have a tool you can use all right,” he calls back. “I’ll be out in a moment. Please wait for me in the kitchen, Dean,” Castiel says and waits another moment. 

Dean chuckles. “You got it, Sweetheart,” he says, turning and making his way back down to the kitchen. Dean grabs some plates, silverware, syrup, and orange juice and sets the dining table where they ate the night before. Dean smiles to himself as he walks back to the kitchen for the butter. Why did things  _ feel _ this comfortable with Castiel?  _ Should _ they feel this easy? Stop thinking too hard about it. Dean tries to remind himself as he pulls down two glasses and returns to the dining table.

Dressing swiftly, it doesn’t take long for Castiel to rejoin Dean. “I trust you were able to find everything you needed?” Castiel smiles, his blue t-shirt clinging to his damp chest, his legs wrapped in a pair of worn blue jeans. “If you need some clothes to change into, feel free to raid my dresser or closet. Maybe after breakfast, we can try to get my car back here again?” 

Dean’s eyes scan the broad planes of Castiel’s chest before his eyes move up to the other man’s eyes. Holy blue. Dean blinks a few times but can’t seem to look away. He clears his throat and nods, grabbing the juice and pouring some into a glass. “Uh, yeah. Everything is so neat and organized, it makes it super easy to find things,” he smiles, filling the second glass. “Yeah, about the car, that works for me. I can take us wherever after that if you want,” Dean offers.

“Anywhere?” Castiel perks up, smiling slyly at the other man. Taking a seat at the table, he stacks a couple of pancakes onto a plate, followed by a few strips of bacon. He pours syrup over the food and grabs a fork. “This is a nice spread, Dean. Thank you,” Castiel nods appreciatively, stuffing his mouth with the first bite, moaning slighting around the food. 

Dean flushes slightly under Castiel’s praise. “No problem, your kitchen makes cooking enjoyable,” he comments. Following suit, he places a few pancakes and bacon on his plate and spreads some butter on it. “And yeah, anywhere, I got nothing but time,” Dean grins.

“Can you take me to heaven?” Castiel blurts out before his next bite.

Dean’s eyes widen, and his heart skips a beat. A smile curves his lips, and he shakes his head, his blush fully blooming up his neck. “I’m not sure, but I can most definitely try,” he smirks.

“You are so pretty when you blush,” Castiel leans forward, dropping his fork on the plate. “May I?” He asks, reaching out to Dean with his hand.

Dean’s eyes widen as he watches Castiel. He swallows hard, nodding vigorously, unable to verbalize the word he wants to say.

Castiel stands, moving his hand to cup Dean’s blushing cheek. He rubs the other man’s stubbly face, enjoying the feeling of the soft scrape on his palm.

Dean takes in a shuddering breath, keeping his eyes on Castiel. They close as he leans into the warmth of the large, soft hand.

“Incredible,” Castiel breathes, taking his seat once more. 

“I normally shave, but I forgot the last few days,” he admits, his voice coming out a little hoarse.

“That’s more than fine. You don’t have to explain your hygiene to me, Dean. Unless it’s bad, or something,” Castiel jokes, as he pops the last piece of pancake in his mouth.

“It’s normally pretty good,” Dean smirks. “But there is this one spot on my back I can’t quite reach,” he chuckles, taking a bite off a piece of bacon.

“Oh? How do you clean it then?” Castiel ponders out loud, leaning back in his chair. 

“Haven’t figured it out yet,” Dean smirks. “You got any pointers?” He inquires, taking a drink of juice.

“I have one in my pants, although you might have to kneel to get to it,” Castiel nods to the other man, his tone serious. 

Dean coughs, nearly choking on his juice. He can feel himself turn red while he clears his throat and recovers. Dean chuckles softly, biting down on his lip, shaking his head. “I’m not against that,” he says, trying to look anywhere but Castiel’s eyes. 

“Last night, you said you’ve never been with another man?” Castiel questions, his voice lowered to a whisper. He thinks that this is the best time to talk about what happened between them last night and what could be in store for them in the future. Castiel is pretty sure that Dean is the love ’em and leave ’em type, especially with the profession he’s in. There has to be a line a mile long to snag Dean, despite what he mentioned on the contrary. 

Dean shakes his head, looking up from his plate. “No,” he chews his lips with a small sigh. “Truthfully, I haven’t had much opportunity to date in general,” he sets his fork down and rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t have time when most kids were hooking up in high school, and then I got busy with work, school, and training. So by the time I realized I was bi and told everyone, it didn’t seem like it was a big deal or mattered since it’s not like I was dating or anything,” Dean shrugs, slumping in his chair slightly. He takes a breath, hoping he hasn’t completely scared off Castiel.

“Are you against getting fucked in the ass?” Castiel leans forward, folding his hands under his chin. He can’t help but feel like this is some sort of interview; at the same time, Castiel needs to know these things. He doesn’t want to make the wrong move and possibly hurt Dean. It might be a pipe dream, but Castiel would like to have a go at a relationship with the man. Should this all work out, of course. 

Dean laughs a little nervously at the bluntness of Castiel’s question but appreciates it regardless. He shakes his head. “No, can’t say that I am,” he admits, blushing slightly.

“Performing fellatio?” Castiel digs deeper, his eyes scanning Dean. “Should any of these questions make you uneasy, please do not hesitate to tell me,” he offers, settling into the chair a little more. 

Dean shakes his head, correcting his posture. “No, it’s just I’ve never really talked to anyone about this before,” he confides. “I’m not against giving head,” Dean chuckles. “Although, since I’ve never done it, I’ll probably be terrible at it,” he frowns slightly.

“I think I promised that I would teach you, didn’t I?” Castiel asks, his eyes darkening as he looks at Dean’s pouty mouth. He can’t stop his mind from wandering, thinking about how hot it would be to see Dean’s lips stretched over his straining cock. To make Dean beg for his seed. Castiel shivers at the image. “I promise I would never hurt you,” he pants. 

Dean blinks, looking up at Castiel through his eyelashes. Some relief comes at Castiel’s reaction, and the corners of his mouth turn up into a shy smirk. “Even if I asked you to?” He quirks a brow.

Looking at Dean, Castiel cocks a brow. “Oh? Are there some kinks I should know about, Mr. Winchester? Now is the time for full disclosure,” he states.

Dean chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. “There are definitely things that I’ve watched that piqued my interest. But I guess I won’t  _ really _ know until I try them, right?” He asks.

“Dean, I’m not playing here. I want a chance to bed you. I just don’t want you to regret giving yourself to an older man. If I am not what you’re interested in, speak plainly, and we can part ways before I…” Castiel trails off, his gaze fixed on the table.

Dean’s brows furrow. “Cas, I turn into a fucking mess around you. I blush like some girl that’s just been asked to prom or something. I…” he sighs. “I have never been  _ more _ interested in someone than I am with you. So forgive me, but I’m having a hard time figuring out why I would regret doing anything with you,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I know my lack of experience isn’t exactly hot, but…” Dean looks up at Castiel and narrows his eyes. “Before you what?” He asks softly. 

“Huh, what?” Castiel deflects before continuing. “Dean, just because you haven’t been with a guy before doesn’t mean you don’t know what you’re doing in the bedroom. I’m sure you’ve been with a few people, at least, so there isn’t anything to be unsure about. We’ll have some fun, and when you tire of me, we can go on our merry ways,” Castiel adds at the end with a slight frown. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing if it involves another person,” Dean blinks, watching Castiel. “If anyone is going to tire of anyone here, it ain’t me. I’m sure you got ’em lined up,” he says, shaking his head.

“Unless you’re talking about my hand and a sizable dildo for my ass, then nope. Much like you, I’ve been busy. Only I’m running a blossoming smut empire. Well, until now,” Castiel sighs. 

Dean frowns a bit with a replying sigh. Before he can stop himself, he puts a hand over Castiel’s. “You still are. Just consider this a hiatus or something. When the shop is back up and running, we can think of different things for an awesome grand re-opening or something,” Dean gives a hopeful smile. “It’ll be great,” he nods.

Castiel smiles wide, his eyes glittering with the mention of “we.” It sounds so lovely coming from Dean’s mouth, even if it was a mistake. There is no way that Dean will stay by his side. He knows it, and it makes Castiel’s heart clench hard. “Thank you, Dean. That means a lot,” Castiel pats Dean’s hand with his free one. “You ready to go get my car?”

They manage to pick up the car in question without a trip to the hospital, and both of them end up back at Castiel’s house. Stumbling back into the door as Castiel finished telling Dean an incredibly dirty joke, they’re laughing hard in the living room. It’s then that it hits Castiel; he isn’t ready for Dean to leave just yet. It’s just mid-afternoon, and they have the whole day ahead of them. His lips turn up on the side, and a wicked plan begins to form in his head.

“Hey, Dean. Let’s play a love game,” Castiel snickers.


	14. Combustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel is canon. Here's a chapter to celebrate. Enjoy.

Dean shakes his head and clears his throat as his laughter fades out. He returns Castiel’s smile with some apprehension. His eyes widen slightly as he looks at the other man. “A love game?” He questions. Of course, he does, especially if it means spending more time with the blue-eyed man. “What do you mean?” he asks, his eyes shining with curiosity. 

Cringing, he looks over to the handsome fireman. “It’s a line, from a song. I suppose I’m showing my age here. Anywho, how about some day drinking and a little game of ‘Never Have I Ever’?” He counters, already headed to the pantry.

Dean chuckles. “That sounds like fun,” he grins, “I’m in,” Dean says, following behind Castiel, his eyes grazing over the man’s muscular back and shoulders before moving even further south.

It takes only a moment to find the good stuff, and Castiel spins in place, almost colliding into Dean. “Gotta warn a guy when you’re gonna be on his ass, okay? Almost spilled the booze,” Castiel raises the bottle of amber liquid. “Do you prefer whiskey, or would you like rum? I can make some mixed drinks if you’re more into that.” 

Dean smirks mischievously, only slightly embarrassed but enjoying the closeness of the other man. His eyes dart to the bottle before moving back to the blue of Castiel’s eyes. “Whiskey works for me, thank you,” he says, trying for a more innocent smile.

Holding eye contact with Dean is so very easy, and for a moment, Castiel forgets himself, lost in the soft green. “Smiling like that doesn’t mask your intentions very well, sir,” he whispers, taking a half step forward. “Are we going to stand here and eye-fuck all night, or do you wanna play and see where the night takes us?” Castiel says and clicks his tongue at the last. 

“Do I look like a guy with intentions to you?” Dean smiles even wider, tongue peeking out between his teeth. He chuckles softly and turns, taking a few steps towards the living room. “Out here?” He asks. “Your couch is super comfortable.”

Shaking his head, Castiel stops at the island and plucks off two glasses. “How do you take it, Dean?” He calls out, finding some pretzels while collecting things he thinks the two of them might need. Who knows what’s going to happen, but if the other night was an indication about how fast things can get hot between them, it might be better to go into this game prepared.

_ Anyway you wanna give it to me _ , Dean’s brain answers. “Neat,” he calls back. As Dean makes his way into the living room, he picks up the remote to the tv and fiddles with it a bit. “Did you want some music or the tv on for background noise?” He asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay, Google,” Castiel calls out, “Play classic rock radio,” he finishes entering the living room with his hands full of goodies and dishes. The whiskey is under one arm, and he tosses a bag of pretzels and chips at Dean with his other hand. “Catch!” Castiel laughs. 

Dean laughs as he clumsily tries to catch the bags, only managing to grab the bag of chips. He bends swiftly to scoop up the pretzels and grins. “Dude, I would have helped you. M’ sorry,” he shrugs, setting the bags on the coffee table.

Rounding the couch, he sets a jar of salsa, the glasses, and the liquor down softly. Shortly after that, “The Chain” by Fleetwood Mac starts playing softly over some invisible speakers. “I hope you don’t mind my taste in music,” Castiel ducks his head as he pours two quarter glasses and passes one to Dean. 

“I like classic rock, no argument there,” Dean nods, taking the glass from Castiel. Dean lifts the whiskey glass to his nose and swirls it slightly before taking a sniff. “This smells really good,” he inhales again, closing his eyes.

“It’s good stuff,” Castiel assures and clinks his glass with Dean’s. He takes a small drink, rolling it over his tongue. Sighing deeply, he leans against the couch, turning towards Dean. “Have you played this game before?” He prompts.

Dean shakes his head with a grin. “Never have I ever played ‘Never Have I Ever,’” he chuckles, sinking down into the couch more. “Any specific rules?” He quirks a brow. 

“Maybe, but I want to make sure you understand the game before we get into ‘special rules,’” Castiel makes air quotes, grinning as he does.

Dean smiles. “Air quotes, man? Really?” He shakes his head with an affectionate laugh, not able to take his eyes off Castiel. “Okay, lay ’em on me,” he nods.

“Okay, so this game, the goal is to try to trick your opponent into drinking with a ‘Never Have I Ever’ scenario. For example, if you were to start and say something like ‘never have I ever been with a man, sexually.’ I would have to take a drink because I have,” Castiel explains, sitting up slightly. He takes a sip of his drink, then eyes the bottle. “I think we have enough in that bottle to get pretty fucked up. Unless you are an exceptional drunk,” Castiel laughs, his eyes glittering. 

“I don’t know about exceptional, but I can hold my own, I think,” Dean nods with a smile. “It’s not a problem if I can’t drive home, though, is it?” He questions, a little sheepishly, biting down on his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Shaking his head, Castiel laughs again. “You’ve already stayed over once. What’s another night? Maybe we shouldn’t make it a habit after this night, though. What do you think?” Castiel pins Dean with a cocky stare. 

“No, I’d hate to impose, and I get the feeling you’ll enjoy watching me walk to my car,” Dean smirks, lifting the glass to his lips, taking a quick sip. Just enough for a little flavor, and he hums appreciatively, licking off the extra liquor.

“You’re going to make fun of my air quotes, but you just dropped the ‘I hate to see you leave but love watching you walk away’ line? Who’s cornier now, Dean?” Castiel laughs, finishing his drink. “Refill?” He asks with his hand out. 

Dean chuckles, handing Castiel his glass. “Hey, you started the corn-fest,” he jokes with a smirk and a wink. “Okay,” Dean claps softly. “Back to business, I have a game to win,” he nods with determination.

Castiel looks over at Dean, a smile ghosting his lips. He pours two fresh glasses and hands one to Dean. “You’re so sure you’re gonna win? You admitting to a game you’ve never played before doesn’t mean you’re going to win,” Castiel points out bluntly. He leans back, getting comfortable. 

Dean grins, taking the glass back. “Oh, I’m a quick learner,” he nods, settling in again, sinking into the plush couch. “And I like to win,” he adds.

“Okay, so you understand how to play then?” Castiel asks.

Dean nods. “Wait, you say something  _ you’ve _ never done, right?” He asks. 

“Yes, something you haven’t done that you think the other person has. You can’t use the example now because it’s already been used, got it?” Castiel nods towards Dean slowly, making sure the two of them are on an even playing field. 

“Deal,” Dean nods with a playful grin. “Go ahead and start,” he raises his brows.

“Never have I ever been a fireman,” Castiel says, grinning at the cheap blow. He runs his tongue under his bottom lip, watching Dean. 

Dean laughs, shaking his head before taking a drink. He swallows hard, still chuckling softly. “Alright, smartass, never have I ever driven a Lincoln Continental Mark five,” he smirks over the cup.

Castiel laughs, taking a drink. “Fair, fair,” he says and leans down, taking off a sock. Castiel tosses it over the couch. “Oh, the special rules I was talking about, you gotta strip every time you have to drink. If you’re up to the challenge, that is,” Castiel grins, his eyes going dark. “Strip for me, Dean,” he demands, his voice already going husky. 

Dean’s pupils flair, and his breath hitches as his jaw falls open slightly. He closes it with a small laugh. “Oh, you’re on,” he smirks, shimmying off his flannel, allowing it to fall behind him. “Your turn,” he narrows his eyes.

Shaking his head, Castiel doesn’t miss how Dean’s arms bulge when he removes his overshirt. “Never have I ever had to run into a burning building,” Castiel smiles again, knowing this is going to be so easy. 

Dean laughs, playfully rolling his eyes. “That’s implied with ‘firefighter,’ you cheating ass,” he smirks, taking another drink, enjoying the flavor before swallowing it down. Dean reaches down, taking off a sock, and tosses it aside. “Okay, never have I ever tried to seduce someone while I was in the hospital,” he cocks a brow.

Castiel goes to take a sip, then stops. “The hell you haven’t. The second time I was admitted, you told me you’d take me home with the gown and the mask. I see what your game is, Winchester. Drink and strip,” Castiel points. 

Dean laughs and shakes his head. “Okay, okay. Fine,” he takes a sip and tosses his other sock by its match before looking back at Castiel. “Your move,  _ Novak _ ,” he smirks.

“Never have I ever driven an Impala,” Castiel weaves his head, mocking Dean’s dig at his car. He takes a small sip, just to wet his lips, and puts his arm over the couch, waiting expectantly. 

Dean rolls his eyes with a small smirk and sigh. He takes a quick sip and stands up, setting his glass on the coffee table before unhooking his belt and pulling it through the loops in his jeans. Dean drops the belt by his socks with a small thud from the metal. He grabs his drink and sits back down. “Never have I ever owned and or operated a sex shop,” Dean narrows his eyes.

Castiel fingers twitch as Dean sits back down. He tosses his drink back, probably more than was necessary, but he’s suddenly  _ very thirsty _ . With slow fingers, Castiel pulls off his other sock, tossing it haphazardly somewhere behind him. He refills his glass, holding out the bottle to Dean. 

Dean sits up, holding his glass out. “Thank you,” he says softly, biting down on his bottom lip. 

Castiel pours slowly, taking his fill of the other man. He sets the bottle back on the table. “Never have I ever had penetrative sex with a woman,” Castiel confesses and watches Dean intently. 

Dean tongues the inside of his cheek, looking down at the amber liquid-filled glass in his lap. “Does it count if you didn’t finish?” He asks, heat rushes to his cheeks and up to his neck as he worries at his bottom lip. 

“You fucked her?” Castiel asks, tilting his head. “Like your dick docked her loading bay. Then it counts,” he smiles. 

Dean rolls his eyes, more heat creeping up his neck if it was even possible. He takes a quick sip and leans forward, setting his drink on the coffee table. Dean stands up and sighs before a devilish grin spreads across his face. He makes a show of undoing the button and zipper as slowly as possible before pushing them down. Dean kicks them aside in the growing pile of clothing. He looks down at Castiel and picks up his drink, and sits. “Never have I ever came during sex with another person,” he says, looking up at Castiel.

“I’m going to assume that the shower thing we did isn’t considered sex to you?” Castiel asks.

Dean raises his eyebrows, taking a breath. “You’re way more qualified to let me know if it is,” he sighs, running a hand over his face as he tilts his head back against the couch. “I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing when it comes to this stuff, Cas. I’m sorry,” he says, looking back down to his lap. 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for. Just do whatever you feel comfortable with and if you’re not, then let me know—also, kudos on going for the pants first. Excellent distraction technique. If you don’t mind, might I ask why you didn’t finish?” Castiel says, his voice soft. 

Dean’s thighs flex involuntarily as if just now noticing they were nearly bare. He looks back up at Castiel and shrugs. “It was too awkward …  _ I  _ was too awkward, and then we got interrupted,” he says, shrugging his shoulders again.

Castiel drinks down his glass, quickly pouring himself another. He lifts his shirt up and over his head, dropping it behind him on the floor. “Dean, never have I ever slept in my guest room,” Castiel grins, knowing he’s got one more chance after this. 

Dean’s eyes widen seeing Castiel shirtless. He swallows hard, taking in a deep breath. He shakes his head with a low chuckle; he takes a larger drink, enjoying the slight burn as it flows down his throat. Dean leans forward, putting his glass down, and pulls his shirt off, tossing it aside. He grabs his drink and grins. “Okay, Cas. Never have I ever, very respectably, asked someone to shower for me,” he smirks.

“You got me there,” Castiel empties his glass again and sets it on the surface. Standing, he pushes the table away from the couch. He pops the button on his jeans, hooking his thumbs in the band. Staring at Dean, he pushes them down. When his jeans drop to the floor, he steps out of them and kneels between Dean’s legs. 

“Dean. Never Have I Ever had the honor to pleasure a hero with my mouth,” Castiel whispers, reaching out and placing his hands on the other man’s knees. “But I want to,” he pleads. 

Dean’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Castiel. He can feel his cock coming to life at the tempting man’s request. He lifts his glass, pouring the rest of the contents down his throat and swallowing hard. Dean nods, looking down at Castiel with wide, lust-blown eyes. “Yes,” he breathes, closing his eyes, taking in another breath. “Please,” Dean asks. The word comes out in almost a whine, and Dean flushes with embarrassment, or alcohol, he’s not really even sure anymore.

Castiel smiles, his fingers gliding up Dean’s legs. He brushes against the bottom of the boxers. He watches the other man for any signs of discomfort as he continues his trip upwards. 

Dean bites down on his lower lip as his eyes dart between Castiel’s hands and his eyes. He can feel his muscles bunch and flex and anticipation. Dean can feel his dick grow harder and harder the closer Castiel’s hands get. Dean closes his eyes and just hopes he doesn’t embarrass himself.

“Breathe, Dean. Just enjoy this. I promise everything will be fine. All I ask is to let me know how you’re feeling and what you don’t like. Anything else, be as vocal as you want,” Castiel croons, slipping his fingers into the band. “Lift for me, precious,” he asks.

Dean nods and breathes like he’s directed to. He nods again, mostly to himself. “Okay, yeah. I can do that,” he says, lifting his hips to give Castiel access. 

“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” Castiel praises and presses a soft kiss to the man’s knee.

Dean’s cock twitches at Castiel’s words as he feels his heart pound faster. He reddens under the praise as Dean looks down at the gorgeous man between his legs. He swallows hard, trying to form words. “Can I um … can I touch you?” Dean manages to rasp out.

Castiel stops for a moment, raising his face to Dean. “How do you want to touch me?” He asks quietly. 

Dean takes in a short breath. “Everywhere, anywhere really,” he admits. “But I meant in general; your hair, shoulders, arms,” he says, eyes scanning the mentioned areas.

“Yes, you have my permission, Dean,” Castiel allows, then slowly starts pulling the other man’s bottoms off his body. Castiel doesn’t hide the way his eyes glaze with lust or the rough groan he makes when Dean’s cock springs forth and makes a hard smacking sound against his stomach. His mouth begins to water, and his mind races as need starts coursing through his body, Castiel shudders. It’s been too long since he’s shared a moment like this with anyone; he just hopes he isn’t making a mistake with Dean. “You got a few inches on those sausages, and they weren’t playing around,” Castiel jokes, trying to lighten the mood as the tension threatens to drown them both. 

Dean chuckles nervously, glancing at himself before looking down at Castiel. “Thank you,” he blinks. “I think?” Something like another chuckle comes out of his mouth as he feels himself swell and twitch at the cooler air and Castiel being so near him.

Tossing the undergarments aside, Castiel runs his hands under Dean’s legs, then over his thighs’ tops. “Don’t be nervous. I promise I’ll take good care of you, Dean,” he whispers as he lightly plants kisses on Dean’s knee again. Looking up at Dean, he waits for a sign of permission to continue.

“I know,” Dean mumbles and nods looking deep into the blue of Castiel’s eyes, giving him the go-ahead. He lets out a breath, trying to calm himself.

Rising up, Castiel moves his kisses to Dean’s thighs, then drags his tongue across the soft skin. “You’re delicious, sugar,” Castiel moans and closes his lips around the sensitive spot, sucking gently. 

Dean groans softly and has to stop his hips from jerking up. He balls his right hand up into a loose fist, trying to not make things end too soon.

Eyeing Dean’s fist, Castiel stops sucking. “You okay there, Dean? If things get too intense, let me know, and I can give you a moment,” he promises, landing another soft kiss over the tender spot. 

Dean shakes his head. “No, no … M’fine,” he says, mostly to himself.  _ Just enjoy it _ , Cas had told him. Dean wets his lips and forces himself to loosen up. “M’good,” he nods.

“Okay,” Castiel hums and begins to suck a deep red mark into Dean’s skin. He lightly grazes his teeth against the flesh, his hands kneading Dean’s muscles. 

Dean lets out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. “Mmm that feels good,” he pants, wondering just how much of a blissed-out mess Castiel is going to be able to make him.

Castiel smiles against Dean. “Good. You’re so perfect, Dean,” he offers. Looking down at his claim, Castiel runs his tongue over the spot, then travels further up Dean’s leg. He drags his lips and his nose along the way, letting his stubble scratch against the other man. 

“I like your stubble,” Dean comments, biting down on his lower lip. He smiles softly, looking down at Castiel, his chest rising and falling steadily as he tries to control his breathing.

When Castiel’s nose nuzzles Dean’s sack, he rolls his eyes to observe the man’s reaction. 

Dean gasps softly at the sensation and feels himself twitch involuntarily. He lets out a shuddering breath, keeping his eyes on the mesmerizing man in front of him.

“Dean, I’m going to put my mouth on you now,” Castiel warns and huffs a breath against him. He kitten licks the shriveled skin and grips Dean’s thighs with his long fingers. 

Dean’s hips jerk slightly, and he’s glad Castiel is somewhat holding him down. As if his hands have a mind of their own, they snake their way gently over Castiel’s.

Kissing his way over Dean’s balls, Castiel slowly teases his swollen shaft with the flat of his tongue. Licking around the short pubic hairs, Castiel moans at the differences in textures. When he reaches Dean’s spongy tip, he’s not surprised to see that the other man is already incredibly wet for him. “You ready for me, Dean?” Castiel asks, practically purring. 

Dean chuckles, despite himself and bites down on his lip. “I’m not sure I could be more ready, Cas,” he pants, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

“True,” Castiel replies, then swipes his tongue over the precum slicked tip. He moans immediately, savoring the musky taste of Dean. Then Castiel envelopes Dean’s cock slowly, inch by perfect inch, unable to stop the sensual sounds from bubbling up from his throat. 

“Jesus Ch-” Dean’s words are cut off by a choked off moan as he feels the slick heat of Castiel’s mouth as it surrounds his aching dick. He swallows hard, looking down at the other man, feeling almost like he could wake up from a dream at any point. He lifts a hand and gently runs it through Castiel’s soft, messy hair.

Already enjoying the ache in his jaw, Castiel opens wider to let the significant width of Dean’s member split his mouth open. As he takes more in, Castiel realizes too late that he might not be able to suck all of Dean’s massive cock. When the tip starts to push against the back of Castiel’s throat, and he tries to force more down, he struggles to breathe and pulls off. “God you’re massive,” he pants. 

Dean swallows and smiles shyly, feeling slightly insecure. He scrubs a hand over his face. “You don’t have to…” he offers but feels his cock twitch in protest.

Castiel dives down again, the tip knocking at the back of his throat once more. He wraps his hands around the remaining length of Dean’s shaft and drools down into his grip. Slowly, he begins to bob, catching his breath when he lets off at the tip. 

Dean moans as his head tips back against the couch, and his eyes roll into the back of his head. “Fuck,” he mumbles a few times. “Feels so good, Sweetheart,” he says breathlessly.

Castiel looks up at Dean, his eyes glazed and his lips spit slicked. “That’s right, Dean, let me know how you feel,” Castiel begs, his voice rough. He twists his wrist, his slippery hand sinking down as Castiel follows it, wrapping his lips around Dean’s hot length again. He loudly moans, his eyes fluttering shut when he takes as much as he can. 

“D-didn’t know it could feel this good,” Dean pants as he can feel his breathing become more and more shallow, and the pressure builds in his groin. The noises Castiel is making aren’t helping, or they are, depending on how fast Castiel did or didn’t expect Dean to last. “Mmm, right..th- there, Cas,” Dean says, a moan drawing out the other man’s name.

Pulling off with a satisfying  ** POP ** , Castiel takes a moment to catch his breath and let Dean settle down. “You are way more than I bargained for, but I don’t want you getting off too fast. When was the last time you had service performed, Dean?” Castiel asks, starting up a conversation like he wasn’t just choking the other man’s cock down his gullet. 

Dean takes a few breaths trying to even out his breathing. He looks down, and his breath hitches, seeing Castiel’s glistening lips. He blinks a few times and shakes his head. “Maybe eight years,” Dean answers. “Don’t even remember really,” he admits.

“How did you ever survive?” Castiel asks, then licks Dean from base to tip. He curls his tongue around the bulbous head, coaxing more clear liquid to come out. 

A gasp escapes Dean’s throat that turns into a loud moan. “Holy shit,” he breathes, closing his eyes tightly. He bites down on his lip and grins. “I didn’t find your shop by accident,” he admits.

“Oh, no?” Castiel asks, looking up expectantly. 

Dean shakes his head. “Needed supplies, did a bit of research, and you were  _ very _ highly rated,” he smiles.

“Supplies?” Castiel asks, licking another long, slow trail up and back down.

Dean moans and nods. “Y-yeah …” Dean manages, unable to form more than a few words at the time. He swears he can feel his brain short-circuiting.

“Dean? You have finished this way, right?” Castiel inquires, wrapping his mouth around the tip and teasing the slit with his eager tongue. 

Dean nods. “Only a few times,” he swallows hard. “Long time ago,” he answers as a moan flows up through his throat.

Castiel peaks through his eyelashes. “I want to taste you, angel. Don’t hold back for me, okay?”

Dean nods, taking a breath, trying to relax. “You got it,” he says.

Nuzzling Dean’s thigh, Castiel bites softly, then soothes it when he licks up the crease between the other man’s leg. Flattening his tongue, he presses it against Dean’s base and swallows him whole once more. Castiel moans, the salty taste mixing with Dean’s musky arousal, making him crazy for his lover’s seed. 

“FuUck,” Dean groans as his head falls back against the couch. His eyes flutter closed as he looks up at the ceiling. “You’re amazing,” he murmurs, leading into a moan. “God your tongue,” he sighs, carding his hand through Castiel’s messy hair as he can feel the pleasure coiling in his groin. A loud moan vibrates in Dean’s chest as he can feel himself inching closer and closer. 

Castiel groans deep as Dean winds his fingers through his locks. He skims the hard flesh in his mouth with a tease of teeth, testing the other man’s reactions. 

Dean looks down at Castiel, eyes wide. “Teeth?” He questions, his breaths becoming more and more shallow.

Castiel pulls off immediately. “Was that not okay, Dean?” He asks, pantingly heavily.

“No, it felt great,” Dean shakes his head vigorously. “M’close,” he takes in a shuddering breath.

“Scared me for a mome...” Castiel starts then stuffs his mouth full of Dean again. He works on Dean with his hand and tries like hell to get the most of that dick into his mouth. Castiel moans around the tip at the back of his throat again. Swallowing around it, he begins to bob slowly, taking a breath through his nose when he doesn’t make Dean cut off his airway. 

Dean moans as he can feel the pressure growing and growing, but his brow furrows, trying to take mental notes about how Castiel works him over. “Gonna make me…” he pants, trailing off as he can feel his toes begin to curl.

Wrapping his lips tighter around Dean, he makes the perfect seal and twists his mouth and wrist simultaneously. He shivers with the knowledge that this handsome man will blow down his gullet and Castiel’s cock kicks hard in his boxers. 

“ _ Cas _ ,” Dean moans, feeling himself fall off the edge. His hand grips the couch cushion, white-knuckled as he comes, hard. Chest heaving, he can feel a small sheen of sweat covering his skin. “Cas,” Dean breathes again, unable to utter another word. 

Castiel swallows quickly as the bitter fluid coats the inside of his mouth. Feeling himself drip into his boxers, Castiel licks around Dean, lapping up every drop he can get. Keeping his eyes closed, he lets the moment playback in his mind, and he breaks out in goosebumps. He sighs as he releases Dean from the heat of his mouth. Sitting back on his heels, Castiel stares at Dean, watching as he comes down from his high. The man is stunning, his chest mottled pink, his cheeks colored, lips a shade darker with the rush of blood through his body. Trying to lighten the mood, Castiel huffs a laugh. “Well, that was fun,” he says, eyes sparkling. 

Dean chuckles, scrubbing a hand over his face, trying to catch his breath. “Yeah, that’s one word for it,” he grins, his voice slightly hoarse, looking down at Castiel with wide, lust glazed eyes. Dean scans over the man’s puffy lips and works up to the captivating blue eyes. Feeling as confident as he can with his softening dick out, he leans forward a bit and cups the side of Castiel’s face. “You’re gorgeous,” he says, nearly a whisper.

Castiel shyly smiles, then ducks out of Dean’s grasp. He stands, slowly turning away from the other man. “Me?” Castiel scoffs. “Have you looked in a mirror lately?” He deflects and steps into his jeans. He pulls them on deftly and reaches for his drink, emptying it. Taking a shuddering breath, Castiel looks for anything to distract himself from the man on his couch. “So, I guess you won that game. Beginner’s luck for sure,” Castiel says, looking over his shoulder. “Hungry?” 

Dean shakes his head, moving to grab his boxers. “No,” he swallows, watching Castiel. “Not for food anyway,” he finishes, pulling up his boxers, wincing only slightly as the cloth covers his sensitive member. 

“Suit yourself. I’m going to make a sandwich,” Castiel announces, then disappears into the kitchen. Making sure he’s out of Dean’s line of sight, he braces his hands on the countertop and breathes deep. “No feelings,” he mumbles low to himself. “Just a little bit of fun, help the sexy man get some confidence and let him move on, Castiel,” he whispers, tears prickling in his eyes already. Shaking his head, Castiel wars with what his mind and heart want. He knows that everything he touches turns to shit, but his heart wants that man on the couch for its own. Castiel wants to see what this can become, but even if things were perfect, Dean is married to his job. A dangerous profession and Castiel knows that he could lose Dean to it. So why even start when everything is stacked against him? 

Hearing Dean shift around in the other room brings Castiel back to himself and autopilots while making a sandwich. Purposely making noise to keep himself from thinking about the things he can’t have, it doesn’t take long for him to complete his task. He grabs two beers from the fridge and returns to the living room. “Here we are,” Castiel says as he passes a bottle to Dean. Placing the plate on the table, he sits back on the couch, reaches for his shirt, and pulls it back over his head. 

“Thanks,” Dean mumbles, setting his flannel aside, deciding on just his T-shirt and jeans. He blinks slightly, watching Castiel put his shirt back on, already missing the sight. He sits back, taking a quick drink before settling it into his lap. “Uh, was that okay?” He asks nervously, picking at the label on the bottle. “I’m sorry if things weren’t the... freshest... down there. It’s just I wasn’t expecting that, and it’s been so long since I did anything with  _ anyone,  _ and you were amazing, and I just…” Dean pauses, letting out a sigh. “And now I’m rambling. So I’m going to shut up,” his cheeks flush as he takes a drink to stop himself from embracing himself further.

Looking over at Dean, Castiel passes him a grin. “What are you going on about? You were perfect, Dean,” Castiel whispers as he reaches over to grab his sandwich. He takes a bite and chews slowly. The thoughts in his head continue to scream at him, telling him to make the man next to him more comfortable, but Castiel doesn’t believe that it’s his place. They’re not together. They just have had a couple of very intense sexual moments between them, that’s all. That’s all it will ever be, too. 

Dean grins, looking back over at Castiel. He bites his lip and sighs softly, wanting more than anything to close the distance between them. The large space feels even more extensive, and Dean wants to feel the other man’s warmth. He runs his hand over his hair, trying to fix it a bit. “So, what does a business mogul like you do when you’re not insanely busy?” He asks, wanting to know as much as he can about Castiel.

Castiel laughs, then starts choking on his sandwich. He should know better than to eat and talk. Bending over, Castiel tries to take a breath through the heavy racking coughs. A piece of bread is still caught in that strange part of his throat, and it only makes him cough harder. 

“Whoa,” leaning forward quickly, Dean sets his bottle on the table and moves over to Castiel’s side. “Hey. Easy there,” he says, worry lacing his voice, clapping his hand firmly on the other man’s back. His eyes narrow, watching Castiel’s face.

Castiel coughs hard. The bread dislodges and pops out of his mouth right onto the table. He heaves shaky breath after shaky breath, gripping the surface in front of him. Looking at Dean, tears in his eyes from exertion, Castiel shakes his head. “I thought I was a goner,” he croaks, his voice rough from coughing so hard. 

“Nah,” Dean smiles softly, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on Castiel’s back, and shakes his head. “Not with me around,” he grins. 

“Thanks, Dean,” Castiel nods, wiping at his wet eyes. “I’m not so hungry now,” he grouses. He grabs the plate and gingerly stands. “I’ll be right back, gotta wrap this up for later,” Castiel explains as he slips back into the kitchen.

Dean nods, watching the other man. He sighs, burying his face in his hands for a moment. Bringing himself back from his thoughts, Dean moves back over to the seat previously occupied and slips his flannel back on over his t-shirt. He sits on the edge of the couch and grabs his beer, taking a big pull. He swallows down hard and pushes himself to his feet. “Anything I can help with?” He calls out.

Castiel stands in the middle of the kitchen, staring at his sandwich. He hears Dean say something, but he doesn’t reply. The thoughts in his head change the sounds going from soft whispers to a deafening roar. Castiel winces as the roar changes into the crackling of fire. The plate falls from his hands as he crumples into himself, trying to find safety from the invisible flames. He sniffles and starts to cough again, crawling onto his belly. 

Dean’s head snaps up as he hears the noises in the kitchen. “Cas?!” He calls out, rushing into the kitchen. His eyes widen, and his heart sinks, seeing Castiel on the ground. “Shit,” he murmurs, shuffling onto his knees next to the man and places a hand on the man’s shoulders. “Cas? Sweetheart?” He calls out to him again, trying to keep his voice even and calm. “Come back to me. It’s safe. You’re safe,” Dean tries. 

Castiel stops crawling. The second Dean touches him, the man’s voice breaks through the hallucinations. He blinks his eyes, the fire disappearing. “Dean?” Castiel asks. “Why am I on the floor?” Rolling onto his back, he looks at Dean, frowning deeply. 

Dean’s brow furrows, looking down at Castiel and takes a deep breath. “I’m not really sure, but the nurse at the hospital said you might have PTSD from the fire,” he says softly, studying the other man. “Do you feel okay?” He asks.

“I feel tired and confused. Maybe it might be a good time for you to go home, Dean,” Castiel says, climbing to his feet. He sighs while looking at the mess on the floor. “I’ll clean this up after,” he nods. “Do you need to get anything from the guest room?” 

Dean pushes himself up and shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “No,” he sighs. “But, I can clean this up if you want to go to bed or whatever, and I’ll lock the door when I leave,” he offers.

Castiel leads Dean out of the kitchen with a hand on his back. “No, it’s okay. My mess, I clean,” he tries to joke. “Thank you for the lovely afternoon. I’m going to try to get a phone tomorrow and deal with the insurance and all that noise,” he says quickly, then stops. “Dean, are you sober?” In his head, he chastises himself for getting the other man drunk and trying to push him out the door. 

Dean nods, slipping on his boots. “I’m good to drive,” he shrugs, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Take care of yourself, Cas,” Dean says, finally looking up from his shoes. “See you around,” he nods with a sad smile and small wave, pushing the door open and making his way down the drive. 

Once inside the safety of his car, he lets out a deep sigh and scrubs a hand over his face before starting her up. “Way to fuck that one up,” he mumbles to himself as he pulls out of the driveway and tries to push down the worry, among other things, he feels for the captivating blue-eyed man.

Closing the door behind the other man, Castiel leans against the solid wood. Closing his eyes, he takes another breath, his throat still sore. Shaking his head, he grabs the broom as he enters the kitchen. Sweeping up the mess, he deposits it into the garbage and replaces the broom. Looking at the table in the living room, Castiel grabs the stuff to be refrigerated, leaving the rest. After he’s taken care of the food, he wanders into the guest room and curses softly as he eyes Dean’s bed… wait, not Dean’s bed, but the guest bed, Castiel reminds himself. “Suck a guy off, and then you want him to have a room in your house. Castiel, you are a fucking idiot,” he laughs as he puts the bedclothes back together. After he’s satisfied with his work, he pads back down the hallway to his bedroom. Much like the last couple of nights, he falls into it on his stomach, looking at the clock, which makes him aware that it’s still very early in the evening. Giving up, Castiel lets exhaustion wash over him and passes out, his dreams tormented by a writhing Dean Winchester.


	15. Burning Inside

“You doing okay there, chief?” Benny’s smooth voice pulls Dean out of his thoughts. He looks up at Benny from the spot on the rig he’s been wiping down now for probably about fifteen minutes. He nods a silent answer, causing Benny to lean against the truck. Benny crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow in challenge, effectively calling Dean on his bullshit. 

“I’m good,” Dean grumbles, tossing his rag into the nearby bucket. He pulls himself to his feet, letting out a small groan as his back pops from being hunched over for so long. 

“I’m not saying you’re not, but you seem off,” Benny supplies. “I’m not the only one to notice either, Dean. You’ve hardly said a word to anyone since you got here. Twelve hours ago,” he narrows his eyes at Dean.

Rolling his eyes, Dean shakes his head. “So I’m getting in trouble for  _ working _ . Got it,” he nods, picking up his bucket and making his way over to the sink, tossing the rags in. 

“No, smart ass, I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay,” Benny says softly from somewhere behind him. “You had your first big run and rescue. That can weigh on us, even if you get ’em out and safe,” he reasons. “I’m here to talk if anything is bothering you, work-related or not.” 

Dean sighs and pours the water down the drain. “Thanks, but you’re starting to sound a little like a Hallmark card there, man,” he shoots back, rinsing out the bucket and putting it back in its place. Dean turns and looks at Benny, sighing. “Look, I’m sorry. It’s just crap I should have left at home.” 

Benny nods. “Regardless, I’m not just your Lieutenant. If something is bugging you, you can come to me as a friend too,” he eyes Dean cautiously. “Woman trouble?” 

Dean shakes his head. “Nah.” ****

“Guy trouble?” Benny asks, and Dean feels his blood run cold. He freezes, unable to confirm or deny. “This have anything to do with that Novak guy you rescued?” He finishes.

Well,  _ fuck _ . 

“No,” Dean lies, trying to play it off with a shrug. Benny, once again, raises his eyebrow. He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes, but I don’t really want to talk about it,” he says firmly. 

“I thought he was going to make a full recovery?” Benny questions. “Did you go to the hospital and visit him?” He eyes Dean suspiciously. 

“Yeah, he’s mostly recovered and home, and we actually hung out a bit the other day,” Dean admits, hoping Benny doesn’t ask for details. “He’s a cool guy,” he shrugs. 

The suspicion doesn’t leave Benny’s eyes as he studies Dean closely. “He just went through it, and now he has to deal with the insurance red tape,” he says. 

Dean nods, and his eyes grow wide. “Speaking of, he was asking about the incident report, and I told him I’d ask around,” he says. 

“Our end of things are done. I sent it to the Chief two days ago for finalization, and it’s been submitted. So hopefully, he won’t have too hard a time getting things in order. If he wants a copy, I can get you one to take to him,” Benny offers. “That way, he doesn’t have to go through the request process.”

“That would be awesome. Not sure when I’ll see Cas, but that would probably make things a little easier on him,” Dean says. 

“Well, that’s good,” Benny shrugs. “I’m sure he could use a friend right about now.”

The word causes Dean to huff a bitter laugh.  _ Friend _ . Castiel all but threw him out after sucking him off, sending Dean the clear message that whatever there was between them wouldn’t go above that level. Granted, the guy was dealing with some shit, so it probably wasn’t the best time for him to entertain the idea of a relationship with anyone—especially someone like Dean. There is no way Dean was good enough for someone like Castiel.

“Yeah,” Dean manages. “He seems pretty focused on his business and work, so he doesn’t seem to have much in the way of friends that he’s told me about,” he shakes his head. 

“Good thing he has a friend like you then,” Benny says, clapping him on the shoulder. “You should go shower and take a nap. Pardon my French, but you look like shit, brother,” Benny smiles at him. 

Dean chuckles softly, knowing Benny’s not wrong. He slept like shit the night before, too worried about Castiel and pissed off at himself. “Yeah, sure, but if I wake up with a dick on my forehead, I know who I’m going after,” Dean grins back, starting towards the dorms to get his shower stuff.

“No promises there,” Benny laughs with a wink.

A few minutes later, Dean is in the, luckily, empty shower room. He starts the water and sighs as he steps under the spray, trying to let his thoughts swirl down the drain with the water. He couldn’t help but feel partially, if not wholly, responsible for Castiel’s episode in the kitchen. The nurses at the hospital had told him that Castiel needed to rest. Let alone Dean probably seemed too eager. Probably acting like the things they did meant Castiel wanted Dean to be his boyfriend or something. 

It was no wonder the guy wanted him to leave so quickly. No one likes a lost little puppy, and he probably didn’t want Dean getting all clingy after one blow job. But, Jesus  _ Christ _ , what a blow job. The way Castiel used his tongue  _ and  _ teeth. Dean shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It would be his luck he’d pop a boner, and someone would walk in. Regardless, the guy has some serious talent, and truthfully, it makes Dean a little intimidated to reciprocate and even go further. No matter how badly Dean wants to. If he ever even gets the chance. 

He sighs softly as he scrubs shampoo into his scalp. If Castiel didn’t want anything past something resembling friends with benefits or being his dick tutor, Dean would have to be a man and deal with it. Castiel is an interesting person, and Dean is still itching to learn more about the mysterious man. 

Despite any feelings Dean may or may not have growing for Castiel, he can’t help worrying about the guy. Castiel was in a rough spot and didn’t seem to have much of anyone to make sure he was okay. Dean hardly remembers seeing any photos of friends or family around the place while Dean was there. Sure the guy has Samantha, but she is his employee, and Dean is… well, Dean really doesn’t know what he is to the guy if anything. Dean definitely doesn’t want to push Castiel’s boundaries and overstep. Not to mention he probably only got Dean off out of pity. Maybe Castiel felt he owed it to him or something. 

Dean lets out a breath, rinsing out his hair, trying to let the heat and steam relax him. He grabs his body wash and rag as he begins scrubbing up. Dean resolves to be there when Castiel needs him and to try not to force himself on the guy. Benny was right; he’s sure Castiel could use a friend. Castiel has his number and knows how to get a hold of him if he wants. 

Dean finishes up his shower and dries off quickly. He throws on his duty t-shirt and a pair of matching sweats and makes his way back out into the kitchen. Aaron and Garth sit at the table, arguing over something pointless as he shuffles to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

“Dean, will you please tell Garth he’s wrong?” Aaron sighs. 

Dean turns to them, twisting the cap off his water bottle and taking a drink. “I don’t even know what you guys are talking about,” Dean blinks, looking back and forth between them. 

“He thinks sweet Italian sausage is  _ better _ than hot Italian sausage,” Aaron says, acting like it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s heard. 

“I’m not wrong,” Garth counters. “The hot one is too spicy,” he reasons. 

“That’s why you get the sweet peppers to go with them,” Aaron almost yells. 

Dean’s eyes widen, and he coughs a bit, almost dropping his drink. He shakes his head, laughing. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry, Garth, but I’m going to have to take Aaron’s side on his one,” he laughs, shaking his head, trying not to think about cooking with Castiel.

“Thank you,” Aaron claps his hand down on the table in victory. Garth rolls his eyes.

Dean chuckles softly, turning towards the dorms. “I’m going to take a nap. Didn’t get much sleep last night,” he informs them, waving slightly over his shoulder. 

Once inside the room, Dean sighs and lays down on the mattress. Unable to push Castiel from his thoughts, he pulls the pillow over his head and lets out a low groan of frustration. Dean rolls over, grabbing his phone. Wishing he had gotten a text from Castiel by now, but if he texts Castiel, Dean fears it’ll come off as clingy or needy. He’s not even sure Cas was able to get a phone yet. However…

Dean scrolls through his call log and finds Samantha’s number. Sure, texting the guy’s employee probably comes off as even more clingy and needy, but he wants to make sure someone is checking on Castiel. So it probably isn’t Dean’s place to do it himself.

>> Hey, it’s Dean. Check on Cas if you can. I’m working. 

He hits send before he can overthink it and then quickly shuts the device off and tosses it in his bag, not in the mood for whatever remark the woman might respond with. He rolls over and closes his eyes. Dean hopes he can get some sleep and learn to deal with being just friends, or whatever, with the most beautiful man Dean’s ever laid eyes on. Sure, he can do that.


	16. Burnt Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're ready for a hell of a cliffhanger <3

  
Smiling to himself as he enters the living room, Castiel nods at keeping it together at the cellphone place. After the episode with Dean and the nightmares he had last night, he wasn’t sure if he should leave the house. He’s glad he did. 

He swipes at the screen on his phone and opens a new text message. Typing in Samantha’s phone number, he sends off a quick message.

>> New Phone, Who Dis :)

It doesn’t take long, and Samantha sends a message of her own.

>> Boss Man, is that you? 

Castiel smiles down at the screen, nodding. He realizes that she can’t see that, so he sends another text.

>> Yeah, I got a new phone. The agent was able to save my number. If you need anything, you should be able to get a hold of me now. I’m sorry it took so long. I was a little preoccupied. 

He smirks, thinking about Dean. Just a couple of days with the man has Castiel pining like none other. It’s taking all of his willpower to not beg Dean to come back so he can wrap himself around the fireman.

The phone vibrates, and he smiles at the text.

>> Dean sent me a text, told me I should check on you. Something I should know about?

Castiel’s breath hitches, and tears start to well in his eyes. Dean’s checking on him, but is that normal behavior for sex partners? Narrowing his eyes, he types his next message carefully.

>> Did he say anything else?

Samantha’s reply comes after some seconds.

>> No, I’ve been trying to text him, but he isn’t sending anything back. I’ve sent like twenty messages, so who knows. Maybe he’s on a job? You know how busy fire people can be. Is that the correct term?

Castiel laughs at his phone. This woman never fails to make him laugh when he needs it. It takes him a moment to think about what to send. His stomach does butterflies when he thinks about the phone number tucked away in his wallet. Dean’s number. It wouldn’t take much to send a message himself. To assure Dean that he’s safe and doesn’t have to go through Samantha to contact him.

>> Everything is fine. I’ll send Dean a text and let him know that I’m okay. I’m sorry to have put you in the center of all of this, but I appreciate it. I should probably work on calling the insurance company so we can rebuild and get back to work.

Castiel sighs, not looking forward to this phone call. Castiel curses himself because he doesn’t have the report he needs before putting the claim in. Pulling his shoes back on, Castiel looks up the fire station’s address and goes back outside. He starts up the car, punches in the directions into his GPS, and takes off down the road.

It takes all of twenty minutes to get to the building. Castiel’s chest starts to do this fluttering thing when he thinks about Dean being somewhere in there. Parking his car in the designated spot, he walks up to the office area’s front door and is greeted by the receptionist. 

“Hello. How can I help you?” She asks, smiling wide. 

Castiel returns the smile, looking around the small area. “Hello. My name is Castiel Novak. I’m here to pick up the incident report for my case,” he supplies.

The woman types in something on her keyboard and looks at Castiel. “Ah, yes. Mr. Novak,” she stands, opens a small locked file cabinet, and hands him a rather sizable stack of papers. “Here we are. I’m happy to see that you’re doing well. Our Dean was a bit worried about you after he pulled you out,” she smiles again, her eyes glittering with something.

Taking the papers, Castiel’s eyes go wide at the mention of Dean. “He, really?” He stumbles on the words, his chest aching with a long-forgotten emotion. Was Dean talking about him to other people? Has Castiel been reading Dean’s intentions wrong? Tossing his customer service mask in place, he brightens his smile. “As you can see, I’m a picture of health,” he says, even doing a twirl, much to the woman’s delight. She laughs sweetly and waves her hand.

“Oh, dear, I can see exactly what it is about you that has Dean in such a tussle. He’s been in a ripe mood since he got here this morning. I don’t know what’s going on, but you should call that man and bolster his spirits a little. It’s not like Dean to be so down in the dumps,” she supplies, lowering her voice slightly.

Nodding, Castiel’s smile thins out, and he runs his tongue between them nervously. “I might take you up on that,” he half-lies, “can’t have him in a bad mood, now can we?” 

The receptionist shakes her head and waves him off. “Now go before I wake Dean and tell him you’re here.” With those parting words, Castiel leaves the office. Before getting into his car, he looks up at the station’s windows, wondering which floor Dean is on. “He’s sleeping,” Castiel mumbles. He’ll text him later tonight; for now, he needs to look over the paperwork and call the incident in. 

The ride home seems shorter than the ride to the firehouse. Stepping into the kitchen from the garage, Castiel feels a headache already starting. Taking a deep breath, he makes a cup of coffee in his Keurig and brings it with him to the table as he reads over the report.

It’s hours later when he finishes. Sure as shit, the cause of the fire was at the cash register. Samantha was right. He should have let her clean. The power bar shorted and caught the rolls of receipt tape on fire. That pop he heard must have been when the electrical failed. Castiel looks down at his notes. Feeling almost ready to take on the insurance company, he grabs another coffee, then opens his wallet as it’s brewing. The small paper with Dean’s number taunts him from between a couple of business cards. Dean’s handwriting is startling clean and easy to read. 

Castiel’s mind recalls the moment Dean left it for him. He wanted more than anything to just say fuck caution and go all-in with this man, but something in his mind told him that he should play it cool. He knows that Dean could be so much more to him if he would just let the man in, but the last time he let anyone in, his heart was eviscerated. 

The coffee maker sputters out the last couple of drops, and Castiel takes his place at the table again. Gathering his contracts and notes, Castiel dials the insurance company. Waiting for a claims agent takes almost a half hour. By the time someone is on the phone, Castiel can feel frustration already creeping in. Trying everything he can to stay calm, the two discuss the fire, what caused it, and Castiel supplies the report number to the company to get their own copy. A few more hours later, the agent thanks Castiel and tells him that they should have some information for him in a few weeks. He thanks the person, and after hanging up, he throws his notes across the room, yelling as he does. Castiel’s anger spikes and he leaves the kitchen, entering the living room, and grabs the bottle of whiskey from a day ago.

As he wanders to the back of the house, he pops the top and drinks deeply from it. Castiel lets out a breath and looks at the clock in the hallway. It’s already seven in the evening, and he can’t help feeling a little pissed off that he wasted most of his day dealing with the fire aftermath. Three fucking weeks to wait and see if he will be able to start on the reconstruction of his store. The insurance agent couldn’t even give him a heads up or a hint about if he had his claim approved. That’s the worst, Castiel assumes. The waiting. What is he going to do with all of this free time?

Castiel climbs into his bed and sits back against the headboard. He knows something he could be doing, or he supposes, someone. Dean would be a very welcome distraction to all of this frustration pent up inside of him. Hell, it’s been since the shower that Castiel has had any release. He drinks from the bottle again, groaning as he thinks back to his lips wrapped around that sinful man. Dean was made for sex, sex with Castiel. He should have told Dean to fuck his mouth. He knows he could have come that way. Just listening to the noises coming from Dean was enough to almost make him spill in his pants. 

Drinking again, Castiel’s head swims slightly when he looks at the clock. He regrets not eating, but now he’s drunk, and he feels better now than he has all day. Shrugging, Castiel sets the bottle down and pulls off his shirt. Next, he empties his pockets onto his nightstand. He stares at his phone for a moment. Probably not the best of ideas, but he fishes out Dean’s phone number and puts it into his phone.

Letting his mind wander to the other day on his couch, Castiel starts to get hard. Dean’s imagined moans and grunts goading him into taking his pants off and chucking them across the room. Gripping himself in one hand and the whiskey in the other, Castiel alternates jerking himself and drinking. When he finishes the bottle, he lets it fall to the carpet with a soft thud. He’s so hard at this point, edging himself for the past hour.

“Dean,” he whispers, shivering at how good the man’s name sounds in his room. “Fuck, I want you so bad, beautiful,” Castiel groans. Pushing up into his grip, he sighs as the dryness takes away from the experience. It’s nothing like Dean would probably feel like, he assures himself. “God, I want you so bad, angel,” he moans again, his cock leaking. Castiel’s free hand grips at the comforter but then bumps into something hard, his phone.

Mind spinning, high on arousal, and missing Dean something fierce, leads Castiel to do something that is probably not the best idea to have. Releasing himself, he opens a text to Dean, smiling to himself.

>> Hey, angel, are you busy? I wanted to tell you that I’m doing okay. Samantha said to me that you were asking after me. I thought I would finally use that number you sent me. I have to tell you that I am really hap[y that you saved me. I think I woudl have died if you weren’y there. I don’t know how I’m ever supposed to thank you for that, but I suppopsed starting with sucking you off, that was good, wasn’t it? You don’t have to do anytthing for it, angel. Ijust want you to know that I appreciate everything you’ve done so far. 

Castiel feels the tears well in his eyes, wipes at them angrily, and sends off the text. He starts to stroke himself, but he doesn’t want to finish alone. He knows Dean has to work, but maybe he has a second for a phone call.

It doesn’t take long, and Castiel finds out how to send a video call request. He taps Dean’s name and then the green video camera and waits, the viewfinder framing his naked chest perfectly. 

Let no one say that Castiel Novak doesn’t know what he wants because he does. Sometimes he just doesn’t know how to properly ask for it.


	17. Firecracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not going to stop just because the show is done. I hope you like the next chapter and the ones that come after. Love you all!

Dean sighs, popping his hot pocket in the fire station kitchen’s microwave, closing it harder than he should. He was glad it was empty, and everyone seemed to be staying away from him because, of course, he woke up even more irritated than he was when he laid down. Dean still had hardly slept, and he had groaned as he turned his phone back on, seeing message after message from Samantha. Dean did not have the patience or energy to deal with whatever messages she had sent him, and there was no way he could look at them on an empty stomach. 

Dean’s taken out of his grumbling at the sound of his phone vibrating on the counter. He looks down, seeing a text from an unknown number pop up, then before he gets to read it, there is a screen popping up for a video chat. Who the fuck would be calling him at this time, let alone wanting a video call. Dean’s interest is piqued, however, and he accepts the call and isn’t anywhere near prepared for the sight that greets him. 

“Cas…” Dean chuckles nervously. “Hey, whatcha doing up so late?” he asks, trying to fight his ever-present blush at the sight of the other man.

Castiel smiles into the cam. “Hello, Dean,” his voice is rough with arousal from stroking himself. “You’ll never believe what I’m doing right now,” Castiel teases. Looking around Dean, he smirks. “Got a minute,” he asks, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Dean can’t stop the matching grin as he looks at the screen. His eyes darting around the room before looking back at the other man. “I do,” Dean says, suspiciously, with an amused smile. “What are you doing?” He asks, cocking a brow leaning back against the counter. 

“Gripping my dick and thinking about you,” Castiel says, giggling a bit. “Look,” he tilts the camera down and reaches out to display his hand in his boxers. “I want to get off, Dean, but I didn’t want to do it alone, so I thought I would call you,” he groans, twisting his wrist. 

“Thinking about…” Dean’s jaw gapes a bit before he runs his hand over his face. “Holy…” he takes a deep breath. He chuckles a bit. “I gotta say, I’m flattered that you chose to call me,” Dean bites down on his lips, watching the screen intently.

“I’m pleased you decided to answer my call,” Castiel releases himself and pushes his boxers down, wiggling out of them. “Will you watch me?” He asks, his voice catching as he slips his hand around his hardness again. 

Dean swallows and wets his lips. “Yes,” he breaths. “God, yes,” he nods and can feel himself swell in his sweatpants. “Shit, Cas. You have no idea how hot this is,” Dean says low.

“Yes, Dean, I do, that’s why I called,” Castiel teases, arching his back. He fucks up into his fist, feeling lightheaded with arousal. Dean actually answered his call, and he wants to watch Castiel pleasure himself. He moans at the thought, his eyes slit as he drips precome. Moving his hand over the head, Castiel slicks himself up with the wetness. “Dean, I’m thinking about those sexy lips around my cock right now,” Castiel moans. 

Dean groans, licking his lips. “Fuck, I bet you taste delicious,” he sighs, his eyes darkening with lust. He finds the couch and sits down. “How do you like it?” He asks.

Tightening his hand, a whine escapes Castiel. The phone shakes a little while he picks up the pace. “Dean, oh, there baby,” he says as his finger brushes the ridge of his cockhead. “You like when I fuck your mouth, angel?” Castiel sighs, eyes closed and lost in his fantasy. 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Dean breathes, unable to stop himself. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he palms himself briefly through his sweats.

“Dean,  _ Dean _ ,” Castiel begs, the angle dropping to just Castiel’s hand on himself. His voice drops an octave, moans changing to growls. “I’m so close now, darling. You’re so good. So perfect,” Castiel bucks up, the feed jostling again but somehow centering up his body from mid-thigh to face. His chest is flushed, his face blushing with exertion. 

Dean can feel himself blush under Castiel’s words. “Jesus, Cas,” he groans, wanting to be with the man on the other side of the screen more than anything. He runs his hand over his hair, unable to take his eyes off the device.

A few quick, hard jerks, and Castiel yells out Dean’s name, his mouth dropping open and come shooting up his chest. “Fuck, yes,” his words slur, then the video cuts out. “Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel says and ends the call. Tossing the phone to the side, he grabs his boxers and wipes his spend from his chest. Leaning back, his eyes close heavily, and within minutes he falls asleep. 

Dean’s jaw gapes as he stares at the now blank screen. What the fuck? He sighs, tossing the phone next to him on the couch and scrubbing his hands over his face, in an attempt to calm himself down. He shakes his head and double-checks his call log. Yup that definitely just happened. He lets out a breath and saves the number in his phone.

He goes into his messages and sees the text he got right before the call came through. He scans it over a few times and raises an eyebrow. Was Castiel… drunk? Is that why he had called him? Dean sighs and shakes his head, biting down on his lip before typing out a message. 

>> Hope you sleep well, Sweetheart. 

Dean sends the message and pockets the phone as he pulls himself to his feet. He goes over to the microwave and hits the buttons to heat up his food, thinking of why Castiel would call him. Out of all the people Castiel can choose from, why Dean? It’s not like he’s complaining or anything, but he was starting to feel like Castiel regretted everything they’ve done together. Tomorrow, will Castiel even remember that he called Dean? He blinks himself out of his thoughts and crosses the space, grabbing water from the fridge, wishing it was something more potent.

The microwave beeps angrily at him, letting him know his food has been forgotten. He pops the door open and pulls his meal out, carrying it and his water over to the table with him. Dean picks up the hot pocket and takes a bite, immediately regretting it. He curses, dropping the offending sustenance back on the plate, letting out a stream of profanity. He grabs his water, taking a large gulp to cool his burning tongue. 

His mind wanders back to Castiel and the call as he works on his snack. Even if he didn’t want to pursue something of substance with Dean, he would still appreciate the fact that Castiel found Dean attractive enough to: A. Watch him in the shower, B. Suck him off, and C. Video call him to get off. To be honest, it was making Dean’s head spin a bit. But truthfully, it’s not as though Dean has anything other than that to offer someone like Castiel anyway. 

Dean gets up from the table and washes his dishes before setting them in the drying rack. Maybe he just needs to try and sleep again. He sighs before draining another bottle of water and making his way back to the dorm. 

Dean’s not sure how he’s going to get any sleep with Aaron’s snoring and Garth’s sleep talking, but he has to try, he guesses. He lays back, turns the brightness down on his phone, pulls up the message from Castiel again, and reads and re-reads it. If it is a drunk text, should he really be thinking about it so hard? Did it really even mean anything? Dean groans, locking the device and making sure it’s on vibrate before tossing it in his bag at the side of his bed. 

He rolls back over and closes his eyes, but he is cursed with images of Castiel gripping himself. Dean can practically hear the sinful noises that came from the other man through his phone. The way Dean’s name rolls off of Castiel’s tongue almost sounds like it was meant to. He’s never heard his name sound so sexy and dirty at the same time. Dean rolls on to his stomach in some lame attempt to stop himself from getting hard and lets out a groan of frustration into his pillow. Should he have sent that text message back? He definitely shouldn’t have sent that text message back. 

Castiel will realize sooner or later that Dean is nothing but a waste of his time and energy. He sure as hell doesn’t owe Dean anything for doing his damn  _ job _ . Maybe Dean can just continue to roll with the punches. Just take whatever Castiel is willing to give him. Hopefully, Dean won’t become wholly disheartened when the other man decides he’s bored with Dean. It’s not every day Dean would be able to land someone like Castiel.

Dean lets out a sigh before rolling over onto his back. His eyes start to close after a few moments, despite the noises coming from his crewmates. Dean allows himself to drift off and hopes he dreams about a blue-eyed man that says his name like it’s the only one he ever wants to speak again.


	18. Flashpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so taken by all of you, that I wanted to post a second chapter. <3 I hope you're having a great day!

Groaning, Castiel wakes to the brightness of the sun streaming into his window and the forgotten glow of his bedside lamp. He squints, and his head throbs with a dull pain. Additionally, his cock hangs heavy with need between his legs. Sniffling, Castiel opens the drawer in the nightstand and rummages for the lube. He pops the top of the bottle, figuring he’ll kill two birds with one stone.

It doesn’t take long for Castiel to start panting, his back arching as he fucks mercilessly into his tight grip. A few rough thrusts later and he unloads up onto his stomach, sighing deeply as his headache abates. “God, that was good,” he whispers into the silence. Reaching over, he grabs his slightly stiff boxers and wipes up, noticing his phone next to him and the scratch of dried cum on his chest. 

Dangling his legs over the side of the bed, Castiel’s foot taps something hard and cold. He looks down at the discarded whiskey bottle, and the events from last night lock into place in his mind. Panic starts to build in his chest as he grabs his phone with a shaky hand; certainly, he didn’t, Castiel tries to convince himself. He swipes the screen, going to the recents tab, and sure as shit, Dean’s name is not only the only recent, but it was also a video call. 

Castiel begins to berate his stupidity as he makes his way into the bathroom. There is much more to do now than sit around and relax. Now, he has to apologize for whatever behavior Drunk Castiel thought was acceptable. He’s going to have to grovel on his knees to Dean for forgiveness. Which would be incredibly hot if it was something they were both into, but this wasn’t a scene. This was inexcusable behavior. Dean was at work when Castiel called him. He could have cost the kind man his job. 

Turning on the water, Castiel climbs into the spray and takes a thorough but brief shower. Castiel cleans his body of the dried jizz, and desperately tries to scrub away his shame, to no avail. When he finishes, he dresses in a blue t-shirt and a stiff pair of jeans. Padding into the kitchen, Castiel makes a cup of coffee to clear his hazy head and steady his nerves for a call he never wanted to make. He looks at the device with disgust, then hits Dean’s name, and presses Call. He waits for the line to pick up, glancing at the clock, the hand just passing ten o’clock. 

Dean stares blankly at the computer screen in front of him. Taking a drink of his coffee, he hopes for some inspiration. He’s been working on the incident report from the vehicle accident they had a few hours ago and can’t seem to concentrate on it. It should be simple. The run was simple, he’s written dozens of these, but he can’t seem to get anything out correctly. He pokes at the backspace key angrily and nearly jumps as his phone starts vibrating on the table next to him. 

Dean picks it up, and his eyebrows raise in surprise to see Castiel’s name on the screen. Why would he be calling? Dean wasn’t trying to complain. He was happy to hear the man’s seductive voice. But after last night, he gets the feeling this isn’t just a phone call just to talk. Dean feels his stomach do the annoying flippy thing it’s started doing around Castiel. He rolls his eyes at himself before taking a deep breath and answering the call.

“Hello?” Dean says, hoping he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel’s voice gravely through the speaker. “I hope I’m not catching you at a bad time.” 

Dean chuckles softly. “Uh, no, you’re actually a welcome distraction from this incident report I’ve been working on. How are you?” He asks.

Castiel coughs a couple of times on the other end of the line, then clears his throat harshly. “It seems that I have some things to apologize for. Assuming my recollection of last night’s events is clear, I behaved rather impolitely while you were at work.” 

Dean shakes his head even though Castiel can’t see. “There is nothing to apologize for, Cas. Not gonna lie, it was pretty hot,” he pushes out a weak laugh.

“Dean, you could have been fired,” Castiel whispers into the receiver, his mouth a tight line. “I have never done anything like that to anyone. I don’t understand why you’re not angrier with me,” he sighs. 

“I wouldn’t have answered if I was busy, no matter how much I wanted to,” Dean lets out a small sigh. “It’s cool, no harm, no foul. I’m just kinda glad you called, either way, to be honest,” he says, softly, feeling himself blush at the admission.

“Glad I called?” Castiel asks, his voice unable to hide the surprise. “Why’s that?” 

“I didn’t give you my number to not use it, Cas. It’s not like I give it to just anyone,” Dean chuckles. “I like talking to you, and I was a little worried after I left the other night. So it’s good to hear from you.” 

“Why were you worried? I had an episode, and I didn’t want you to see it. So I thought it best for you to go home for the night. My problems are not your problems, Dean,” Castiel relays, pinching the bridge of his nose on the other side of the line. 

Dean’s brows furrow. “Right,” he sighs, running a hand over his face. “Here’s the thing, though I know we haven’t known each other very long or anything, I worry about people. I like helping people. So, I’m sorry I overstepped.”

“I... You didn’t overstep. I’m just not used to someone being as attentive as you are,” Castiel stumbles. “I suppose I’m a little confused about what you want from me.” 

Dean bites his lip, thinking to himself. “I wanted a chance to get to know you. I enjoy talking to you. I enjoy your company. But it’s not like I’m expecting you to give me anything. You don’t owe me anything.”

Castiel takes a moment to let Dean’s words settle in. There is obviously a hefty amount of chemistry between the two of them. Although Castiel doesn’t readily believe other people’s words, he is confident that he can trust Dean. What could it hurt to share a part of him with the other man? Swallowing hard, Castiel steels himself and musters up what little courage he has. “Dean Winchester, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Dean blushes and smiles into the phone. “I was actually trying to get the balls to ask you,” he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, yes. I’d like to go on a date with you, Cas,” he grins stupidly to himself. 

Castiel breathes heavily into the phone. “Umm, great. When are you free? Do you like Japanese food? What kind of things do you like?” Castiel rapidly fires questions at Dean as his nerves get the best of him. He can’t believe Dean said yes. Castiel tries to reign his hopes in; this is just a first date.  _ But he has stayed over twice, _ his brain supplies, and Castiel squirms where he stands. 

“I’m free Friday if that works for you. I’m willing to try just about anything once, so if you know a good Japanese place that works,” Dean laughs softly. “I don’t normally venture too far outside of burgers, steak, or pizza. So that sounds like fun,” he smiles into the phone.

“Great, Friday! How is six o’clock? The place requires a little more than a tee and jeans, so I hope you don’t mind. Business casual is a safe bet,” Castiel supplies, a little worried that the dress code might be a deal-breaker. 

“Oh, not a problem,” Dean says, trying to play it off as he mentally tries to run through this flannel and denim filled closet. Yeah, he’s going to have to go shopping. He clears his throat. “Sounds good, I’ll pick you up at six then?”

Castiel feels his face warm at the mention of Dean picking him up for their date. “Yeah, you haven’t forgotten where I live?” He asks and immediately regrets it. Dean’s been to his house a few times, and he didn’t need help before. 

“Nah, I’m good,” Dean grins into the phone, picking up his pen and putting it between his teeth. He takes in a breath to calm his nerves. “I’m looking forward to it,” he admits.

“So am I, Dean,” Castiel breathes. “Until Friday, goodbye.”

“See you then, Cas,” Dean smiles and feels butterflies as he ends the call and sets his phone down on the table. He stares at it for a moment in disbelief. He  _ actually  _ has a date. With Castiel. Dean takes in a deep breath and tries to push all the ways he can fuck it up out of his head.


	19. Smouldering

Looking in the mirror, Castiel adjusts his collar, popping a couple of buttons on his shirt, and smooths his dark grey, tailored suit jacket. He checks the shine on his shoes for the third time today and glances at the clock. Time was dragging most of the day, but now Castiel was shivering with excitement. Only ten more minutes, and Dean would be there to sweep him off his feet. Laughing, Castiel leaves his bedroom and wanders into the kitchen. He opens the cabinet and grabs out some bourbon. Pouring a small serving, Castiel savors the flavor and the way the spirit soothes his nerves. He breathes in deep, his breath catching as he coughs slightly. After the bout passes, Castiel finishes his drink and sets the glass in the sink. It’s not a moment later, he hears the steady chug of Dean’s car pulling up the street. Grinning to himself, Castiel adjusts himself in his pants, making sure they’re not wrinkled. He leans against the doorway, watching as Dean parks his car in the driveway. 

Dean takes a deep breath as he puts the Impala into park and grips the steering wheel. He is really doing this. He is really at Castiel’s place to take him out on a date. Castiel had asked him on a date. He was in  _ dress clothes _ . Getting said clothes had not been as easy as he anticipated. As soon as he asked the associate what “business casual” meant, she had taken him under her wing and had him try on more clothes than he owned. It kind of made his head spin a bit, but he was happy with the finished product, even if the dress shoes weren’t as comfortable as his boots, and he cleaned up nicely if he did say so himself. 

However, that doesn’t stop him from feeling nervous as he checks his hair in the rearview mirror again. Dean sucks in a large breath pushing the door open, and climbs out of the car, buttoning the dark grey suit jacket’s top button, like the associate told him to. He glances down again, smoothing jacket, hoping he didn’t get any stains on anything on the way over. Dean looks up, and his eyes go wide as he sees Castiel standing in the doorway, looking directly at him. Dean blushes slightly and gives a small wave before his feet carry him the rest of the way to the porch.

“Hello, handsome,” Castiel calls as he pushes the door open. “I didn’t order a strip-a-gram, though,” he says with a grin. His eyes scan how Dean looks in his suit, the garment pulling and stretching in all the right places. “Damn,” Castiel whispers, crossing his legs at his ankles as he leans against the doorframe. 

“That’s good because I can’t dance,” Dean laughs as he gets closer to the door. His eyes take in the length of Castiel’s body, and wets his lips as their eyes meet back up. Damn, Dean was playing way out of his league. “Hey, Cas,” he grins.

“You danced really well for me the other night,” Castiel reminds the other man, running his tongue slowly across his bottom lip. 

Dean’s eyes widen with lust as he bites down on his bottom lip. He shakes his head bashfully. “You are a  _ very  _ good teacher,” he nearly pants, his mind involuntary pulling up the memories from that night. Dean clears his throat and puts his hands in his pockets.

Castiel snorts a laugh, crossing the threshold and pulling the door closed behind him. He turns to lock the deadbolt, then joins Dean at the edge of his porch. “You ready, stud?” Castiel asks, flashing a wide smile. 

Dean chuckles, shaking the thoughts from his mind. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” he grins and shoots Castiel a wink, in a moment of brazenness. He starts down the path and rounds the car pulling the passenger door open for the other man.

“Always the hero and gentleman, Dean?” Castiel teases, leaning in closer to the other man. “Be careful. If you’re too nice, I might just chain you in my basement and keep you as my prisoner,” Castiel breathes, his pupils blown wide at the thought of a bound and naked Dean. 

Dean’s breath hitches, and his heart skips a beat as he meets Castiel’s gaze. Why did everything out of this man’s mouth sound so damn tempting? He clears his throat. “You promise?” He cocks a brow as the corner of his mouth tilts up in a cocky smirk.

“Oh, honey, try me,” Castiel growls and presses up against the sexy man in front of him, trapping Dean against the car. 

Dean’s eyes widen, and a small gasp escapes his mouth as his jaw falls slightly. His eyes flick down to Castiel’s lips, and he can feel his heart rate go up a few notches. He blinks his gaze back up to meet Castiel’s eyes, and he swallows. “C-Cas?” Dean manages.

“I told you we might not make it to the destination if we went on a date, didn’t I?” Castiel croons, reaching up and stroking the side of Dean’s face. “You are so lovely.” 

Dean’s eyes, and stomach, flutter at the feel of Castiel’s warm hand against his freshly shaven skin. He lets out a soft sigh before opening his eyes again. “Not sure I’ll ever get used to you saying stuff like that to me,” he nearly whispers.

“Does it bother you?” Castiel’s eyes search Dean’s. “I can stop if you don’t like it,” he offers and pulls away slightly. 

“No,” Dean shakes his head as heat creeps up to the tip of his ears. “I. I like it, I’m just not used to it,” he shrugs with a small, shy smile.

Castiel reaches out and touches Dean’s face with both hands, his eyes soft and searching. “I will never hurt you, Dean. You’re such a good man, and you deserve only the best,” he whispers, slightly smiling. 

“Dunno how much I agree with that, but thank you,” Dean huffs a weak laugh. He meets Castiel’s eyes and blinks a few times. “And I know you wouldn’t. I trust you,” he breathes, taking in some air.

“Good. I’ll continue to show you that you can trust me,” Castiel lowers his hands to Dean’s chest and pats him softly. “How about some food?” He smiles again, putting a little more distance between them and easing out of the heavy moment.

Dean returns the smile and nods, missing the feel of Castiel against him. “Food. Right,” Dean chuckles, moving back to holding the door for the other man. “After you,” he grins.

Castiel slides onto the seat smoothly and watches Dean as he closes the door. 

Dean lets out a breath as he rounds the car, remarkably remembering to undo the button on his jacket, and slips back into the driver’s seat. He starts the car up and glances over at Castiel. “Which way am I headed?” He asks. 

Castiel rambles off the address and then grumbles, typing it into his phone and turning on the GPS. “I can’t remember how to get there, so I hope this is okay?” He reaches over and places his phone in landscape mode after turning the volume up. The little voice starts to direct Dean which way to head. Castiel runs his hand over Dean’s on the wheel and up to his arm, then squeezes his bicep before retaking his seat. 

“Yeah, yeah… that’s fine,” Dean clears his throat and tries his best to ignore the tingling trail where Castiel’s hand was. He backs out of the driveway and starts in the direction the GPS is telling him to go.

Castiel runs his fingers over the dash in front of him, then over the leather seat. “Goodness, Dean. She is beautiful!” He exclaims, taking in all of the pristine detail of Baby’s cabin. “When did you get her?” 

Dean grins, glancing over at Castiel as he follows the directions of the GPS. “My dad passed her on to me for my sixteenth birthday,” he beams proudly. “She’s got a three-twenty-seven four-barrel. Two hundred seventy-five horses. I had to do a little work on her when I got her, but it was so worth it,” he says excitedly.

“You like working on cars, Dean?” Castiel looks over at the man, simply astonished at how talented he is. 

“Yeah, I picked up a thing or two over the years,” Dean shrugs. “I like getting my hands dirty, working with them,” he chuckles, making a turn.

“Maybe you can give me a lube job sometime then,” Castiel suggests, leaving the meaning for Dean to work out. 

“Oh, if you need anything done to your car, I -” Dean cuts himself as the realization hits him, glancing over at Castiel. He coughs slightly as he feels himself redden. Dean grins, shaking his head, biting down on his lip. “You got it,” he chuckles. 

“Oh, Dean. My, my, is that finally a flirtation?” Castiel laughs, the sound filling the car. 

Dean laughs, glancing down at the GPS and making another turn. “Hey. I know I’m a bit rusty, okay,” he grins, looking over at Castiel before putting his eyes back on the road. 

“How rusty? When was your last conquest?” Castiel pries, eyes on the sexy driver next to him. 

“Conquest?” Dean raises a brow and chuckles. “Not sure how I feel about that word. But the last time I was intimate with anyone besides you, I was probably twenty or so. Although I went to this bar a couple of years ago and got super nervous when this guy bought me a drink, and I bolted,” Dean chuckles. “I told you, I have no idea what I’m doing,” he smiles weakly, stopping at a red light.

Castiel makes a noise in his throat and looks up at the signal. “Ten years ago. Her name was Hannah. We were in love, or so I thought. I was saving myself for when we were supposed to get married, but I walked in on her with someone else,” he whispers.

Dean’s eyes widen, and he glances over at Castiel, “Jesus, Cas. That’s fucked up,” he sighs, shaking his head. “I’m sorry she did that to you. I mean… fuck… and then have to walk in on it,” he takes a deep breath and reaches over, putting his hand on top of Castiel’s. “You deserve so much better,” Dean says softly. 

“She couldn’t wait for me, she said. That it was my choice to wait, and that I shouldn’t have expected the same as her. I was brought up a little differently, and well, I wanted to make sure that it was a love that would last before I gave my body to her. We were together only a year, and she was sharing herself with people the entire time,” Castiel scoffs. “Granted, I haven’t been so choosy about who I’ve bedded since, but why should I when it isn’t about love, but more a biological urge, huh?” He shakes his head, looking down in his lap. 

Dean nods, listening intently. “I don’t think that’s a lot to ask for, especially since you were upfront about it. She knew what she was getting into and could, and should, have given you the same courtesy. And I mean, It might be biological to a degree, but that’s kind of what self-pleasure is for. I suppose,” he shrugs, glancing over at Castiel again, taking in the rawness of the moment and blinks in the realization of how hard it must have been for Castiel to share.

“I don’t know, maybe she was right. Look at me now, I’m practically a deviant. I own a sex shop. I chase pleasure where I can, because…” Castiel lets the thought hang in the air. “It doesn’t matter; tonight is about good food and having fun, yeah?” Castiel shoots, a twinkle in his eye. 

Dean bites down on his lip in thought as he listens to Castiel’s words. He nods in agreement. “Hell, yes,” Dean chuckles, making one last turn down the road, nearing the restaurant.


	20. Rekindling the Spark

Dean glances at the restaurant, pulling into a spot. It is easily the nicest restaurant he’s been to, which he expected with the dress code of sorts. He puts Baby into park and cuts the engine, grinning at Castiel, as he slips out of the driver’s seat and rushes over, pulling the passenger door open for him. “Don’t laugh at me if I don’t know what to order, okay?” He smirks.

Castiel exits the car as smoothly as he entered and smiles at Dean. “Don’t worry. I have it all planned for us. They have reservations by order, and I picked a great meal set for us. It’ll let you experience a lot of what they have to offer, and we end on steak. I didn’t want to take the chance of you going hungry if you didn’t like the food,” Castiel grins, stepping around Dean. He waits for him at the curb, letting his gaze wander once more.

Dean chuckles and smiles brightly, shutting the car door. “You’re awesome,” he says, joining Castiel beaming slightly, feeling lucky just to be able for the chance to get to know the other man and to go on this date with him. He takes in a nervous breath and holds out his hand to Castiel, “Ready?” He cocks a brow.

Castiel tilts his head at the offered hand, then looks up at Dean. “You want to hold hands? With me?” He asks, stunned, but reaches over to fit his hand into the one waiting for him. “Goodness, you are adorable,” Castiel gushes. 

Dean chuckles softly and looks down at their hands bashfully. “Of course I do,” he says softly, feeling slightly more at ease, having Castiel’s hand in his own as they start for the entrance of the building. 

Castiel holds the door open for Dean, putting his hand on the small of his back. “I always open the door for the bottom,” he cracks, laughing low.

“Hey, I only bottom for the right top,” Dean laughs with a wink but is unable to hide his flush as he makes his way through the door. He looks around at the decor and takes in the elegant atmosphere of the establishment.

Castiel crowds up against the back of Dean, whispering low. “Have you ever bottomed, Dean? Other than when I blew you the other night?” 

Dean clears his throat and shakes his head. “No,” he manages to rasp, taking in a breath as he feels a tingle of excitement shoot up his spine.

“Oh? Maybe this can be a teachable moment. I can teach you how to be the best bottom, but you’ll have to top me first,” Castiel groans, stopping Dean before he can get to the reservation counter. He wraps his long fingers around the other man’s hips, pulling back. 

Dean’s breath hitches slightly, feeling Castiel’s hands on him. He wets his lips and swallows hard. He turns enough in the other man’s grip to meet his striking eyes. “Oh?” He says, raising a brow in curiosity.

“So sweet. I think you’re going to have to do some homework first. At least before I let you, put any of you, inside of me,” Castiel replies, his eyes stormy with lust.

“Who says I haven’t already started my homework?” Dean grins mischievously as his eyes search Castiel’s before wandering down to his full lips.

Castiel grins, noticing Dean’s stare. He leans in closer, tilting his chin up a fraction.

“Hello, how can we help you,” the host calls after the two of them.

Raising an eyebrow, Castiel brushes up against Dean to get to the employee. “Hello, two for Novak,” Castiel supplies. 

Dean lets out a breath trying to bring himself down. He shakes his head, following Castiel towards the host, putting his hands in his pockets.

The host looks between the two men and smiles. “This way, please,” he winds through a couple of tables and sits them at a private table in a quiet part of the room. “Your server will be here soon. Have you been here before?”

Castiel nods, pulling out a chair for Dean. “Yes, I have. We have the chef’s choice special reserved for tonight. Can I have a bottle of koshu with the sushi and your best cabernet with the steak?” He smiles at Dean, hands still on the back of the chair. 

Dean watches Castiel, eyes wide in awe, and smiles, listening as Castiel speaks. If he didn’t feel he was batting out of his league before, he definitely feels it now. “Thank you,” Dean clears his throat, taking his seat and smoothing down his pants and shirt. How could someone as sophisticated and elegant as Castiel want anything to do with him?

“Yes, sir,” the host looks down at Dean and winks before leaving the table. 

Dean feels himself redden and nods, watching the host walk away before glancing up at Castiel with a smile. “You know your stuff, huh?” He says, looking down at the table, his eyes narrowing slightly at the chopsticks.

Running his hand across Dean’s broad shoulders, Castiel takes the seat on the other side of the table. “I like Japanese food, and I might have a drinking hobby,” he bites his lip. “I really like this place, and when I don’t feel like cooking, I come here. Nothing special. Just a lonely person ordering food,” Castiel blinks. 

Dean nods and smiles. “It’s a really nice place, I’m excited to try the food,” he says, his eyes wandering around before meeting Castiel’s again. He furrows his brow. “Wait, you’ve never been here with someone else?” He asks.

“Why would I?” Castiel asks, and the server comes over to the table before he can hear what Dean is going to say.

“Here we are,” the server presents the bottle and sets two glasses on the table. “The first course will be a yellowfin pair of nigiri topped with daikon and drizzled with a wasabi-soy glaze,” the server explains and moves away back into the kitchen.

Castiel pours the white wine into the glasses and offers one to Dean. “I hope you like wine,” he grins. 

Dean chuckles softly, taking the offered glass. “I haven’t tried it before, to be honest. Mostly just stick to beer and whiskey. So,” he smiles, raising the glass. “Here’s to trying new things,” Dean grins. 

Castiel shakes his head, then sips at his glass. Shortly, the server comes back and deposits two plates. There are two small piles of rice in the shape of an oblong oval topped with a piece of white fish. On top of the fish is a white shredded vegetable, and it’s drizzled with a dark sauce. “You can use the chopsticks if you’d like, or your fingers,” Castiel picks up one piece and shoves the whole thing in his mouth, staring at Dean. 

Dean’s eyes widen, watching Castiel before looking down at the plate in front of him. He follows suit, picking up a piece, and popping it in his mouth. He chews slowly, taking in the different flavors and textures of the food. After a few moments, Dean swallows it down and nods, licking his lips. “That’s pretty good,” he says, picking up his glass and taking a drink.

“I told you I would take care of you, Dean,” Castiel says, the words slightly loaded with more meaning. He licks the glaze from his lips and also drinks from his wine. “So I think this is the time that we share parts of ourselves?”

Dean nods in agreement with a smile, excited to learn more about Castiel. “Sounds about right,” he says, just hoping anything he shares doesn’t make the other man think less of him. “Anything specific you want to know about?” He shoots, taking another sip. 

“What is your favorite sleeping position?” Castiel asks, then shoves the next piece of fish into his mouth.

“I think I get the best sleep on my stomach or side with one arm under my pillow kinda deal. What about you?” Dean smiles, picking up his food, and biting the next piece in half.

Castiel leans in close. “You’re supposed to eat the whole piece, Dean. Fill that mouth of yours. I know you can do it,” he winks, then leans back. 

Dean coughs slightly, trying not to laugh. He nods and grins, as much as he can, with food in his mouth, finishing off the piece. He chews thoughtfully, looking back up at Castiel. 

“I normally sleep on my back. Although my question wasn’t that interesting, huh?” Castiel laughs. “I know about your dreams, and you became what you inspired to be. What about family, Dean?”

“It’s just me and my younger brother, Sam, now,” Dean smiles. “He’s in law school out at Stanford. Our Mom passed away in a fire when he was a baby, and our Dad passed away about seven years ago,” he clears his throat. “But it’s always pretty much been Sam and me. Our Dad wasn’t around much when we were younger,” he explains. “But things are great. I have good footing to work my way up in the station, and Sam’s gonna be a hotshot lawyer,” he grins, taking a quick sip. “What about you?” Dean asks.

“I, uh, don’t have anyone besides Samantha, my employee. I suppose she is kinda like a little sister. I had to leave a lot behind after Hannah. I’ve been out here doing my thing and trying to grow a little clientele. Other than some random hook-ups, which by the way, I’m clean, thanks for asking, I don’t have any ties,” Castiel offers, then finishes off his glass. He grabs the bottle and pours another.

Dean nods and chuckles softly. “I said I trusted you, I’m clean too,” Dean adds as he empties his own glass. “I’ve never had wine, but that’s really good,” he mentions. “I didn’t realize you had to leave things behind after that bullshit. You literally moved after that? That takes some serious courage.”

Castiel offers up the bottle to pour Dean another glass. “We had a lot of the same friends, and well, they blamed me for the whole thing. She was an excellent manipulator. I didn’t see it until it was too late. Also, we lived in a small community, so it became difficult to avoid people who didn’t know about the whole situation. I decided it was better, for me, to make a clean break,” he says with a shrug.

“Oh, that makes sense. I’m sure it sucked, though, having to start over like that,” Dean says, taking a sip of his fresh glass. “But I’m glad it gave me a chance to meet you,” he smiles. 

Castiel answers Dean’s smile with one of his own. “Is that right?” He leans forward in his chair, and the server comes out with the next dish of sushi. Castiel nods to the man, and the employee leaves. “This is a fatty salmon,” Castiel nods to the orange fish with white stripes. “It’s delicious. They topped it with shaved green onion and soy on the side for dipping. Only dip the fish, else it’ll overpower the taste,” Castiel explains and turns the piece of sushi over, lightly tapping the fish into the sauce. He brings the piece up to his mouth and places it on his tongue, then pulls it back, closing his lips over it. He chews slowly, savoring the food.

Dean watches Castiel and nods in understanding, and follows his movements with his piece of fish. He pops it into his mouth and hums softly, enjoying the new dish. He swallows it down and licks the extra dipping sauce off his lips. “Damn, that’s good.” 

“It makes me happy that you’re into trying new things,” Castiel beams. Taking another sip of wine, he continues on the conversation with newfound ease, having gotten the worst details out onto the table. “So what do you do when you’re not working?”

“Not a whole lot. I like movies,” Dean chuckles. “So I watch a lot of westerns and action movies. Other than that, I make sure my girl is running smooth and looking good,” he grins. “What about you?”

Castiel smirks at Dean, talking about his “girl.” He pops the next piece of sushi in his mouth, thinking about what really fills his time. After he’s finished chewing, Castiel clears his throat. “I run when I’m not overseeing the store, that is. I only have Samantha working at the store, and I fill in all the additional time. Before the fire, I was getting ready to hire someone else,” he drops his voice, the idea of everything just gone, striking a nerve. 

Dean watches Castiel and furrows his brow. “It’s going to be even better when you open again,” he says, reaching out and placing his hand on top of Castiel’s. “Maybe I could try and run with you sometime, we have to have so many hours of physical fitness per month, and I have a hard time fitting them in sometimes,” he chuckles softly. 

“We could do something more than run if you need to get physical,” Castiel offers and wraps his hand around Dean’s wrist, squeezing gently. 

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up in curiosity. “No complaints about that plan,” he smirks. “Just need to figure out how to log it,” his smirk widens.

“Hmmm… That is a good question. Heavy petting and cock guzzling doesn’t work as a description, does it?” Castiel asks, leaning back in his chair, his fingers pulling away from Dean. 

“I do believe that would be frowned upon,” Dean laughs, twitching in his pants slightly. He grabs another piece of fish, dipping swiftly and pushing it between his lips.

“I bet you’ll look lovely with me between your lips,” Castiel praises, one eyebrow cocked. 

Dean squeezes his thighs together at the thought. He picks up his glass and takes a drink, and licks the extra off his lips. “I’ll take that bet,” he pants.

“When?” Castiel asks, his eyes darkening with the idea. 

“Right now, if we wouldn’t get arrested for it,” Dean breathes, meeting Castiel’s gaze.

Castiel’s eyes widen, and his nostrils flare. “Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes, right after they bring the next course. We won’t have a lot of time, but I don’t think I’ll need it,” Castiel says, then stands abruptly, headed for the restrooms. 

Dean swallows hard and stares in disbelief as he watches Castiel walk towards the restroom. He shifts in his seat out of anticipation and glances at his watch. He picks up his glass and drains it in it one go.

The server comes out, looking at the empty chair. “Is everything okay?” He places the new dishes down, clearing the empty ones. 

Dean sets his glass down and nods and smiles at the waiter. “Yeah. Everything’s been great. Perfect. Thank you,” he says.

“Great. Mr. Novak dines with us frequently, but this is the first time he’s brought anyone with him. We just want to make sure you both enjoy your meals,” the server smiles. 

Dean nods. “Yeah, he’s great. And no complaints here, the food’s been awesome,” he smiles.

The server walks away with another smile. A man passes the table and heads in the direction of the restroom, disappearing behind the door.

“Fuck,” Dean mumbles under his breath, nearly sitting on the edge of his seat. He closely watches the door, not taking his eyes on it. “Come on,” he whispers to himself.

Castiel hears the door to the restroom open, and he looks under the door. He grips himself a little tighter, then looks at his watch. It’s been five minutes since he told Dean to join him in the bathroom. Assuming Dean lost his nerve, Castiel tucks himself away with a sigh and exits the stall. He smiles at the gentleman and washes his hands. Castiel leaves the room, then walks back to the table, looking at Dean. Sliding back into his seat, he takes up his glass of wine and empties it, setting the empty glass back on the table. 

“That guy walked in right after the server left. I was trying to wait for him to leave,” Dean says softly, watching Castiel. He shifts in his seat slightly, clearing his throat. 

“What fun is it if there isn’t an element of danger?” Castiel shrugs. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t haven’t put you in that situation anyway. I might be into it, but I can’t assume that you would be. Plus, you’re a public servant, got a reputation to uphold and all,” he says and leans forward, finishing off the bottle of wine. Grabbing up the piece of eel, he nods to the fish. “This is eel, my favorite,” he places it in his mouth, and his eyes flutter at the first bite.

Dean blinks a few times, watching Castiel, cursing himself for missing the chance to taste the other man. He nods and grabs a piece, dropping it on his tongue, and nods, mostly to himself, as he finishes his bite. “It’s good,” he chuckles. “My brother is never going to believe I tried this stuff.”

“Why’s that?” Castiel asks. He takes the next piece and enjoys the bite, knowing the main course is next.

“He eats all kinds of healthy crap, and when he visits, he’s always trying to get me to try new or different things. I’d never tell him I actually don’t mind, and would, but he’s fun to mess with,” Dean laughs. 

“I see. Well, it’s nice to know that you’re open to new foods. The steak will be out next. They serve it medium rare here. I hope that isn’t a problem,” Castiel adds, sipping lightly from his glass. He sets it back on the table, crossing a leg over the other.

“No, not at all,” Dean shakes his head. “That’s the only way steak should be cooked,” he grins, grabbing another piece of the eel.

“Not everyone would agree with you, but I’m not one of them,” Castiel chuckles. He can’t stop staring at Dean, so he doesn’t. He takes his fill of the other man, his eyes skimming over every part he can see from across the table. Castiel sighs slightly and finishes his wine.

The server comes out with the last course. The steak takes up two-thirds of the plate, and a baked potato with cheese, bacon, and sour cream finishes the meal. “Here we are,” the man says as he places the food in front of the two of them. He reaches under his arm and carefully removes the cork on the red wine. “This bottle is on the house, Mr. Novak. For your continued patronage of our establishment,” the server adds before Castiel can interrupt.

“Thank you,” Castiel returns, his cheeks heating slightly at the attention. “The food is so delicious, I just can’t stay away,” he laughs.

The server fills Castiel’s glass, then turns to Dean. “More wine, sir?” 

Dean grins to himself, watching Castiel interact with the other man. He looks up once he realizes he’s being addressed. “Yeah, thank you,” Dean nods with a polite smile and moves his glass to make it easier for the server to pour. He looks over at Castiel, and his smile widens.

The man fills Dean’s glass and places the bottle on the table. “Please, enjoy,” he offers again and disappears into the restaurant.

“What is it?” Castiel asks, not looking up from cutting into his steak. 

Dean shakes his head, picking up his utensils. “Nothing,” he says, cutting off a piece of his steak. “I just like you,” Dean says, biting off the chunk of meat. He licks the extra juice off his lips, enjoying the flavor.

“How?” Castiel replies, still working on cutting the meat into bite-sized cubes. 

“How?” Dean repeats, furrowing his brows. “What do you mean?” He shoots, picking up his glass and trying out the new wine.

“In what ways do you like me, Dean?” Castiel asks, finally looking up. He stops moving his fork and knife and waits. 

“You’re funny and witty, kind, thoughtful, smart,” Dean breathes, “Not to mention you’re gorgeous,” he takes a breath. “I’m glad we did this,” Dean nods.

“Laying it on a bit thick here, huh?” Castiel grins and samples a bite of his steak. He chases it with a sip of wine. 

Dean smirks, “Just answering your question,” he says innocently, scooping up some of the potatoes with his fork.

Castiel shakes his head, silently digging into his food. “Thank you,” he finally murmurs. “So what would you like to do after the meal?” 

Dean shrugs. “If you don’t want the party to end, we could watch a movie or something,” he offers with a small laugh. 

“That sounds like a great idea. Wanna take it to your place?” Castiel asks, taking a bite of his potato. He licks his lips thinking about being in Dean’s space. 

Dean nods, “Yeah, that’s works for me,” he smiles, working on his steak. “This is a delicious steak,” he comments.

Castiel shivers with anticipation. “It is terrific, but I’ve had better meat,” he grins. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean grins back and wiggles his eyebrows a bit, feeling more and more at ease around Castiel. He wets his lips, wondering where the night was angling to take him.

“Yeah, I’ve had you,” Castiel tosses, then finishes his wine. “I’m ready to get out of here. How about you?” He looks down at his half-finished plate. “We can get this to go if that’s okay?”


	21. Fired Up

Dean lets out a small breath as he pulls into his parking spot of his apartment building, cutting the engine. “Here we are, home sweet home,” he lets out a laugh, trying to get over his slight nervousness. He wasn’t worried about Castiel seeing his home. It was clean and Dean took pride in what he was able to do with the space, but it was the first time he’s had someone he was interested in over. Not to mention Castiel has a way of keeping him on his toes, so he never really knows what to expect from the other man, which Dean found he was liking more and more.

Dean looks over at Castiel and smiles, exiting the car and once again opening Castiel’s door for him. “I’m on the first floor, which is pretty cool. And everyone’s pretty quiet, which is even cooler,” he laughs. “That, or the soundproofing is really good because no one’s bitched about my music yet,” he smirks. 

“Or your loud masturbatory moaning,” Castiel quips as he gets out of the car. 

“That too,” Dean laughs. 

Castiel grins and looks up at the modern building. “Very nice, Dean,” he nods, looking over at the man. 

Dean beams at Castiel’s compliment. “Thank you. I’ve only been here a couple of years but I like it,” Dean nods towards the building entrance putting in his code and holding the door open for the other man.

Castiel steps past Dean and into the clean-smelling hallway. The area is roomy and bright, and there is even a large skylight cut into the roof. “This is pretty neat,” he mumbles to himself. “Which one is yours?” Castiel asks, keeping his voice low. He doesn’t know if Dean is out to his neighbors, and although they might just look like good friends, Castiel doesn’t want to take the chance. Sometimes people can be mean, he knows that all too well. 

“I’m in one-eleven,” Dean smiles, leading Castiel about halfway down the hallway to his door on the left. He straightens the welcome mat with his foot, pulling his keys out, unlocking and holding the door open, motioning for Castiel to enter. “Come on in,” he grins.

“Thank you,” Castiel nods, walking into the apartment. He instantly smiles at the feeling of comfort. There is a large leather couch on the right side, and a white loveseat adjacent to that. A dark wood coffee table sits in front of the seating. To the right, just past the couch is the kitchen, small but functional. There is enough room for one person to maneuver, but the open layout and the island allows for someone else to provide assistance without being in the way. Castiel can’t help but think about laying out on the counter and letting Dean have his way with him. He shivers at the thought, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “This is really nice, Dean.” Moving farther into the room, Castiel turns, waiting for the other man. 

Dean grins, liking the way Castiel looks in his space, shutting the door and locking it. “Thanks, make yourself at home,” his grin grows as he kicks off his shoes next to his boots. He shrugs off his suit jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack next to the door. He starts rolling the sleeves of his white dress shirt up as he makes his way to the kitchen. “Did you want a beer or water or anything?” He asks.

Watching Dean, Castiel makes his way back to the door. He removes his shoes and places them neatly next to Dean’s. He follows the man’s example, and removes his jacket as well, hanging it on a free hook. Walking over to the kitchen, Castiel takes a seat on a stool, watching Dean navigate his kitchen. “I’ll take a beer if that’s okay,” he asks, leaning forward on the counter. 

“You got it,” Dean nods, pulling two IPA’s out of the fridge and grabbing a bottle opener from a drawer, and pushing it closed with his hip. “Oh, I almost forgot, how rude of me,” he clears his throat, gesturing to his microwave above the stove. “Mic, this is Cas. Cas this is Mic, he keeps me fed,” he jokes, opening the drinks, holding one out for Cas with a grin.

“So, Mic is your food  _ boyfriend  _ and not your girlfriend as you once told me,” Castiel deadpans. He takes the offered beer and takes a sip, making a face at the bitterness of the drink. Taking another, longer drink, Castiel nods his pleasure at the taste. 

Dean laughs and shrugs. “Depends on the day I suppose,” he muses, taking a pull from his own bottle. “But after that dinner, tonight, not sure Mic will ever fully satisfy me again,” he smirks.

“Oh? What do you think will satisfy you, Dean?” Castiel croons, taking another drag from his beverage. 

“You,” Dean says faster than his brain can register. He clears his throat taking a larger drink from his beer, swallowing it down with an audible gulp. “So, movies. What kind do you like?” He asks.

Castiel smiles but doesn’t comment giving Dean a break on the ribbing. “I watch a lot of porn, so I think my opinion in the matter is moot,” he supplies and shrugs. “It comes with the art of the business. I offer what I like, and then some, to my customers.”

Dean chuckles, “I mean, I have plenty of porn. Your shop actually helped me grow my collection. I finally have all the Casa Erotica now,” he grins, leaning against the counter. 

“That is a great achievement indeed. I also have something special coming in for your more refined tastes, too,” Castiel pins Dean with a stare, a grin ghosting his lips.

Dean furrows his brows and he can feel his lips turn up in a smile. “What do you mean?” He asks, his voice filled with curiosity and amusement.

“You order for a certain Princess,” Castiel reminds Dean, and finishes off his beer. He sets the bottle in the sink, then rounds the island, pushing himself up onto the surface. “Or did you forget that you put it in?” He looks at Dean, the two at eye level. 

Dean’s eyes widen as his smile fully blooms across his face. “What? I mean, no, now that you mention it. But I wasn’t going to worry about it,” he shakes his head in disbelief, not able to take his eyes from Castiel. “How?” He asks, softly. 

“Dean, I can get almost anything you want. Isn’t that why you came to my store?” Castiel laughs.

“Yeah, but I just figured since the orders came to the store that would be on hold until it’s up and running again,” Dean laughs, unable to stop smiling at Castiel.

“I sent it to my house,” Castiel admits, leaning back and placing his hands behind him on the counter. 

Dean can’t stop his eyes from grazing down Castiel’s form as he moves closer, feeling himself being drawn to the other man. “To your actual house?” He narrows his eyes. “Do you do that often?” He cocks a brow. 

“Nope,” he says, letting the “P” pop at the end. “Only for amazingly handsome guys that I stare at through the surveillance cameras,” Castiel dips his chin, and kicks his legs a little.

“I see,” Dean laughs, feeling himself redden. He bites down on his lip watching Castiel. “I know I invited you over for a movie, and we can still do that no matter what, but I do believe there is a bet between us that has yet to be settled,” he mentions, licking his lips.

“A bet?” Castiel asks, his tone genuinely intrigued.

Dean nods, his eyes widening and pupils blowing. “Mmm. I remember you betting that I would look good, with you in between my lips, and I’m inclined to disagree with you,” he says, his voice thick with lust.

“I don’t believe that you  _ really _ disagree with me, Dean,” Castiel winks, then pulls out his phone, setting it next to his leg. 

“I’m not sure how good I can make sucking a cock look, considering I’ve never done it before,” Dean chuckles, his eyes flicking to Castiel’s phone before looking back to the blue of Castiel’s eyes. “And it’s not like I can watch myself,” he smirks. “So I’d need some video evidence,” he raises a brow. “If you’d like to settle the bet that is.”

“Why do you think I got out my phone? Posterity,” Castiel explains. “Now, there isn’t anything to be nervous about. Just think of me as any of the ladies you’ve been with. Except I’m not as soft as them, and I have an outie instead of an innie,” Castiel laughs. 

Dean laughs, moving between Castiel's thighs, setting his hands softly on top of them. He looks down at Castiel’s lap before looking up at him through his lashes. “Where do you want me?” He swallows. “Living room, my bedroom, or here?” Dean asks.

“Here seems fine. You won’t have to bend down so low to get to me,” Castiel shimmies his hips, his erection already tenting his slacks. 

“Sounds good,” Dean breathes, looking back down at Castiel’s lap. He slides his hands up the thick, toned thighs and wets his lips as he reaches the metal buckle of Castiel’s belt. Dean feels his own dick harden in anticipation as he unfastens the belt and moves onto the button and zipper.

“Dean,” Castiel moans even before the other man can do much of anything to him. He closes his eyes, feeling the way his body is jostled while Dean undresses his lower half. Hooking his legs around the back of Dean’s thighs, Castiel pulls him closer. “Listen,” he breathes. “I know this is new, so let me finish on myself, and you can lick at what’s there,” he stutters. “I don’t expect you to swallow your first blow job,” Castiel looks at Dean, his blue eyes now black saucers of lust.

Looking up from his work, Dean meets Castiel’s eyes and nods in understanding. “Okay,” he breathes, pulling Castiel’s shirt from the waistband of his pants and sliding one hand up to rest on his tone stomach. Dean lets out a small breath. “You’re so smooth,” he says, marveling at the soft, warm skin.

“I take it that you approve?” Castiel asks, his head slightly tilted to the side. 

“Yeah, very much,” Dean nods, hooking his fingers into the waistbands of Castiel’s pants and boxers. He grins looking up at the other man. “Ready?” 

Castiel’s mouth just drops open at the question. Dean just asked if  _ he _ was ready. Good Lord, what was he getting himself into? Huffing a breath, Castiel lifts his hips to assist Dean. 

Dean pulls the garments down and a small gasp flows over his lips as he takes in Castiel. “Fuck,” he breathes. “You’re beautiful,” he says softly, pulling the clothes all the way off letting them fall to the floor in between them. Running his hands over Castiel’s thighs, Dean feels himself twitch and leaks a bit as he leans down, planting soft kisses following his right hand’s trail.

Castiel lets his legs fall lax, and his chest becomes mottled with a light blush. His cock proud and full against his stomach, Castiel groans at Dean’s reaction to his body. All the solo time really hadn’t prepared Castiel to be with someone. He can feel the arousal coursing through him like lightning and he takes a moment to shore up his nerves. He warns his brain that he’s just having sex, and they are not catching feelings. Castiel can’t afford to give his heart out as he did with Hannah.  _ But maybe it’ll be different with Dean,  _ his mind supplies and just like that, a clear drop of precome collects at the generous tip of his cock. 

Dean’s eyes widen as he nears Castiel’s waiting cock. “Get your phone ready,” he mumbles, letting out a breath, and sends up a wish or prayer to not disappoint the gorgeous half-naked man on his kitchen counter. He licks up the shaft, wrapping his lips around the swollen tip, moaning softly at the taste as his eyes flutter closed. 

Completely forgetting about the phone, Castiel’s hand bumps it but the moment Dean’s tongue touches his flesh, he’s gone. He lets out a long, loud moan when Dean envelopes his cockhead. The soft lips against his sensitive member are almost enough to push him, but Castiel holds out. “It’s like you were built to suck my cock, Dean,” Castiel grunts out, watching every little thing Dean does.

Feeling emboldened by Castiel’s praise and sounds, he moans around the flesh. He places one hand at the base, remembering the hours of porn and the way Castiel took him. He starts to bob his head, trying to figure out his breathing. 

“Dean, slow, or you’re going to make me come sooner than I want to, baby,” Castiel begs and tries, with much difficulty, to keep his hips still. “You do look so beautiful servicing me,” Castiel whispers and reaches out, trailing his fingers over Dean’s stretched lips.

Dean slows his pace as his eyes flick up to Castiel’s. He focuses on breathing out of his nose as he pulls up a bit, experimentally sucking on the tip and swirling his tongue around.

Castiel just stares, unable to tear away. “Dean,” he chokes out, his chest heaving. He pulls his hand away and leans heavier on the surface below him. He rocks up slowly, pushing between those pink, plush lips. “I can die a happy man,” Castiel whispers as his head drops back. 

Dean groans at the sound of his name on the other man’s tongue. He slowly takes as much of Castiel as he can to the back of the throat and gags a bit, making his own eyes water slightly. He pulls off, taking in some air. “You taste so good,” he comments before licking a stripe from tip to base.

"Fuck, angel, you’re doing so good. Don’t force yourself to take all of me. Just go at your own pace,” Castiel urges, his voice rough. “I’m trying so hard not to fuck that sexy mouth of yours if I have to admit,” he grins and looks down at Dean. 

“God, that sounds hot,” Dean moans at the idea, wrapping his mouth around the tip again, swirling his tongue around and over the slit.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Castiel cries out, as his fingers find Dean’s hair. He’s so gentle when he pets the strands, unwilling to scare the man under his care. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” 

Dean pops off again and shakes his head. “Nope, just lots of observation and daydreaming,” he comments, licking up and down the shaft, savoring the flavor of Castiel. 

Castiel lays back onto the surface and reaches up to unbutton his shirt. He takes each one slow, watching as Dean’s tongue moves along his hardness. “Your mouth is heaven,” Castiel moans. He opens his shirt as soon as the last fastener is undone. “I’m going to blow so hard,” he warns. 

Dean moans at the idea of taking Castiel over the edge. He wraps his mouth around the swollen tip and takes Castiel slowly, inch by inch, not wanting to make himself gag again.

Arching his back, Castiel lets loose unbridled moan after moan, his legs shaking with the effort to keep still and hold out just a little longer. He fists his hands into his shirt, holding it open wide. “Right there, angel. Oh god,” he whines. “Dean, I-I can’t, you’re going to make me come,” Castiel warns, the heat flooding his body and making him race to finish. 

Dean moans softly, pulling off Castiel and starts pumping him with his hand. His breaths short and shallow, as he tries to catch his breath. “Yes, sweetheart,” he pants.

“Dean,” Castiel shouts as he comes hard, his cock kicking in Dean’s grip and he paints up his chest and along his stomach in white stipes of hot cum. He continues to buck into Dean’s hand, still moaning loud as he tries to come down. He’s still half-hard when he forces himself to stop fucking the other man’s hand. Dropping his head back, it makes a soft thud, as he finally settles.

Dean's eyes widen at the raw beauty as he watches Castiel lose himself in pleasure. Pleasure  _ Dean _ gave him. His breath catches in his throat as he files it under the hottest moment he’s seen, right next to his other two moments with Castiel. Unable to stop himself, he leans down and laps at the spilled passion on the other man’s stomach. He sighs and moans at the taste.

“Guess we won’t be needing dessert, huh?” Castiel croaks, his voice blown from yelling. He coughs hard a few times, trying to get air into his overworked lungs. It takes a minute, but when he starts to breathe normally again, he smiles.

Dean chuckles, licking up more of Castiel. He sighs happily, standing to his full height, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Nope,” he grins, shuffling real quick to grab the dishtowel off the oven door and turns the faucet on wetting it a bit with warm water. “You good?” He asks, watching Castiel and wiping at his torso.

“Yeah, just fine,” Castiel replies, a bit breathily. His cock jerks and dribbles a clear line of fluid onto his stomach, and although Castiel just climaxed, his dick is trying to rouse for a second round. He grunts, and sits up slowly. “Here, let me,” Castiel offers, holding his hand out for the towel. 

“Oh, sure,” Dean hands over the towel, smiling softly. He shifts and adjusts his own hardness in his pants. He can’t seem to take his eyes off Castiel as he takes in his post-climax flush. “Thank you,” he says softly.

Pulling himself off the counter, Castiel drops immediately to his knees. “Dean, I’m not gonna leave you hanging heavy like that. Come here,” he looks up at the handsome man, waiting patiently. 

Dean’s eyes widen, meeting the intense blue stare and he lets out a shaky breath. “You don’t have to, Cas,” he says softly, but his feet have a mind of their own as he takes a step closer.

“Undo your pants, Dean,” Castiel demands, placing his hands on his naked thighs. “I want them on the floor before you get over to me.”

Dean nods and complies quickly, undoing his belt and pants. He pushes them down and kicks them aside, never taking his eyes off Castiel. He looks down and sees a small wet spot against the grey of his boxer briefs where the tip of his cock rests. Dean blushes slightly, looking back to the other man as his legs move him across the space. 

Castiel’s eyes go wide. “I am never going to get over how large you are,” he huffs, reaching out and grasping Dean behind his knees. “Closer, beautiful,” he purrs.

Dean steps even closer and feels himself nearly vibrate with anticipation. He huffs a laugh and glances at himself quickly. “Is that good?” He asks.

“Very good, baby,” Castiel’s voice drops to a gravelly growl. “Fuck my face, Dean,” he commands, looking up. “Go as deep as you can, or until I tap your leg, but start slow, okay?” 

“Fuck, Cas. Okay,” Dean nearly moans at the thought but nods in understanding. He takes a quick breath to somewhat calm himself so he doesn’t finish before Castiel can begin. 

Castiel grabs Dean’s hand and places it on the back of his head. “I like your fingers in my hair, Dean,” Castiel offers, his eyes already drifting half-closed. “I want you to feed me your come, honey.”

Dean’s cock twitches at Castiel’s words and sighs softly carding his hand through Castiel’s soft, dark strands. “Don’t think I’m gonna last very long,” he admits, nearly whispering. He pulls his boxers down with his free hand, groaning softly as he bares himself to the other man.

“I don’t care how long you last, so long as you treat me with that delicious jizz of yours,” Castiel grins and licks his lips looking at the feast in front of him. His mouth quickly fills with saliva and his cock slowly starts to fill again. Oh yeah, Castiel has got a thing for Dean and he knows he has to keep it strictly sexual, lest he decides he wants to keep the fireman. 

“Is that what you want, sweetheart?” Dean takes yet another step, unable to deny the other man, gripping himself at the base of his heavy, nearly throbbing cock. He presses the tip, already slick with precome, against Castiel’s full lips.  _ Damn  _ those lips.

“Mmmm, yes,” Castiel begs and opens his mouth wide to accommodate Dean’s massive girth.

Dean lets loose a moan as he pushes between the other man’s lips, slowly feeding Castiel inch by inch of himself. “So. Good,” he groans.

Closing his lips around the pulsing length of Dean’s cock, Castiel licks and slobbers over each inch as Dean invades his waiting mouth. His eyes roll back as precome drips from his cock and onto the floor. Castiel tries to remember to clean that spot when they’re done, but as Dean keeps pushing deeper, all high functioning thought ceases. 

Trying to remember what Castiel wanted from him, Dean pulls back and starts to make small, shallow thrusts into his warm, slick mouth. Moaning loudly, his jaw goes slack and his head falls back. “Goddamn,” he groans.

Holding on to the thick columns of Dean’s strong legs, Castiel echoes Dean’s moans. Some spittle runs out the side of his mouth and drips down his chin. The drops hit his naked leg, and Castiel shivers in pleasure. Thinking that he would give anything to suck this dick forever makes him smile just slightly. Rolling his gaze up Dean’s body, Castiel shivers again as he watches the man lose himself. 

Dean slows his thrusts, making them deeper, each one pulling more and more noises from his throat. He chances a look down, and gasps softly meeting Castiel’s eyes. He’s not sure his brain could even think of a more beautiful image. “So  _ fucking  _ good, Cas,” he sighs, feeling himself inch closer and closer to the edge, the pleasure coiling deep in his groin.

Castiel thought he had more time, but when their eyes meet, the warmth in his belly builds into a raging fire. He pulls back suddenly, breathing heavily. “Dean!” Castiel gasps. “I need a towel, now,” he begs, and reaches up. His cock jumps and with his other hand he grips tight, but Castiel knows it’s a losing battle. 

“Here,” Dean rasps out, grabbing the forgotten towel on the countertop, putting it quickly into Castiel’s hand. His chest heaves slightly with his shallow breaths.

“Your cock, my mouth. Don’t stop,” Castiel says, and blindly sets the towel on the floor under his leaking member. “I wanna come while you choke me with that monster,” he growls and lets go of his cock as he tries to deepthroat Dean.

Dean moans loudly as Castiel’s seductive mouth envelops him once more. He returns his hand to the messy hair and starts his rhythm slowly at first, building his speed. He can feel himself nearing the edge as his eyes roll into the back of his head. “Cl-close,” he says breathlessly.

Getting a little too arrogant, Castiel surges forward as Dean pushes in and Castiel starts to gag. He attempts to counteract the choking by breathing heavily through his nose. The whole situation has him moaning, loud, and strained. A bolt of pleasure shoots up Castiel’s spine and right to his cock, making his hips buck forward as he explodes his passion, fingers digging into Dean’s thighs. 

The combination of Castiel’s noises and his fingers digging into his skin is enough to send Dean flying off the edge. “ _ Castiel _ ,” he moans as a near primal growl vibrates in his chest as he loses himself in the other man.

Swallowing quickly, Castiel opens his eyes and watches as Dean empties down his throat. He loosens his grip and pulls back when he feels Dean stop twitching on his lips. Sitting back on his heels, Castiel cocks a brow. “Well, fuck me,” he says, voice thoroughly wrecked. “If that isn’t the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard before,” Castiel chuckles. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean pants, letting out a low laugh, grabbing on to the edge of the counter to steady himself. He swallows hard, wetting his lips as they curl into a sated smile. “That was amazing,” he runs a hand over his face, “You’re amazing,” he says softly, holding out a hand to Castiel to help him up.

Castiel takes the offered hand and stands, his legs a little shaky. He looks down at the come covered towel and licks his lips. “I didn’t make a mess of the floor,” Castiel beams, and retrieves the soiled cloth. 

Dean laughs, pulling his boxers back up, wincing slightly as the cloth covers his sensitive member. “It wouldn’t have been a big deal, but I gotta say you have some impeccable aim,” he chuckles, unable to take his eyes off Castiel.

Shrugging, Castiel smiles. “So, where does this go?” He asks, raising the towel. Standing in the middle of Dean’s apartment wearing only an open dress shirt, Castiel is surprised that he doesn’t feel as self-conscious as he would with other people. He furrows his brow at the thought, then smooths his face so as not to worry Dean.

Dean watches Castiel, finally feeling his breathing back to normal. “There’s a hamper in the bathroom,” he says. “I can take care of it though if you want,” Dean offers.

“I think I can handle this, did you want to get the movie going?” Castiel asks, then wanders down the hall, still half-dressed. 

“Yeah,” Dean shakes his head letting out a low chuckle as he watches Castiel walk away.

Castiel looks into one room, noticing that it’s Dean’s bedroom and not the bathroom. Looking at the other door, Castiel opens it to reveal the room he was looking for. He drops the rag into the hamper and washes his hands at the sink. Catching his reflection in the mirror, Castiel smiles because he appears to be glowing. The things Dean does to him. 

Dean turns the faucet on and washes his hands before splashing his face with water. He runs his hands over his face before grabbing a new dish towel and drying off. He grabs his pants and pulls them back on, without fastening them, then picks up Castiel’s clothes as well and sets them neatly on the counter.

Dean takes in a deep breath bracing himself on the edge. Where was this thing between them going to go? Did Castiel feel it as strongly as he did? Why was he feeling it  _ so  _ strongly? What the fuck did it mean? He lets out a soft sigh, grabbing his long-abandoned beer, emptying the bottle.

A few minutes later, Castiel emerges from the bathroom. His shirt is parted and his flaccid penis bounces between his legs as Castiel approaches Dean. “I guess I forgot to get my pants from you,” he shrugs with a smile, then folds his arms over his chest. 

Dean laughs looking Castiel up and down. “Guess so,” he grins, grabbing the clothes and holding them out to the tempting man. “Here, Sorry,” his grin widens.

Castiel takes the offered clothes and makes a show of getting dressed, his eyes sparkling with humor. After fastening a couple of buttons on his shirt, but leaving it mostly open, he meanders over to the white loveseat. “I think we should be able to get through a movie now,” Castiel announces, resting an arm on the back of the furniture.

Dean grins watching Castiel and can’t seem to get over how good he looks in his apartment. He clears his throat, opening the fridge and grabbing two more beers. Dean opens them quickly, tossing the caps on the countertop, and makes his way to the couch, holding one out to the other man. “I think you’re right, I have faith in us,” he smirks.

Taking a drink, Castiel sets the bottle on the table and waits to see what kind of movie Dean picked out for them. He settles back, getting comfortable, and yawns softly. 

Dean grabs the remote and after a few moments, he finds the movie he’s looking for. “Okay, so this is ‘Tombstone’, it’s a classic,” he grins excitedly. “But, if you don’t like it, we can find something else to watch,” Dean offers, pressing play. 

“I haven’t seen it, so I think it’ll be okay,” Castiel offers, but ten minutes into the film, he’s passed out, his head leaning heavily on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean looks over at the screen and beams, happy that Castiel’s comfortable enough to fall asleep next to him, in his space. He turns off the tv and slips out from under the beautiful man, careful not to disturb him. Padding quietly into his room, he grabs an extra pillow and blanket. Dean gently settles Castiel on the couch, setting his head on the pillow and covering him up. Dean looks down at the other man and can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. “Night, sweetheart,” he pushes some messy hair out of Castiel’s face and returns to his room. 

Removing his clothes, he changes his boxers and crawls into bed, unable to stop smiling. As his eyes close he can’t quite get the image of Castiel peacefully asleep on his couch, and can’t help laugh at the irony of the ethereal man calling  _ him  _ an angel.


	22. Afterglow

Castiel wakes some hours later, drool covering the side of his face. Pulling away from the wet pillow, he looks around the darkened room. It doesn’t look like his house, then he remembers that he went to Dean’s home after their date. The clock on the cable box says it’s just after two in the morning, and Castiel already feels himself cramping on the couch. Quietly, he stands, his back popping slightly as he wanders down the hall. Dean’s door is cracked, and Castiel pushes it open.

Eyeing the sleeping, beautiful man, Castiel moves from the door and slips under the blanket on the empty side of Dean’s bed. Feeling more comfortable and warmer, it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep again. It doesn’t even cross his mind that he might not be welcome in Dean’s bed; he just takes the chance. He can always apologize in the morning after they’re both rested.

***

Dean’s eyes flick open, and they blur before focusing on the little red numbers of the clock on his nightstand. He yawns softly, seeing it’s nearly seven in the morning. He shifts under the covers slightly, feeling something warm and solid, yet soft, next to him. He turns, sees Castiel, and his eyes widen in disbelief. How many times had he dreamt of this in the short time they’ve known each other? More than Dean would like to admit, that’s for sure. 

His stomach gives a small grumble, but he doesn’t move, wanting to savor the moment and doesn’t want to risk waking Castiel. So Dean stays right there and allows himself to focus on the steady breathing, wanting nothing more than to press himself against the welcoming heat of Castiel’s form.

Castiel groans and reaches over. He wraps his arm around Dean’s center and snakes a leg between his, too. Rubbing his face up and down Dean’s solid arm, Castiel smiles and makes little happy noises in his sleep, his stubble scraping against the man’s flesh. 

Dean smiles brightly, adjusting slightly to accommodate Castiel. He places a hand softly on Castiel’s arm and hums in response to the beautiful noises coming from the other man. Dean’s eyes flutter closed, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed up against one another. His eyes open as the thought causes his already half-hard dick to harden completely.

“I can feel that, Dean,” Castiel groans, his voice deep and gravely from sleep. He doesn’t open his eyes but does push closer, sighing deeply. “I hope you don’t mind that I moved in here with you. I figured it would be much more comfortable than a whole night on the couch,” Castiel smiles against Dean’s skin.

“Of course not,” Dean lets out a sleepy laugh, tracing random trails on Castiel’s arm before giving it a soft squeeze. “I always thought this bed was too big for just me,” he grins. 

“You’re such a big man. How could you think that?” Castiel asks, yawning.

Dean gives a small shrug. “Dunno, I’ve never been one to stretch out a whole lot or anything,” he admits. “But I’m glad you’re here,” he says softly.

“Me, too. You’re so warm,” Castiel says, nuzzling again. He rolls his hips slightly, his joints popping in the quiet of the room. 

Dean smiles and chuckles softly, glancing over at Castiel. “So are you,” he yawns. He bites down on his lip to stifle a soft groan at the roll of Castiel’s hips. “Hungry?” Dean asks. “I can order us some breakfast to eat right here, so neither of us has to move or cook,” he offers.

“Order food? What kind of sorcery is that?” Castiel finally opens an eye, piercing Dean with a look.

Dean chuckles. “The kind someone like me who is not as gifted in the kitchen such as yourself has to learn,” he smirks, wetting his lips.

“Fine, fine. I shall let you treat me to this ordering of food. Surprise me with your expertise,” Castiel grumbles, rolling over onto his back and out of Dean’s warm embrace. 

“Thank you,” Dean can’t stop the smile that Castiel seems to put on his face. He rolls over and grabs his phone. Dean unlocks the phone, finds his app, and puts in an order for a couple of steak and egg breakfast sandwiches and hash browns. Once the order is placed, he sets his phone back on the end table. A louder yawn escapes him as he shifts, looking back over at Castiel. “I’m gonna go make some coffee,” Dean pushes himself off the bed, stretching out his muscles before shuffling out of the room to the kitchen. 

Castiel shuffles into Dean’s empty space, pulling the covers up and over his head, spreading out across the bed. He starts snoring not a minute later.

Dean hums quietly to himself. The coffee pot starts pouring the steaming liquid into the carafe beneath, and Dean grabs two mugs down from the cabinet. He fills them once the machine finishes its job. Dean carries them back into the room, and his brow furrows, not seeing Castiel. He smirks, though, seeing the outline of the other man buried in his blankets and hears Castiel’s soft snoring. Dean sets a mug on each nightstand. He lifts the blankets, sliding back in the best he can.

Even in his sleep, Castiel moves to allow Dean back into bed. When the other man is settled, Castiel wraps himself around the warmth once more. He presses his lips to Dean’s chest, his hands moving slowly to find a good place to hold onto. 

Dean sighs softly as his eyes close, his skin tingling wherever Castiel touches. He brings up one hand and threads it through the soft, bed head of the sleeping man, massaging lazily, not remembering another time he felt so content.

“Mmmm, that feels good,” Castiel whispers. Spreading his fingers out, he palms Dean’s chest, rubbing against his nipple. “How long until food?” He asks, getting comfortable again. 

Lifting his head just enough to see the time on the clock. “Not too much longer, maybe less than twenty minutes,” Dean groans softly at the sensations Castiel’s hand leaves behind. “That feels good, too,” he sighs.

“Like your nipples played with?” Castiel lifts his head. He shimmies closer, lifting his body up, and seals his mouth around Dean’s free nipple. Moving his tongue over the nub, Castiel watches Dean as he takes advantage of the situation between them. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Dean manages to hum, nodding his approval as his back arches and eyes close. His jaw falls open as a quiet moan flows over his lips.

“Tell me what else you like, Dean,” Castiel prompts around Dean’s body. Biting down lightly on the flesh in his mouth, Castiel pinches the other hardened point. 

Dean groans, his hips slightly bucking up a bit. “Hmm, that thing you did with your teeth was perfect,” he admits, feeling his body heat up with arousal.

“This?” Castiel asks, biting down a little harder. 

Dean moans softly, feeling himself strain against the cloth of his boxers. He swallows hard, wetting his lips. “Not exactly what I was referring to, but just as good,” he sighs.

“Use your words, Dean. I am not a mindreader,” Castiel growls, his fingers gripping tighter. 

A mixture of a moan and gasp gets stuck in Dean’s throat. “Th-the way you used your teeth when you sucked me off at your house,” he says, running out of air before taking a deep breath.

“I don’t think we have time for that. Someone ordered food, remember?” Castiel smiles and applies long licks to soothe the place he just bit. He releases Dean’s other nipple and trails his hand down and under the blanket, moving lower until he gets to the waistband of Dean’s boxers. Bumping the top of Dean’s cockhead with his knuckles, Castiel turns his gaze to stare into Dean’s eyes. 

Dean’s breath hitches while looking back into Castiel’s eyes. “Yeah, probably not,” he swallows. “Don’t want it getting cold either,” he manages a smirk as his gaze falls to Castiel’s lips. 

“What are you thinking, Dean? I see you looking at my lips,” Castiel teases, then runs his bottom lip along Dean’s skin. 

“They’re nice lips,” Dean admits almost bashfully, as he can feel goosebumps form under Castiel’s touch. “I keep thinking about kissing them,” he whispers, tilting his head back against the pillow. Dean licks his lips, closing his eyes as he tries to keep his breathing and heart rate regular.

Castiel hesitates just a moment, then bites down again, ignoring Dean’s whisper about kissing him. He just pretends that he didn’t hear it. As much as Castiel would love to feel Dean’s lips on his, he knows that kissing the man would lead to feelings that he’s not ready to share with Dean. 

A small hiss comes from Dean before he chuckles softly. “I didn’t think I’d like getting bit so much,” he mentions.

Castiel pulls away, winking up at Dean. “Okay, angel,” he moves from above the beautiful man. “I’m gonna use the can. I’ll meet you in the living room?”

“Sure, sounds good,” Dean smiles. “Did you want some sweats and a shirt or anything?” He asks.

Slipping out from under the covers, Castiel pads out of the room, then peeks around the frame. “I’m already dressed,” he points to his state of dishevelment.

Dean chuckles. “True, but help yourself to something more comfortable,” he offers, rolling out of bed himself, grabbing one of the mugs, and taking a drink.

Closing the bathroom door, Castiel turns to stare at himself in the mirror. “Okay, Cas, the cuddling was nice,” Castiel says to his reflection. “But tell the sexy man that you have to go home after breakfast,” he sighs. Why did his mind keep talking him out of something that could be wonderful? Dean is amazing. They could be amazing together. “He isn’t Hannah,” Castiel reminds himself. Steeling himself, he leaves the bathroom, realizing too late that he didn’t use the toilet. Sighing, he heads back into the room, uses the john, and comes back out into the living room.

Dean tosses on a pair of grey sweats and the first T-shirt he finds, which happens to be one of his station shirts. He grabs the mugs and makes his way back into the living room. “Coffee’s gettin’ cold, but I have orange juice if you want that instead,” he offers, setting the second mug down on the coffee table, taking a drink out of his own.

“Coffee is great!” Castiel says a little too energetically. Taking the drink in hand, he sips at the lukewarm liquid. He sits down on the couch, watching Dean.

Dean raises a brow. “Everything okay?” He asks, propping one leg up on the coffee table, settling his mug in his lap.

“I think we need to have a discussion. I’m at a loss with what we’re doing here,” Castiel shrugs. 

Dean nods, looking down at his mug. He lets out a soft sigh before looking up at Castiel. “I was kinda thinking the same thing,” Dean admits.

“We have chemistry. That much is for certain. I just don’t want you to get the idea that I am doing this because you saved my life. Before the fire, I wanted to get to know you. When I saw you in the store the day prior. Full disclosure, that’s why I sent your order to my house. I wanted to deliver it in person and see where things went from there,” Castiel adds, looking at Dean. 

Dean nods, blushing only slightly, listening to Castiel talk. “That’s good. You don’t owe me anything for doing my job,” he says firmly. “Truth be told, I don’t want you thinking it’s normal for me to get involved with people I’ve helped. I’m still considered a rookie at the station, and you were actually the first person I’ve pulled from a fire,” Dean nods.

“You know where I’m coming from, and it might take me time to think about something more than what we’ve been doing. If that isn’t enough for you, then you have to let me know now,” Castiel stares. 

Dean nods, looking down at his mug. He doesn’t want to lose Castiel. However, even though he’s never been through what Castiel’s ex put him through, Dean can understand why the man would hesitate before taking things further than they have. “I’m good with taking things slow,” he says, looking up at the other man.

“I appreciate that, but if I don’t ever decide that I want more than what we have now, will you still be okay with that?” Castiel presses, leaning forward. 

Dean’s heart sinks at the thought. Castiel presents a good question,  _ would _ he be okay with that? He doesn’t want to lie to Castiel and say ‘yes,’ but the fear of what could happen if he answers truthfully ends up winning out. It hasn’t been long, but he’d rather have Castiel in his life as a friend, or whatever the fuck they are, over not at all. “Yeah, that’s cool,” he answers, rubbing the back of his neck. “Should we set parameters or boundaries?” He asks, taking a quick sip.

“I think we are in a good place right now. Is there anything you think we should put out there? What do you want?” Castiel asks, leaning back.

“We don’t have to talk about this or make any decisions right now, but did you want to keep this sexually exclusive?” Dean asks nervously. “It’s not like I’m hooking up with anyone else, but I just didn’t know if you were, and it’s cool if you are, I was just -” he’s cut off by the buzzer of his intercom. He looks over at the door. “That’s the food,” Dean says, mostly to himself. “Hold on,” he says to Castiel before setting his mug down and buzzing the delivery person in. 

Castiel thinks about being exclusive. It’s been years since his last lover, and Dean gives as good as he gets. There are no real cons about being with only Dean, but Castiel knows that he’ll have to keep his feelings in check. It’s not a difficult decision to make, and he waits until Dean rejoins him on the couch.

Dean grabs his wallet and pulls the door open as soon as there is a knock. He takes the food and tips the delivery person. He thanks the person, shutting the door before taking the food to the kitchen. Dean grabs two plates and washes his hands, then puts their food on the dishes. He brings them back to the living room and hands one to Castiel. “Here you go,” Dean smiles weakly.

Castiel takes the plate and smiles. “I don’t mind being sexually exclusive, but don’t confuse this with a romantic relationship,” he says at the end, his voice soft and vulnerable. Setting the plate on his lap, Castiel picks up the sandwich and takes a big bite. 

“Right, of course,” Dean smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and he focuses on his food, taking a large bite of the hash brown. He hums his approval, licking some crumbs off his lips.

“I’m happy that you understand. It would be disappointing to end this before we have had a chance to get into the really good stuff,” Castiel winks and samples the potato. “Man, this is delicious!”

Laughing, Dean takes a bite out of his sandwich. He feels something close to a pit in his stomach at the mention of Castiel ending things between them. “I’m glad you like it,” Dean nods to himself, studying the sandwich. “I’m in some serious trouble if we haven’t even gotten to the  _ good _ stuff,” he grins.

“Oh? What do you mean? Having trouble keeping up, Dean?” Castiel smirks, eyeing the man next to him. “What’s gonna happen when I get a hold of that ass of yours?” 

Dean grins, a soft blush creeping up his neck at the thought of Castiel getting  _ a hold _ of him. He meets Castiel’s gaze before shooting the man with a quick wink as Dean’s mind is flooded with the different ways the other man could tear him apart. He shakes his head as his grin widens. “I guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

“You always answer questions with more questions when you’re nervous?” Castiel asks and finishes off his sandwich. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and takes it out to look at it. His eyes go wide, and Castiel pales slightly. “Dean, I need you to take me home. It seems I have an uninvited guest,” he grinds out through clenched teeth.


	23. Burn It Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Domestic Violence and mentions of past abuse

Castiel is quiet the entire time they’re in the car until Dean rounds the corner a few blocks from his house. “Dean, you don’t need to be here for this. Actually, it might be better if you just drop me off and go,” Castiel warns. He runs his hands over his face, groaning at what he knows is coming. All of the years, Castiel’s been gone, and he doesn’t understand how she found him. What could she possibly want now? 

Dean glances over at Castiel, trying his best to focus on the road. He drums lightly on the wheel and lets out a soft sigh. “If that’s what you really, I mean,  _ really  _ want, then I’ll go,” Dean starts carefully. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you don’t need to face whatever this is alone,” he offers. “I know we’re not together, but I consider you a friend before any of that, and friends have each other’s backs,” Dean nods.

Sighing, Castiel shakes his head. He keeps his words to himself as they pull closer to his house. In the street, a cherry red Corvette is parked in front, and on Castiel’s porch stands two people. A man and a woman. Narrowing his eyes, he lets out an anguished cry, then anger is quickly spiking throughout his body. “That explains everything,” Castiel whispers.

Dean eyes the car before glancing up at Castiel’s porch, narrowing his eyes at the figures. He throws the Impala into park and cuts the engine, focusing all his attention on Castiel. “We can still leave if you want,” he offers.

“I can’t,” Castiel grunts. “I have to get them to go away. This is my mess. You can do whatever you feel you need to do, Dean. I am not going to try to sway you into action. Thank you for the ride,” he says, pushing his way out the door. Castiel rounds the car and looks at his “guests.” His eyes harden.

The taller man approaches Castiel. His blonde hair is artfully styled, and wearing a white button-up with a brown sweater wrapped around his shoulders. “It’s been ages, Cassie,” he greets and reaches out to pat Castiel on the shoulder.

Castiel reaches up quickly and pushes the reaching hand out of the way. “It’s been ages for a reason,” he growls.

“No need to be so wound up. We came for a reason,” the man says, and Castiel looks at the woman warily.

The lady in question slowly retreats from the porch, joining the two men. “Castiel, love. You look, well,” she purrs, eyes scanning the man in front of her. “I am sure you’ve met Balthazar. I hear the two of you have a history,” she laughs.

“We do know each other, Hannah, that is correct,” Castiel replies coldly. “Why are you here?”

“Now, now, Castiel, is that any way to treat guests?” Hannah asks, stepping further into Castiel’s personal space.

“You are not welcome here,” Castiel grits between his teeth. “I wanted nothing to do with you when you broke my trust. I want you gone—both of you,” Castiel eyes both of them and waits. 

“We have some business to discuss, Cassie,” Balthazar cuts in and reaches around Castiel to pull him close.

As smoothly as he can, Castiel is just out of Balthazar’s reach and pushes him away. He freezes as Hannah slaps him hard across his face. He shuts down, his eyes downcast.

“That is enough, Castiel,” Hannah chides, her voice hard. 

“Oh fuck this,” Dean mumbles, seeing the altercation. He pushes the door open swiftly, and the next thing he knows, rushing towards the porch, glaring at the man and woman. “Okay, you two need to go,” he says firmly. “Now,” Dean finishes, glaring at the two. Who the  _ fuck _ did these two think they were?

Balthazar turns his eyes to Dean. He scans the man, lust blatant in his gaze. “And who is this, Castiel?” He asks, closing the distance between himself and Dean. Offering his hand, Balthazar grins, his perfect teeth flashing. “I am Balthazar, Castiel’s ex-boyfriend,” he croons, his British accent teasing. “This stunning woman beside me is Hannah. Surprisingly, Castiel’s ex-girlfriend.”

The woman moves around Castiel, who is still motionless and slithers her way over to flank Dean. She pushes her shoulder-length hair behind her and shakes her head slightly, her straight bangs ruffing over her forehead. “You are delightful. How do you indeed know our sweet Castiel?” She asks, her perfectly manicured hand slipping atop Balthazar’s shoulder. She ignores the angry look on Dean’s face and smiles brightly at him instead. 

Dean glares at both of them, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy he briefly feels, and takes a step back, reclaiming his space. So this was the bitch who cheated on Castiel. “I  **_ said  _ ** you two need to leave,” he glances at the gaudy Corvette, ignoring any of their questions, and looks back to them. “ ** Now ** ,” Dean says forcefully. “He’s not  _ your  _ anything, and you’re trespassing on private property,” he narrows his eyes.

“Oh, the tiger has some fire,” Hannah breathes and steps away, rounding back on Castiel. Pressing her body flush to the back of Castiel, she breathes low into his ear. “If he’s your kept boy, I think you should share,” she whispers. 

Castiel blinks slowly, his eyes looking at the ground, still checked out. His eyes shuffle back and forth, but he doesn’t see the drama unfolding around him, doesn’t hear the voice of a past lover. He sees darkness and smells smoke. His body convulses under Hannah’s touch. 

Dean rolls his eyes at Hannah and glares as he feels his anger rising. He studies the look on Castiel’s face, and his eyes widen. He’s pretty sure he knows that look. He’s seen it too many times on the man’s beautiful face. “Get away from him!” Dean nearly growls at the woman as he swiftly moves in front of Castiel, gently cups his cheeks, and lifts looking into his glazed over blue eyes. “Cas?” He asks softly, searching the other man’s features.

Balthazar’s eyes narrow, watching the two men interact. “So, I see. Dearest Castiel has taken another lover, Hannah,” he states plainly. Taking place next to Dean, he looks over Castiel. “What’s wrong with him?” Balthazar asks, his brow furrowing in concern. “Castiel?” The man whispers, then snaps his fingers in Castiel’s face. 

Dean’s eyes shoot daggers, and he has to stop himself from pushing the annoyance to the ground. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snaps. “You two shouldn’t be here. You weren’t invited,” Dean growls, turning his glare on the woman. “Not to mention I just watched  ** you ** fucking assault him,” Dean lets out a breath, turning his attention back to Castiel. “Cas? Come on, Cas,” he says, his voice softer.

Hannah snakes her arms under Castiel’s armpits and nuzzles against his neck. “He’s so beautiful, Castiel,” she compliments. “We should play together, don’t you think?” She digs her nails into the meat of Castiel’s shoulders, her eyes on Dean. 

Dean’s eyes narrow. “Get your hands off of him,” Dean snaps before looking to Balthazar. “And I suggest you talk some sense into your skank here and leave before I call the police,” he threatens, turning his attention back to Castiel. “Cas,” Dean says more firmly this time. “Come on, I need you to come back to me,” he pleads. “It’s Dean,” he says softly, trying to reach the other man. 

“Dean, is it?” Balthazar asks. “What is wrong with Castiel? He looks wrong,” he supplies, placing his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and shaking firmly.

“Jesus _ fuck _ ,” Dean growls, shoving the man’s hand off Castiel’s shoulder, replacing it with his own. “Not your business. He’ll be fine as soon as you two fucking leave and stop fucking touching him,” he says, trying like hell to keep his voice level.

Hannah lowers her hands and skims her fingers down Castiel’s chest. She settles her hands over his belt buckle and grips tight. “Have you had him inside you yet, sweetest?” She moans into Castiel’s ear. “Have you called out his name in that sweet voice of yours? Oh, Dean,” Hannah gasps.

“Dean,” Castiel echos, his body jerking harshly. 

“Get your dirty fucking hands off him,” Dean’s voice raises, and he has to stop the contents of his stomach from coming up. “Yes, Cas. It’s me,” he says, trying to gently pull Castiel towards himself and out of Hannah’s grip. “You’re touching him without his consent. What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?” He snarls.

“He was ours before he was ever yours,” Hannah reminds. She lets go of Castiel and shoves him from behind. Castiel falls into Dean, his body limp. “I see our time here has been a waste, Balthazar. Let Dean have his vegetable; he’s no use to us,” Hannah spits, turning away from them all. She crosses the lawn and opens the door to the Corvette, slipping into the passenger seat.

Balthazar looks from Castiel, then to Dean. “Please, take care of him. I didn’t know about this when we came here. He’s a really great person, Dean,” Balthazar squeezes Castiel’s shoulder. “Get well, Cassie.” He leaves, following the same path as Hannah across the lawn. Their footprints in the plush grass, the only remainder of their visit, as the Corvette takes off out of the neighborhood. 

Dean holds on to Castiel tightly and breathes a small sigh of relief now that the two are gone. He situates Castiel straighter and scans the man’s face. “Cas, come on, sweetheart. They’re gone. You’re okay,” he softly says, running his thumb gently along Castiel’s defined cheekbone.

“Dean,” Castiel calls out, his eyes still unfocused and glassy. He flexes his fingers, clawing at Dean for some sort of purchase.

“I’m here. I’m here, sweetheart,” Dean soothes, moving his hand up to card it through Castiel’s dark strands. “It’s okay. You’re safe,” he assures, pulling Castiel into him in a tight embrace.

Castiel leans into Dean’s touch. Slowly, he comes back to himself, his eyes scanning Dean’s face. “You’re so close to me right now. I’m assuming something happened,” Castiel says, his voice hoarse. 

Dean smiles weakly and huffs an unamused laugh. “That’s one way to put it,” he blinks a few times, looking over Castiel’s features. “Wanna go inside?” He asks carefully.

Reaching inside his pants pocket, Castiel grabs the keys. His body is suddenly so tired, and his fingers fumble with the lock. Eventually, Castiel opens the door, ushering both of them inside. He tosses his keys on the table and falls back onto the couch. “I blacked out again, huh?” 

Dean pushes the door closed softly and takes a seat on the couch, giving Castiel his space. “Yeah, after  _ she _ …” he cuts himself off, taking a breath and running a hand over his face. “After she slapped you,” he manages, shaking his head.

“I see,” Castiel says, defeated. “I don’t take to violence very well. She used to slap me whenever she wanted to get me to do something for her. I supposed it became like a Pavlovian response. I’m sorry you had to witness that. Hannah is not a good person, and it took me a long time to figure that out. And for her to bring Balthazar along,” Castiel shakes his head and lays back against the cushion. 

Shifting slightly to angle his body toward the other man, Dean sighs. “That’s really fucked up, Cas. I’m sorry you had to deal with that. And I’m sorry I couldn’t stop her this time,” he rubs the back of his neck. “She didn’t deserve you,” he says, nearly a whisper as he drops his hands and gazes into his lap.

“She doesn’t have me now,” Castiel says, his head hanging over the back of the couch. Looking up at the ceiling, Castiel sighs. “Did they say anything to you, Dean?” 

“Not really,” Dean clears his throat. “Hannah was just a bitch, and Balthazar told me to take care of you and that you were a great person before they finally left. I’m sure they think we’re together,” he sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Hopefully, Hannah won’t come back. Granted, she knows where I live because of Balthazar, but if he told you to take care of me, then I can assume he won’t bring her back here again. He cheated on me too, but he tried to make up for it in the end. I just wasn’t having none of it, and we weren’t a couple,” Castiel adds. 

Dean nods in understanding, unable to take his gaze off Castiel. “Did you want anything? Coffee? Water?” He chuckles, “Hell, after that bullshit, I’ll get you some booze,” he smiles softly.

A lone tear escapes the corner of Castiel’s eye. He coughs slightly, trying to clear his throat. Although Castiel made it clear that he wasn’t looking for a relationship, there was still that feeling of rightness with Dean. That they fit, a feeling he’s never felt with anyone, and at this moment, he wants to be so selfish. “Dean? Will you hold me?” Castiel doesn’t look at Dean but lays motionless on the couch, his body clenched for rejection. 

Swallowing hard, Dean nods, his eyes widening. “Yes, of course, Sweetheart,” he says, letting out a breath. Dean shifts on the couch to better accommodate Castiel, holding his arms open for the other man.

Castiel sits up, another tear escaping, and he crashes into Dean’s chest. Circling his arms around Dean’s middle, he sobs hard against the other man. Castiel holds onto Dean like he’s the last bit of land in a rising ocean. His breaths sputter and hitch, and he starts to cough. “It’s been so long,” Castiel struggles to get the words out. 

Dean’s heart clenches, closing his arms around the other man. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says softly, running a hand up and down Castiel’s spine with gentle firmness. “You don’t have to say anything. We can just sit here if you want,” he offers. How could anyone treat this man the way Hannah had? Dean tries to remember the discussion they had, he really does, but he’s finding it harder and harder to keep his growing feelings for the other man in check.

“Dean, I’m so sorry,” Castiel apologizes into his shirt. He turns his face, resting his cheek against Dean’s stomach. “You should have just left me, but I’m thankful you didn’t,” Castiel whispers. 

“It’s fine, Cas,” Dean replies softly. He relaxes into the couch some, allowing the other man’s weight to anchor them. Dean leans forward a bit, pressing his lips to the top of Castiel’s head. “It’s fine,” he repeats, even softer.


	24. Conflagrate

Heat is the first thing that registers as Dean’s mind starts to come to. His eyes blink open as he takes in his surroundings, definitely not home. He glances down at the source of the warmth, and a smile creeps across his lips. This is only the second time he’s woken up next to (or _underneath_ ) Castiel, but he already wants it to be an everyday thing. He feels a pang of sadness, knowing that it’s not a possibility right now. He lets out a soft sigh as he studies the other man’s features and brushes some hair out of Castiel’s face. 

Fuck that bitch Hannah for hurting him the way she had, if Castiel was his… _no_ , Dean, stop. He lets out a breath and looks up toward the ceiling, closing his eyes. Castiel isn’t his, and he very well may never be. Deal with it, Dean reminds himself. Regardless, in these few moments, it’s nice to pretend, even just for a minute.

Tightening his grip, Castiel rubs his face against the firmness next to him. He rolls his hips, groaning slightly as his post-wake wood presents itself. “Dean,” he moans, lowering his face to get more comfortable. 

Dean’s eyes pop open at the sound of his name rolling off Castiel’s tongue.

Pillowing his head between his arm and Dean’s lap, Castiel makes soft noises of contentment, then small snores escape him again. 

Dean tries to keep himself in check and glances down, smiling before running a hand through Castiel’s hair.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Castiel says, sleepily. His mouth pops open slightly, a sigh escaping. Castiel shifts his leg, and his erection escapes out of his boxers and against his zipper. Groaning, Castiel reaches down, undoing the button and zip. Pushing at his pants, he lazily slips out of them, and they fall to the floor. “Much better,” he mumbles, and palms himself, groaning for a much different reason this time. 

Dean’s eyes widen, watching the other man. He can feel his body betray him as his own cock hardens in its denim enclosure. “Jesus, Cas,” his breath catching in his throat a bit. He wets his lips, swallowing down the lump.

Bracing one foot against the end of the couch, Castiel slowly moves into the grip of his fist. “So tight, baby,” he growls, his words slurry with sleep. He bites his lip, then rubs his face in Dean’s lap.

“Yes,” Dean breathes. “Yes, Cas,” a moan escapes his mouth, surprising him as he watches the other man. His hand also seems to have a mind of its own as his grip on Castiel’s hair tightens, ever so slightly.

Whimpering, Castiel slows his hips. “Please, _please_ ,” he begs. 

Dean sucks in a breath and bites his bottom lip before licking it. “Do you want my mouth?” He offers, his voice thick with lust.

Blue eyes flutter open, and he leans back, looking up at Dean. “Yes, but I want you inside of me,” he whispers and pushes his boxers off his hips and kicks them off. 

“I- really?” Dean’s heart pounds noisily against his rib cage, and he feels his cock twitch in interest. He sucks in a breath as he bites down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan at the thought.

Castiel reaches over, opening a drawer on the coffee table. He grabs the bottle of lube he finds. “Dean, with your fingers, if-if you want to,” he moans, then releases himself, sitting up. 

Dean’s eyes widen, and he nods, moving towards the edge of the couch, holding his hand out for the lube. “Yeah, hell yeah,” he grins before turning slightly shy but excited to try this with Castiel. 

“It’s been some time, so start slow with me, okay?” Castiel asks and pushes the coffee table away from the couch with his foot. He hands the lube to Dean. “How do you want me?” 

Dean takes the lube and moves to the floor, sitting on his heels looking up at Castiel. “Um, scooch forward a bit,” he says, eyes glazing over the other man’s sinful body.

Castiel moves, bracing his feet on the outside of Dean’s thighs, and hangs his ass off the couch. “Is this good?” He sits up and leans into the soft material. 

Dean licks his lips and nods. “Yeah,” he says, rolling the bottle between his hands a bit, warming the slick liquid up, trying to steady his nerves. Dean pops the cap after a bit and squirts some out onto his right index and middle finger. He leans forward a bit and traces small, slow circles around Castiel’s hole.

Spreading his legs wider, Castiel looks down his body, watching Dean work. He props one leg on the table behind them, giving the other man more access. He breathes hard and stares. 

Dean continues his work on Castiel’s hole and leans forward, licking a stripe up his inner thigh, groaning softly at the taste. He pulls back, briefly coating his fingers with more lube. He plants small, soft kisses up Castiel’s muscular, smooth thighs and runs the flat of his tongue up the swollen shaft.

“Oh! _Oh, fuck!_ ” Castiel gasps, “Baby, that tongue.” His eyes flutter closed, and he digs his head deeper into the pillowed backing behind him. 

Dean wraps his lips around the glistening tip and moans at the taste of Castiel as his index finger goes back to work. He sucks gently as his finger makes a few more soft, lazy circles before dipping the pad of his finger in.

Castiel moans loud, his body opening for Dean automatically. “Dean, more, please,” he begs, his mouth dropping open as Castiel begins to pant. “I want it so bad.” 

Dean’s eyes dart up Castiel’s body, and he abides, pushing his finger slowly in as he takes more of the thick cock into his mouth. He wants to be able to take all of it, really _feel_ Castiel in his throat. He tries, taking it as far as he can before making himself gag.

“Dean, slow, baby. Don’t choke yourself,” Castiel warns, his voice strained. “You have time to try again. You’re so good for me,” he whimpers and fucks himself on Dean’s finger. 

Dean moans, taking in some air through his nose. He slowly pushes more of his finger in and bends it a bit, searching for Castiel’s spot. He pulls up a bit, swirling his tongue around the swollen tip.

“What ya looking for, cowboy?” He asks, his voice shaky. His toes curl in his socks while Dean laps at his cock. “I have some serious doubts you’re new at this,” he grunts. 

Pulling off, Dean chuckles softly. “Porn and lots of self-exploration,” he says, using his free hand to pump Castiel slowly. “Deep throating is gonna take some work,” he says, dipping down again, wrapping his lips around the throbbing cock.

“You got this, Champ,” Castiel cries out and fucks down onto Dean’s hand again. “Dean, you can use more fingers now. As many as you want, I think my ass really likes you,” he sings, as the tip of Dean’s finger flirts with his prostate. 

Dean pulls off and removes his finger slowly before adding more lube. Once he feels his fingers are slick enough, he leans forward, circling the hole before dipping in the tips of both fingers. He licks up and down Castiel’s cock, moving his fingers slowly in.

“ _Fuck,_ god, _fuck,_ ” Castiel yells, his chest painted with a soft blush and his cheeks a beautiful rose. “Dean,” he says, his voice but a whisper as his body shudders with pleasure. “More,” he begs. “Deeper,” Castiel whines. 

Dean pushes his fingers in deeper, not wanting to deny the gorgeous man. He moans, grabbing Castiel’s cock at the base and bobbing his head up and down. The noises coming from Castiel cause him to moan softly as he feels his own cock leak into his boxer briefs.

“When you make me come,” Castiel starts, breathlessly, “I want you to fuck my mouth,” he groans, fucking back onto Dean’s fingers. “Dean,” he keens, chest heaving. “You climb up me and fuck me hard, you understand?” Castiel asks, his voice filled with desperation while his orgasm looms in the near distance. “Oh, fuck,” he moans. 

A louder moan vibrates in Dean’s chest as he nearly shudders at the thought of Castiel’s request. His eyes flicker closed as he curls his fingers a bit, trying to figure out the angle again.

Lightning shoots up Castiel’s spine, and he comes off the couch, back bending like a bow being pulled. “There,” he yells, his cock filling more, plumping up further in Dean’s mouth. “Shit, fuck, _shit_ ,” he gasps, his climax rushing around in his belly, looking for a way to push Castiel over the cliff. 

Feeling emboldened by Castiel’s noises, Dean bobs his head a little faster, wondering what it’ll feel like to have the beautiful man come down his throat. How hard could swallowing really be? He focuses on his breathing, flicking his eyes up Castiel’s body, watching his reactions.

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel warns. “I’m so close darling, those lips are yours are magic on my cock, honey,” Castiel pants. “Fuck me harder, Dean. You’re going to make me come, baby,” he cries out. Castiel laser focuses all of his attention on Dean’s lips around his aching member and his lover’s skillful fingers massaging his prostate. 

Dean’s eyes close, and he lets out a loud moan around the throbbing flesh in his mouth. He reddens under Castiel’s praise, causing his own cock to harden even more if that was possible, and does his best to give Castiel what he wants, picking up his pace. God, he could listen to Castiel’s voice and noises forever.

It takes all of a few more grazes against Castiel’s prostate, and his cock kicks. “Dean, I’m gonna come,” he warns, his hole clenching around the other man’s fingers. “I’m, oh fuck, _Dean!_ ” Castiel cries out. 

Trying his best to swallow, Dean curses at himself as he starts to cough and sputter, forgetting to breathe. He swallows what he can and pulls off, still trying to stroke Castiel through his climax. Dean coughs into his shirt sleeve and looks up at Castiel with a sheepish, apologetic smile. “Sorry, porn makes this stuff look easier than it actually is, I guess,” he chuckles.

Castiel looks down his body at Dean. “Porn isn’t real, dear,” he says, his breath hitching but still managing to sound matter-of-fact. “You know what is? My real need for you to fuck my face with that monster,” Castiel growls as one last spurt of cum drizzles out and onto Dean’s hand. 

“Right,” Dean groans softly, releasing Castiel gently, licking his hand clean before sitting back and pulling off his T-shirt and giving both of them a quick wipe down. He tosses the shirt, pushes himself up, and quickly undoes his belt and jeans, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them aside. He fumbles with his boxers, then he’s standing in front of Castiel, nearly naked and painfully hard. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Castiel breathes and reaches out, his fingers catching the band of Dean’s boxers and slowly slips them down his legs. He smiles wide when Dean’s massive cock smacks against his belly. Saliva pools in Castiel’s mouth as he thinks about how he can’t wait to get that fatness down his throat. 

Dean swallows hard, watching Castiel. He steps closer and reaches out, running a hand through the dark, silky strands. “You sure? You don’t have to,” he says softly.

"I have never wanted anything more. Straddle my chest. Fuck me, please fuck me,” Castiel begs, slipping his hands behind Dean’s knees and pulling him closer.

Dean sighs and does as he’s told and assumes his position, climbing up the couch and Castiel. He grips himself at the base and moans softly, looking down at the other man. “Fuck, Cas, I...” he trails off, losing his train of thought in the blue pools of Castiel’s eyes.

Gripping Dean’s legs to keep him steady, Castiel searches his lover’s face. “Do you not want to do this?” He rubs little circles into the hardness under his fingers. Castiel tilts his head back, readying himself just in case. 

“I do, I do,” Dean chuckles nervously. “You’re just ridiculously gorgeous,” he breathes and presses the glistening tip of his cock to Castiel’s lip, and a sharp moan flows from his throat to the space between them.

Opening his mouth wide, Castiel takes a breath and licks at Dean’s tip. Slowly, he extends his tongue and uses the end to hook under the hood of Dean’s cock. 

Dean groans, and his eyes roll into the back of his head. His mouth falls slack as he pushes forward into the welcoming heat of Castiel’s mouth. “Fuck, that’s good, Cas,” he sighs.

Castiel grunts, running his hands up to Dean’s bare ass. He grips and pushes Dean to get him to stuff more of himself into his mouth. Castiel knows he can fit a little bit more before he disappoints himself by being unable to take all of Dean’s cock. Someday he’s gonna spear himself on that monster. 

Dean moans as he starts to thrust slowly, building up his speed. He buries his fingers in Castiel’s hair. “Goddamn, sweetheart,” his breath hitches. “Dunno how long I’m gonna last,” he sighs, looking down at the beautiful man.

Sneaking a hand back to grip around the excess of dick that won’t fit down his throat, Castiel moans and looks at Dean. His other hand slips up and between Dean’s asscheeks, his fingers brushing against the crease softly. His eyes ask if he’s taking it too far. 

“Yes, do it,” Dean pants, his eyes going even wider with lust. He can feel his body start to tremble, ever so slightly, as he slows his thrust.

Castiel grins slightly, teasing his fingers against Dean’s ass, slowly moving closer to his hole. His eyes darken as he thinks about taking this virgin ass someday. Castiel runs his finger around Dean’s rim but never breaches the tight hole. He tightens his fingers around Dean’s cock, and swallows around the swollen head knocking against the back of his throat. 

Dean moans, pulling himself almost out of Castiel’s mouth before slowly thrusting back in, lazily fucking Castiel’s handsome face. He sighs, his hand gripping Castiel’s hair tighter. “So good,” Dean breathes.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Castiel moans loud around Dean and sucks hard. He pumps Dean slightly, trying to convey that he wants more, while still circling Dean’s pucker. 

Dean groans as his thrusts start to pick up speed, and he goes as deep as he can. “Fuck, you take my cock so good,” he moans as his hips jerk a bit.

Castiel opens his mouth as wide as he can, breathing through his nose, and flattens his tongue to get Dean deeper. He relaxes his throat, feeling as the head nudges just a little deeper. Castiel shivers as spit drips past his lips and down his chin. Growling deep in his chest, he presses only slightly at Dean’s entrance, teasing more. 

“M’getting close, sweetheart,” Dean moans, feeling the pleasure and pressure coiling deep in his groin as his thrusts become more erratic. He can feel his breathing becoming shallower as his skin pricks slightly with sweat.

Pulling out his best moves, Castiel tightens the suction and lightly grazes his teeth against the hardness moving in his mouth. He replaces his index finger on Dean’s rim with his thumb and presses harder. Castiel loosens his grip on Dean’s cock, trying a less is more approach now that the man fucking his mouth is getting close. 

A loud moan vibrates in Dean’s chest as he bites down hard on his bottom lip to muffle the sounds just a bit. His eyes pop open as he feels himself suddenly tipping over the edge. “I...ugh...cAs,” he hisses as he comes hard down Castiel’s throat.

Castiel watches the man come apart and swallows quickly as his mouth begins to fill with semen. He tightens his lips so as not to spill a drop and bobs his head, pulling the last of Dean’s load from his slowly softening cock. He takes a moment savoring how Dean deflates in his mouth and keeps an eye on the angel above him for any signs of distress or regret. 

Dean chuckles as his legs feel shaky, and he lowers himself, straddling Castiel’s lap. He takes in a large breath, finally feeling himself come back to his body. “Jesus Christ,” he murmurs, running a hand over his face. “That was amazing. Thank you,” he lets out a soft, sated sigh.

“You’re such a gentle lover, Dean,” Castiel whispers, his voice scratchy and rough. He runs his hands over the other man’s face, a tiny grin pulling at his lips. His eyes search Dean’s, finding contentment in the moment between them. 

_Lover_. The word does something to Dean he can’t quite pinpoint, but he likes it. A grin spreads across his lips as he lifts a hand to cup the side of Castiel’s face. His eyes flick down to Castiel’s lips before forcing himself to look back to the blue of his eyes. Dean lets out a soft huff of laughter. “Never really thought of myself as gentle,” he says.

“Well, you didn’t fully take advantage of the situation when I begged you to fuck my mouth, dear,” Castiel says, entirely teasing. He looks at Dean, his mind working. “Do you have to work tomorrow?” 

Dean shakes his head, “Nope,” he answers, smirking. “This ass is yours until Monday if you want it,” Dean’s smirk widens.

Castiel drops his hands and wraps them around Dean’s waist. “Stay the night, please?” He glances down between them, blushing. “I don’t want to be alone tonight, Dean,” Castiel whispers, his voice laced with emotion. 

“Then you don’t have to be,” Dean swallows, leaning down, pressing his lips to the top of Castiel’s head. “Of course I’ll stay,” he says softly, feeling slightly selfish but wanting to soak up any amount of time Castiel is willing to spend with him. 

Dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder, he pulls the man into a hug, sitting up and pressing his chest to Dean’s. “Thank you,” Castiel says quietly and places his lips against Dean’s skin. “Thank you so much, for everything,” he sighs.


	25. Fervor

The first thing Castiel feels when he wakes is delicious friction against his erection. Rolling his hips, he groans as he grinds against Dean’s massive girth. Castiel wraps his arms tighter around the other man and tucks his head into Dean’s neck. Dragging his lips over the warm skin, Castiel hitches a leg over his lover’s hip to erase the space between them. “Dean,” Castiel whispers, enjoying how his arousal ratchets up with each pass of his clothed cock against Dean’s.

Dean’s eyes blink open sleepily. “Mornin’ -,” his breath catches as a soft moan, fills the space between them. “Sunshine,” he finishes, wrapping an arm around Castiel and trailing his fingertips down his spine before pressing his palm to Castiel’s lower back. Dean pulls Castiel as close as he can get him. “Helluva way to wake up,” he smiles, lazily grinding against Castiel. 

“Orgasms are always the best way to wake up,” Castiel purrs and rolls Dean onto his back. He climbs on top of the man, lining up their dicks as they strain in their boxers. Castiel grinds down hard, the movement making him gasp at the sweet sensation. “I like how hard and big you get when you’re turned on,” Castiel supplies and moves his hands up to Dean’s chest to steady himself. 

Groaning loudly, Dean’s eyes roll into the back of his head as his back arches. His hands find Castiel’s sinful hips, and he grips tight. “Easy to get that way when you seem to know all the right buttons to push,” he chuckles softly.

Castiel shifts again, and when they glide against each other, he moans loudly. “Let’s make a mess together, Dean. I have a change of clothes if you need,” he suggests, his fingers ghosting over Dean’s nipples. Castiel dips his head, licking at the expanse of offered flesh. 

“God damn, Cas,” Dean breathes. He runs a hand up the smooth skin of Castiel’s side and buries it in the dark nest of hair. Electricity seems to flow from Castiel’s lips and tongue to wherever they contact Dean’s skin. He sighs, enjoying the way their bodies push and grind against one another. “God, it’s gonna feel so good,” he thinks out loud.

“Never realized it could feel this good,” Castiel says and shifts side to side, their dicks catching with each pass. Lowering his body, Castiel rubs his chest against Dean’s, his hands slipping down and gripping the other man’s hips. Using the new handles, he gyrates upwards, precum seeping from his tip and wetting his boxers. He lays his head on Dean, tongue laving at his lover’s hardened nipple. 

Dean’s breath catches in his throat. His mind feels hazy and nearly drunk on Castiel. He runs his hands up and down his defined back and shoulders. “Cas, Cas, Cas,” the name flows out of Dean’s mouth smoothly, as his hands glide down Castiel’s body and slip underneath his waistband, digging his nails into the meat of Castiel’s ass. 

“That’s right, let go for me, darling,” Castiel urges, especially when he feels himself suddenly at the edge. “Love those hands on me, baby,” he whimpers as he mouths over Dean’s skin. 

Dean’s answering hum of agreement turns into a loud moan, and he thrusts up against Castiel. “Love that mouth,” he sighs, his head tilting back against the pillow as his breaths become shallower.

“Dean.  _ Dean _ , I think I’m close,” Castiel warns as his cock jumps with anticipation. He feels the stickiness increase in his pants, and he growls. “Going to make a mess between us, angel.” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Dean hisses. “Good, Sweetheart,” he pants as he can feel himself inching closer as well. “I want it,” he says breathlessly, a moan getting stuck in his throat. 

“Fuck. Make me come,” Castiel growls, and his hips ground down, rhythm stuttering, as he comes explosively. The room fills with Castiel’s voice as he yells his release. 

It only takes one more thrust and Castiel’s cries of passion for Dean to follow closely behind. “Ca-” his voice is cut off by a loud moan vibrating in his chest. His heavy eyelids fall as he comes down, and he wets his lips as he listens to the sound of their breathing.

“If every morning is like this with you around, I might just keep you, Dean,” Castiel huffs and extracts himself from the other man. He grimaces at the feeling of cooling wetness in his boxers. Sliding out of bed, Castiel strips off the offending cloth and tosses it blindly at the hamper. They go in as Castiel enters the bathroom. “Feel like joining me, or the guest bathroom is free. Your choice,” he offers and disappears into the other room, leaving Dean on the bed. 

Dean chuckles to himself, grabbing one of Castiel’s pillows and putting it over his face to muffle the sound. He takes in a breath, inhaling Castiel’s scent. His eyes flutter closed, and a grin spreads across his face. After a moment, Dean pushes the pillow aside, cringing slightly at the mess in his boxer briefs. He climbs out of bed and stretches before slipping out of them and finding his way to the master bathroom. “Cas?” Dean calls.

“In the shower, Dean,” Castiel offers, the streaming water muffling his voice slightly. Turning towards the bathroom door, he watches as Dean struts into the room, sans clothes. Castiel’s eyes widen as he fixes his stare on Dean’s flaccid cock swaying between his legs. “Jesus,” Castiel gasps. 

Dean smirks as he enters the shower. His eyes dart around, and he lets out a low whistle, taking in the expensive-looking finishes and spa-like feel of the room. “Did you build this place, or did you remodel?” Dean asks as his eyes land on Castiel again. His gaze trails slowly down the other man’s body, taking in every inch, curve, and dip. 

“I remodeled the entire inside of the house. I wanted an open layout, and the bathrooms had to be upgraded,” Castiel says as he reaches for the shampoo. “If you press that button on the wall there, the second showerhead turns on,” he points up, indicating the other mechanism. 

Dean turns and presses the button and hisses at the quick surge of cold water washes over him and sighs as the water heats up. He chuckles at himself, tipping his head back into the stream. “This is awesome,” he looks up at Castiel with a big grin. “You’re awesome.”

Dipping his head, Castiel blushes. “Did you want me to wash your hair?” Castiel deflects, but Dean’s words are quick to bounce around into his head and start to worm into Castiel’s heart. 

Dean’s eyes narrow, slowly watching Castiel. He nods, his smile falling just a bit. “Yeah, thanks,” he says, moving closer to Castiel.

Castiel smiles, lathering shampoo into his hands. Reaching up, he runs his soapy fingers through the short hair. As he moves his hands to the back of Dean’s head, Castiel presses himself against Dean, a show of trying to reach. “Sorry, I, uhhh, can’t get all of you. The height difference and all,” Castiel bullshits. 

“Uh-huh,” Dean smirks, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist. His eyes flutter closed, and he lets out a small sigh. “Your fingers have some magic or something in them, did you know that?” He smirks again as his eyes blink open. Dean licks his lips, wanting to press them against Castiel’s.

Castiel stares into Dean’s eyes and clears his throat. “So you’ve told me,” he says, his voice low. He massages the shampoo into Dean’s hair, then guides his head back into his own spray. “Rinse, please,” Castiel lightly demands. 

“Yes,  _ Sir _ ,” Dean flashes a cheeky smirk as his eyes close again, feeling the water rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. He gives Castiel’s waist a light squeeze.

Castiel shivers pleasantly, watching in awe as Dean gets the suds out of hair. “Stunning,” he whispers. Leaving his hands on Dean’s shoulders, Castiel lets his fingers softly drag over the muscle, then runs them up the back of Dean’s head, trying to help along the process. 

Dean softly sighs, leaning slightly into Castiel’s firm, solid body. Dean moves his hands, resting on the man’s hips, and runs his thumbs over the defined v-lines that make his mouth water. “The shampoo smells good,” he comments, remembering the scent he picked up from Castiel’s pillow.

“It’s nothing special, some tea tree stuff I picked up at the grocery store. I like the minty smell,” Castiel supplies as he starts in on his hair. He laters up quickly, watching Dean as the water splashes over the bounty of man. 

“And I like that you smell minty,” Dean grins. He allows his eyes to watch the pull and shifting of muscles under the soft, tanned skin of the beautiful man in front of him, licking his lips absentmindedly.

Eyes closing, Castiel tosses his head back into the waiting water. He runs his hands through the soapy strands furiously. The muscles in his arms bunch and slacken with the action, then he’s looking at Dean again, his gaze serious. “Dean, thank you,” he almost whispers between them. Castiel bites his lip, wanting to continue, but suddenly is unsure what to say next. 

Dean’s eyes scan up Castiel’s body, and he raises an eyebrow, “Hmm? What for?” He asks and chances a step closer. “I haven’t even helped you with your back yet,” he smiles softly.

“Dealing with Hannah and Balthazar,” Castiel says, his voice low. “If you hadn’t been there, I don’t know what would have happened to me, Dean,” Castiel shakes his head, then shivers unpleasantly. 

Reaching out, Dean places his hands on Castiel’s hips and pulls them closer together. “Hey, it was no sweat. They had no right showing up to your home like that,” he shakes his head. “Not gonna lie, though, I was  _ very _ close to punching Balthazar,” he admits with a weak chuckle.

Placing his hands on Dean’s arms, Castiel locks his gaze on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that. Hannah, she has a way to shut me down. Something she learned when we were together. Used it to get her way more than once,” he confesses, ashamed. 

“You got out, that’s all that matters,” Dean’s reply comes softly. “And you have nothing to apologize for,” he takes a hand and gently lifts Castiel’s, so their eyes meet. “So, please, stop. Someone took advantage of your kindness and how much you cared for them and figured out how to use it against you,” he nods. “That’s not something  _ you _ need to apologize for,” he finishes.

Nodding his head in a sort of agreement, Castiel looks at their joined hands. His heart starts beating hard in his chest, suddenly nervous. Breaking the gaze, Castiel turns and grabs the body wash, holding it up between them like a shield, hopefully diffusing the intimate moment. “You said you’d get my back?” He asks, one brow raised.

Dean lets out a small sigh, hoping he didn’t push Castiel too hard, but manages a smirk and nods. “I did say that, didn’t I?” He chuckles, holding his hand out for the bottle.

Castiel turns and hands the bottle to Dean over his shoulder.

Taking the offered bottle, Dean nods, squirting some of the soap into his hands.

“Dean, I like you. I just can’t be hurt like that again. You saw what a piece of work the two of them are. Together, I cannot begin to fathom what they had in store for me. To think that Balthazar would sell me out to her. He knew some of what I had been through,” Castiel sighs. 

Dean clears his throat. “You don’t owe me, or anyone, any explanation. But, I appreciate you sharing that part of your life with me. I’m sure it wasn’t easy,” he starts massaging the body wash in the planes of Castiel’s muscular back. “I like you, too. And I fully respect that you don’t want a relationship. So, if I’m crossing any boundaries or anything, just let me know,” Dean says, his voice going soft. 

Watching the water disappear down the drain, Castiel grins. “You’ve been nothing but a perfect gentleman, Dean,” Castiel offers. If things were different, and he wasn’t so broken, Castiel knows he’d go for broke with Dean. There are moments he’s wanted to throw caution out the window and just jump in, but Castiel knows if this goes south, he wouldn’t make it out alive. Dean is so much more than he’s ever let himself have before. Getting lost in his head, Castiel falls quiet. 

Dean studies the back of Castiel’s head, wishing he could read the man’s mind. He finishes his task of lathering up Castiel’s back and follows his hands trailing down his spine and swallows thickly as he admires the other man. Dean smirks to himself and gives Castiel a playful tap on his ass. “All set, Sweetheart,” he grins.

Nodding stiffly, Castiel rouses from his hurricane of thoughts. “Thank you, Dean,” he offers, his voice rough. 

“You’re welcome,” clearing his throat, Dean takes a step back, unsure if Castiel needs some space or not.

Placing his hands on the glass in front of him, Castiel does what looks like a wall push-up. The water from the showerhead spraying over his back. Closing his eyes, flashes of possibilities between himself and Dean start to play havoc, and he fists his hands. 

“Cas?” He asks as he watches the other man. “Everything okay?” His eyes widen and fill with worry.

Slowly, Castiel turns to Dean, taking his fill of the breathtaking man. “Yeah,” Castiel begins and clears his throat, “yeah, I’m okay. I, uhh, would you like me to, you know?” He motions to all of Dean, a slight grin plastered to his face. Now is not the time to have a mental breakdown, he reminds himself. 

Dean raises a curious eyebrow at Castiel, trying to decide if he should protest. He takes a deep breath deciding to follow Castiel’s lead. “Yeah, sure,” he smirks, turning his back and facing the wall. “Just itching to get your hands on me again, huh?” He chuckles softly.

Threading his arms between Dean’s, Castiel presses close to the other man, pushing Dean against the tile. “Always, angel,” he whispers and bites playfully at Dean’s ear. Pulling away, he grabs the soap and dribbles it down Dean’s back. 

Dean grins and bites down on his bottom lip. He lifts his hands, bracing himself against the tile. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of Castiel’s strong hands on him. Dean blinks his eyes open and traces one of the tile outlines with one of his fingers. “Hey, Cas? Can I ask you a question?” He breathes, feeling slightly nervous.

Castiel’s hands still for a moment against Dean’s back. “Sure, Dean. You can ask me anything,” Castiel replies. After a moment, Castiel slowly starts to lather the soap against the other man’s skin, smiling to himself. 

Taking a small breath, Dean focuses on the wall in front of him, narrowing his eyes. “I was wondering if you were busy or had plans on Saturday. I’d like to take you out on a date,” he says softly.

Castiel smiles wider. He pushes his palms against the tight muscles under them and massages softly. “I would like nothing more than to go on another date with you, Dean. I had a lot of fun the last time,” Castiel says. “Why do you seem so nervous about asking me?” He tilts his head, looking at Dean’s profile. 

Dean turns his head, meeting Castiel’s gaze, and he smiles brightly at the other man. “I dunno,” he shrugs, turning his body to face Castiel. “I’m glad you had fun. I did too,” his grin widens, feeling more at ease and relaxed now that the second date was on the table.

A grin spreading across Castiel’s face, he looks down between them. “That makes me very happy. Also, if you ever want to know anything, it doesn’t matter what it is, please just ask me,” he says softly. Placing his hands on Dean’s thick arms, squeezing slightly. 

“I’ll try and remember that Sweetheart,” Dean matches Castiel’s grin, feeling something tighten in his chest. He chuckles slightly and moves back under the warm spray of water. “Now, let’s get a move on. We’re burning daylight, and I believe I have a date to plan,” he winks.


	26. Lost to the Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! We are closing in on the last chapters. One more and we'll be done with Set Fire To My Heart! I'm going to post it tomorrow, on Christmas Day, as a gift to all of you wonderful people. HearMe-Out and I are so very happy that you love this as much as you do! Now, let's get on with the show!

The week leading up to Saturday seemed to speed by and was here before Dean could barely blink. He was excited to take Castiel out again and couldn’t stop thinking about what the night would possibly bring them. The nervousness that had been there was now replaced by exuberant anticipation. Castiel was proving a master of calming any of Dean’s anxieties and insecurities. 

Dean couldn’t stop smiling as he stood in the living room and patted himself down.  _ Phone. Keys. Wallet.  _ Dean nodded as he finished rolling up the sleeves on his light denim button-up and made sure the collar was smoothed down. All set. One last look at his watch, and he was out the door on the way to Castiel’s with one quick stop. 

Pulling up to Castiel’s home within fifteen minutes, Dean felt the perpetual grin blossom across his face whenever he was around Castiel. He reached over, grabbing the bouquet of sunflowers next to him. Deans makes his way to the porch with a spring in his step. One last inhale, and Dean tapped his knuckles on the door a few times, then took a step back to wait. 

Castiel’s gaze turns to the open bathroom door as he hears a knock at the door. “Must be Dean,” he mumbles, running the tips of his fingers through his fringe. “Just a moment,” Castiel calls out, leaving the room and heading towards the entrance. His hand firmly gripping the doorknob, Castiel opens the door, revealing Dean. A matching smile graces his face while he motions for the man to come in. 

“Hiya, Cas,” Dean enters the house as his eyes graze over Castiel’s form and blinking a few times. Remembering the flowers in his hand, Dean reddens slightly, holding them out to their recipient. He clears his throat and smirks. “These are for you,” he breathes.

Smirking, Castiel huffs a laugh, taking the flowers. “You picked these out on your own?” Eyes sparkling with laughter, he leads the two of them into the kitchen. “I’m gonna put these in some water before we leave. I don’t want them to wilt,” Castiel offers while reaching into a cabinet for a crystal vase. 

Dean nods and follows Castiel into the kitchen. He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I hope you like them,” he smiles, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I like them very much, Dean,” Castiel says while filling the container with water. Moving to Dean’s side, he opens a drawer and produces a pair of scissors. Cutting the stems’ bottoms, he arranges the sunflowers and moves the vase to the island’s center. “They’re perfect,” Castiel sighs. 

Grinning, Dean bites down on his bottom lip, watching Castiel. He nudges Castiel gently with his shoulder. “I’m glad, I wasn’t sure what your favorite flower is since you have so many beautiful ones out front, but those made me think of you,” he says softly before clearing his throat. “Are you ready?” He asks. 

Reaching over, Castiel pulls Dean against him and into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispers against the other man’s ear, his voice rough with emotion. “You’re so sweet to me,” he says. Tightening his grip around Dean’s back, Castiel nuzzles his face against the soft column of Dean’s neck. 

Dean smiles, wrapping his arms around Castiel, trying to match the tightness. “You’re welcome,” he manages to answer back, hoping Castiel can’t feel his racing heart hammering in his chest. He allows his eyes to flutter closed and tries to enjoy the feeling of the other man’s body against his. 

Slowly, Castiel pulls away. “I’m sorry,” he quickly apologizes and looks away. “So, where is this place you’re taking us?” Castiel asks, the question rushing past his lips. He knows he’s made a misstep and tries to correct his mistake before Dean can read further into their embrace.

Dean clears his throat and shakes his head, feeling slightly dizzy from the loss of contact. “It’s, uh, not too far from my apartment actually,” he shrugs. “Are you ready to go?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Sounds great. I’m going to assume that drinking is going to be involved, or are you the DD?” Castiel tosses and passes by Dean. Waiting at the door, he eyes the fireman, smiling wide. 

Dean chuckles. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you drink alone,” he winks. “It’s close enough that if needed, we can walk to my place, and they’re cool about me leaving my car there overnight, although I’m not a fan of doing that,” he shudders at the thought.

“Then why don’t we park Baby and walk to the bar?” Castiel offers, motioning for Dean to go out of the door ahead of him. “It’s a nice day, and then you wouldn’t have to worry about leaving her in a parking lot, and I won’t have to worry about you drunk driving,” he nods. 

Nodding in agreement, Dean makes his way out onto the porch. “Sounds like a plan,” he smiles. “And I gotta say I’m flattered you  _ worry _ about me, sweetheart,” he teases. Dean makes his way down the steps to open the passenger door for his handsome date.

Floundering for a moment, Castiel shakes his head and locks the door. He joins Dean at the car, squeezing between Dean and the opening. “Thank you, Dean. You know, someday you’re going to have to show me your ungentlemanly side,” he quips, sliding into the passenger seat. 

“You might just end up bringing him out in me,” Dean laughs and closes Castiel’s door and quickly makes his way into his own seat and starts up the Impala. He backs out of the driveway skillfully and starts in the direction of his apartment building. 

“Do you think I can?” Castiel asks after some time, looking over at Dean.

Dean peels his eyes from the road, glancing over at Castiel, and laughs softly. “I get the feeling you’re determined to,” he says, having to force his eyes back to the road as he makes a turn.

“Who knows, if you play your cards right, I might try to coax him out,” Castiel says, eyes trained on the road, voice serious. Reaching over, he runs his hand over Dean’s thigh. 

“Uh-huh,” Dean manages, his eyes flicking down to his lap. He feels his thigh reflexively tighten and bunch under Castiel’s warm hand. Swallowing thickly, Dean tries to train his eyes to stay looking forward. “Any kind of hints on how to ensure I  _ do _ play my cards, right?” He asks, cocking a brow and glancing over at Castiel.

“Is there something I should know, Dean?” Castiel asks, finally looking over. “Do you have ulterior motives for our date tonight?” 

“Not until now, but would that be a problem?” Dean shoots and turns his attention back on the road in front of him as he nears the apartment complex.

“Not at all, but know that I have no expectations of you tonight. Additionally, if you get too wasted, we will not partake in any physical relations,” Castiel explains. “I want to make sure that we are both very enthusiastically consenting adults.” 

“Looks like I’ll be sticking to beer then,” Dean grinned, finally pulling into the parking lot of his apartment building and swiftly into his assigned spot.

“Then let the adventure begin!” Castiel says, quickly exiting the car. He moves around to the driver’s side, opening the door for Dean, grinning like an idiot, 

Dean laughs and shakes his head, beaming up at Castiel as he slides out of his seat. “Thank you, Cas, and touché,” Dean shoots him a wide smile before shutting the door and placing his keys in his pocket. He offers his hand to Castiel, “I like the sound of adventure,” he smirks.

Castiel looks at Dean’s offered hand, then back up to Dean, something flickering in his gaze. Steeling himself and not wanting to offend the sweet man at his side, Castiel slips his hand into Dean’s. “Show me what you got,” Castiel demands softly while laughing.

“Right this way,” Dean’s smile softens as he gently tugs Castiel’s hand and starts them in the direction of their destination. “If you hadn’t guessed, this place is a dive, but I promise you they have some of the best burgers you’ll ever have,” he chuckles. “At least that’s what I’m hoping for,” he chuckles.

“You don’t know if they’re the best burgers? I thought you said you’ve been here, Dean,” Castiel replies scanning their surroundings as they walk. 

Dean chuckles, putting his free hand in his pocket. “I have, and  _ I  _ think they’re the best. My hope is you do, too,” he grins.

Laughing, Castiel stares at Dean as they make their way down the sidewalk. “You know, I enjoy spending time with you. Thank you for whatever this is we have between us,” he nods. Feeling his heart fill with emotion, Castiel blinks a little rapidly to clear the tears that threaten to spill. After everything with Hannah, he never thought himself lucky to find a great companion, but Dean is all of that and more. 

“I like spending time with you too, Cas,” Dean smiles and glances over. “And you have absolutely nothing to thank me for until you taste these damn burgers,” he chuckles. He turns his attention back to the path in front of them, trying not to let Castiel’s words give him false hope.

“What makes them so special?” Castiel asks, honestly. “I mean, a burger is just a burger, right?” He teases. 

Dean’s eyes widen as he looks back over at Castiel. “How  _ dare  _ you speak such blasphemy?” He asks incredulously. “I mean, where do I start!? Not only do the seasonings matter, but then you got the condiments, different types of cheese, how well it’s cooked, the type of bun, I…” he shakes his head. “A burger is  _ never _ just a burger, Cas, and I live by that,” he finishes, flashing a bright smile, tongue peeking out between his teeth.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Smiling, Castiel shakes his head, then swings their hands between them. “So what’s with the hand-holding?” He inquires genuinely. 

Clearing his throat, Dean feels himself heat up under Castiel’s compliment and looks at their hands. “I dunno. Do you not like to hold hands?” He asks before looking up the road to see their destination coming into view.

Shrugging, Castiel sighs, “I don’t know. I’ve never held hands with Hannah. She told me that she didn’t want to touch me at all if I wasn’t taking her to my bed,” he says, flinching slightly. “After her, I was more interested in the pleasure of bodies more than small acts of intimacy like this,” Castiel supplies, his eyes fixed on his fingers entwined with Dean’s. 

Dean feels his heart sink slightly at Castiel’s admission. He nods in understanding and gives Castiel’s hand a small squeeze. “Understandable. Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to,” he offers, loosening his grip. 

Castiel takes the next couple of steps in their journey to think about it. Truthfully, it feels nice that Dean wants to share this with him, and Castiel can’t help but feel a little unusual to have such a handsome man holding onto him. Tightening his grip, he grins. “I’m okay with it if you are, Dean,” Castiel says, his eyes flashing warmly. 

Dean can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face as he meets Castiel’s gaze and feels something inside of him shift as he sees the blue twinkling in the sunlight. “I’m always okay with it, Cas,” he chuckles as they near the bar.

The noise from the establishment catches Castiel’s ear, and he finally rips his stare away from Dean. “Looks like we’ve made it,” he announces. “Let’s see if these burgers are as good as you say,” Castiel says, pulling Dean along by their joined hands. 

Dean laughs as he allows himself to be led to the door. He pulls the door open for them and gives Castiel’s hand one last squeeze before motioning for him to enter first. “After you,” he winks.

Passing Dean, Castiel enters the bar but stops just as soon as he passes the threshold. The music is low, the atmosphere friendly, and Castiel spots an open booth in the corner. “There, Dean,” he says, pointing to the seats. 

Dean eyes the booth in question and looks back to Castiel, and nods. “Looks good,” he smiles, grabbing Castiel’s hand loosely and leads the way over to the seats.

As they approach, Castiel steals his hand back and slides into the bench closest to the wall. Looking around, he watches the other patrons and is pleased to see that everyone else is having a good time. “This place is very inviting,” Castiel says, smiling. 

Taking the bench across from Castiel, Dean grins. He grabs a couple of the laminated menus from behind the napkin holder and condiments, sliding one over to Cas. “It is, it’s pretty relaxed, and everyone is really nice,” Dean states. “Maybe a little rough around the edges, but good people,” he nods.

Ignoring the menu, Castiel looks at Dean. “Order for me,” he states plainly, picking up the card and reseating it back behind the napkins. “You know what’s good here, and I trust you to make sure that I am pleased with my meal,” Castiel says, then winks.

Dean cocks an eyebrow and smirks back at the man. He opens his mouth to respond and is cut off by the waitress. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” she teases. “Always good to see ya, Winchester,” she laughs, looking over to Castiel. “And who is your handsome friend here?” She smiles, looking back and forth between the men. 

Dean chuckles. “Hey, Ellen. This is Castiel. He was nice enough to agree to go on a date with me this evening so, please be nice,” he grins. “Cas, this is Ellen, she owns the place, and she’s  _ mostly _ harmless.”

Castiel offers his hand to Ellen. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and don’t listen to him. I had to practically drag him here. You should have seen the tantrum he was throwing,” Castiel laughs.

Ellen smiles, laughing softly, and shakes Castiel’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Castiel. It’s good to know Dean here is spending his time with someone such as yourself. We were starting to worry he was working himself to the bone,” she winks at him. “Now, what can I get you, boys?” She asks. 

Dean rolls his eyes and blushes slightly. “We’ll get two bacon cheeseburgers, medium with everything, a side of onion rings, and two beers of whatever you have on tap,” he smiles softly. 

“You got it, I’ll be right back with those beers,” she nods, “It’s been a pleasure, Castiel, and I hope you drag Dean back here real soon,” she smiles warmly before tapping the table and makes her way to put their orders in.

“Ex-girlfriend, Dean?” Castiel cracks, a warm smile playing on his lips. “She seems wonderful.” 

Dean makes a face and laughs. “No, I mean she’s great, but Ellen’s more of an aunt or something,” he grins, shaking his head. “She gets on me when I come in saying I need more friends and saying I should ‘get out there’,” he grins, making air quotes with his hands, throwing Castiel a wink.

“Gets on you? Where does this take place? In the back?” Castiel ribs, leaning in over the table, his voice dipping low as if telling a secret. 

Dean laughs and blushes, shaking his head. “I’m not sure, but I mean, there might be a spot in the back if you’d care to join me later,” he raises an eyebrow in challenge, grinning.

“I’d have a better place I’d like to take you if you’re up to some engaging physical activities,” Castiel suggests. He kicks off one shoe and reaches out his foot, connecting softly with Dean’s leg under the table. Slowly, Castiel traces the line of Dean’s calf, shifting to his inseam, then nudging Dean’s sensual core with his toes. 

Dean feels his body stiffen at the sensations of Castiel’s foot on him, fighting the urge of grinding himself into the source of pleasure. His mouth runs dry, and he swallows thickly before clearing his throat and looking up at the other man with wide, dark eyes. “And where might that be, Cas?” He asks.

“Your place, of course, that is assuming you can get through this meal with me,” Castiel smiles sweetly, lust dripping from every word as he leans forward, tucking his toes deeper between Dean’s legs. Shifting his foot, he slightly raises it, feeling the warm, hefty weight of Dean’s sac. Castiel’s smile widens as he focuses on the man’s reactions. 

Nodding silently, Dean bites down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan from flowing out of his chest, his legs opening reflexively to give Castiel more room. His eyes flicker closed, and he takes a deep inhale through his nose, trying to calm himself. After a moment, he opens them again with a small smirk on his face. “You don’t play fair, do you?” He cocks a brow. 

“I’m very fair. I just like to issue challenges from time to time. Think you’re up for it, Dean?” Castiel asks, wiggling his toes slightly. 

“I think I can rise to the occasion,” Dean says breathlessly as he squirms slightly in his seat. He wets his lips as he feels himself harden completely under Castiel’s welcome assault.

“Okay then, how about this? Suppose you can’t control yourself under my ministrations, and you bother these nice patrons in the bar. In that case, I will not pleasure you later,” Castiel offers, eyes set on Dean.

Dean clears his throat and nods in understanding. “O-okay, deal,” he runs a hand through his hair to give it something to do. “Can I still pleasure you?” He asks, feeling even more turned on by Castiel. 

Ellen chooses that moment to flit by. “Here are those beers boys, food shouldn’t be too much longer,” she says, setting the drinks on the table and rushes off to another table.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Dean moves one of the beers in front of Castiel before grabbing his own and taking a large gulp.

Castiel mirrors Dean’s action, drinking down half of his glass. “No, if you lose, all means of sex and pleasure is off the table, but if you can do it, you name what you want, within the means of what I will do,” Castiel says, setting his glass on the table. 

“And what are those means?” Dean asks, licking the beer off of his lips and biting down on it.

“Anything, but kissing you, Dean. I can’t do that for you. I’m sorry,” Castiel says, his voice breaking as he struggles to keep solid eye contact. 

“Hey,” Dean says softly, reaching out and putting a hand over Castiel’s. “It’s okay, it’s off the table. I would never want or force you to do something you’re uncomfortable with,” he lets out a small sigh, his brows furrowing slightly.

“Anything else, we can do that. You name it,” Castiel offers, pulling his hand back to grip his glass again. This sip is smaller, but he needed a reason to remove Dean’s hand off of his. Castiel berates himself internally but throws a smile at Dean. 

Dean sighs softly, sitting back in his seat more. He smiles back at the other man, trying to make it look genuine. “Works for me,” he nods, taking another drink. 

“Here we are,” Ellen floats over to their table and drops off their burgers in front of them and a basket of onion rings. She throws them a wink. “Enjoy, fellas!” She calls before being pulled away again.

Castiel smiles after Ellen then looks over his meal. “This does look fantastic. Thank you, Dean,” he grabs up the sandwich and takes a bite. Nodding, Castiel makes small pleasing sounds as he chews. 

Dean grins softly, picking up his own burger, and takes a bite. “Hmmm am I right?” He says, raising his eyebrows in question, his voice muffled slightly by the food in his mouth.

Squinting slightly, Castiel flexes his foot underneath Dean. 

Dean coughs a bit while he swallows his bite. His eyes widen and dilate, looking at the other man. He takes a breath to steady himself, clearing his throat. “How do you like the burger?” He asks cautiously.

Shifting his foot to move above Dean’s very prominent erection, Castiel smooths down the line of the shaft, then winks. “It’s terrific. I don’t think I’ve had something as good as this, well I suppose I have,” he says, grinning ferally at Dean.

Dean’s eyes flutter closed as he takes in a deep breath through his nose, trying to steel himself. Once his eyes open, a sly smirk spreads across his face. “You know what, come to think of it, so have I,” he chuckles softly, taking an onion ring and popping it in his mouth.

“Yeah, when I was blowing my load down your throat?” Castiel blurts out, also reaching for an onion ring. “I have to say, your cum is incredibly tasty,” he compliments. 

“I…you...,” Dean clears his throat, feeling like the sun is shining directly on him, and berates himself for forgetting how to speak. He reaches for his glass, taking another large drink. He licks his lips and smiles sheepishly, looking down at the table. “You’re something else, you know that?” He nearly whispers.

“I’m not ashamed of what we’ve done, Dean. You’re a sexy man, and I bet anyone in this bar would give anything to be with you for a night. I just happen to be at this table with you, and a bet between us,” Castiel starts, pressing the ball of his foot down tenderly onto Dean’s cock again. “If I’m lucky, and you don’t embarrass yourself, I’ll get to see what it is you wanna do tonight,” Castiel smiles wide, then picks up his beer, draining it. 

Blushing even more with Castiel’s compliments, if that’s possible, Dean squirms a bit in his seat, trying to focus on anything other than Castiel’s foot on him. Even just looking at the beautiful man seems to have Dean on edge. But Dean is not a quitter, and he doesn’t lose bets. Well, he doesn’t like to, anyway. He nods, picking up his beer, and polishes it off with an audible “ahh”.

“So do you want another beer, or are you ready to go?” Castiel cocks a brow and grins. Licking his lips, he stares at Dean’s and massages his toes along the zipper on Dean’s pants. 

“I have beers at my place,” he says breathlessly, wiggling a bit, trying to stop his hips from grinding into Castiel’s foot.

“Does that mean we’re done here?” Castiel asks with a steady voice. He gives Dean an out and a chance to get back to the man’s apartment. Keeping his excitement to himself, Castiel lazily reaches over for an onion ring and slowly bites into it. 

“Yes. If you’re ready,” Dean says, pulling out his wallet, putting down some bills under his empty glass, making sure to leave a good tip for Ellen.

Removing his foot from Dean, Castiel hastily puts his shoe back on. Pushing out of the booth, Castiel makes a bee-line to the front door, only looking around to make sure Dean is right behind him. 

Dean follows closely behind Castiel, scrambling out of the booth as fast as he can. He catches up quickly, placing a hand on the small of Castiel’s back, ushering them out of the building.

“So, do you want to share with me what it is you’re choosing for tonight? You seem as eager as I do,” Castiel asks, turning to walk backwards down the street. 

“I’ll tell you when we get inside,” Dean offers, his eyes studying Castiel’s face, his gaze darting between the man’s eyes and lips.

“Okay, I like a surprise anyway,” Castiel retorts. Changing his stride to walk normally once more, Castiel picks up the pace, then laughs. “Race you,” he shouts and takes off into a dead run towards Dean’s apartment. 

“Cheater!” Dean laughs, his head falling back a bit before running after Castiel, doing his best to catch up.

Castiel’s breath hitches slightly, and he pushes a cough out, slowing to a jog. He waits for his lungs to take in more oxygen as the feeling of tightness eases in his chest. “I forgot I have to take it easy still,” Castiel says over his shoulder as he watches Dean catch up. Keeping a slower but still brisk pace, Castiel smiles as Dean’s building comes into view. 

Dean chuckles as he reaches Castiel, falling into step with him. “Feeling okay?” He asks, cocking a brow. “Still up for these… What did you call them? Oh,  _ physical activities _ ,” he grins.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel glances over at Dean. “Yes, Dean. I’m feeling fine. I’m just supposed to take it easy on the running. I can fuck  _ you _ into the mattress any day, I can promise that,” Castiel jokes. 

Dean smirks wickedly as they reach his complex. He punches his code and opens the door for Castiel. “We’ll let’s hope that day is today,” he says innocently, motioning for the other man to enter the building. 

Raising an eyebrow and tipping his head to the side, Castiel follows Dean inside, making sure the door to the building latches closed behind them. Hoping Dean isn’t just teasing, he waits until they get to the door to Dean’s apartment, and Castiel presses close, trapping the other man between the entrance and himself. “Tell me that this is what you want tonight, Dean,” Castiel breaths into Dean’s ear, nipping slightly. 

A small gasp escapes Dean as his breath hitches, feeling Castiel’s body against his. A little moan follows as he grinds his ass back against the hard line of the other man. He swallows hard and tries to nod. “It is. I-I do,” he breaths.

“You need to hurry with that door before I take you out here in the hallway,” Castiel suggests and snakes his hands to the front of Dean’s pants, fingers already working on the button. 

Dean can feel a thrill and rush of arousal that make its way down his spine. He wets his lips and digs his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the deadbolt with slightly shaky hands and pushing the door open quickly.

Castiel pushes Dean into the entrance, slamming the door behind them with one hand, gripping the back of Dean’s pants with the other. “Wait one moment,” he demands, reaching back, blindly setting the lock. As soon as the door is secured, Castiel maneuvers Dean against the wall, both hands making work at relieving him of his pants. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathes as he shimmies his button-up off his shoulders. Once free of the offending fabric, Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and buries his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck, inhaling his scent and pressing his lips to the soft skin.

“Dean,” Castiel sighs, contrasting the roughness that has him impatient to get the other man naked. “I can’t wait to open you up,” he growls, finally opening the fly and yanking down Dean’s jeans. “Out,” he says, looking up Dean’s body. 

Dean kicks his jeans to the side. He blinks, looking down at the other man as he removes his undershirt and tosses it somewhere in the room. Dean bites down on his bottom lip as his chest heaves. “I can’t wait to feel you, sweetheart,” he says, his voice a bit shaky.

“Yeah? Is that what you want?” Castiel asks as he stands straight. Placing one large hand on the side of Dean’s face, he searches his lover’s face for answers. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” Castiel promises. 

Dean lets out a breath with a nod. He covers Castiel’s hand with his own, meeting the other man’s gaze. “I know. You always do,” he admits with a small crooked smile.

“Turn around, Dean. Spread your legs wide, then I want you to pull your cheeks apart for me,” Castiel gives instruction and takes a step back, waiting for compliance.

Spinning quickly, Dean pulls his boxer briefs off and sighs as his heavy, stiff cock springs free. His heart is about to beat out of his chest as he leans forward a bit, reaching back for his ass cheeks, and does as Castiel described. “That’s okay?” He asks.

“You’re such a perfect being, Dean,” Castiel groans as he drops to his knees before his bounty. Running his fingers over the tops of Dean’s hands, he slowly glides one finger across the small of the other man’s back. Leaning in, Castiel kisses one offered cheek, then the other. 

“Says the guy who blows Adonis out of the water,” Dean chuckles nervously. He can feel the flush of Castiel’s praise paint his body, and he feels molten under the other man’s touch.

“I have nothing on you, beautiful,” Castiel hums, situating himself between Dean’s thighs. Nosing along, Castiel stretches his tongue out, the tip teasing behind Dean’s balls with small, quick licks. 

Stifling a moan, Dean can feel himself leak, and his knees begin to feel a little wobbly. “I want you so bad,” his voice comes out a bit raspy, laced with lust and desire.

“You’re going to have me, baby. I just want to open you slowly. I want to listen as you lose yourself to me,” Castiel croons, then licks deep into Dean’s crack, the tip of his tongue catching at the opened hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean groans, his eyes closing tightly. Leaning heavily on his shoulder, Dean lets his head fall back a bit as he licks his lips, his mouth going dry. “That tongue should be illegal,” he chuckles.

Castiel smiles against the supple skin. “You feel like calling the cops on me?” He asks, dipping his head back down, spitting on the pink pucker. Pressing his thumb to the fluttering eye, Castiel presses slowly, looking up at Dean as he does.

“N-nOo,” Dean moans, feeling himself stiffen reflexively before relaxing into the sensation. He sighs softly as he tries to look at Castiel. “It feels different when someone else does that,” Dean muses. “A good kind of different. Very good,” he nods, taking one hand and bracing himself on the nearest surface.

Backing away, Castiel looks at Dean’s offered ass. “I’m going to need you to hold yourself open, Dean. I want to focus on pleasuring you,” he points out, slightly breaching Dean’s spit slicked hole. 

“Goddamn, okay, okay,” Dean pants as he spreads himself open for Castiel once more. He groans loudly, shaking his head. “God that’s good,” he sighs.

“So sensitive,” Castiel teases, pushing his thumb in deeper. He spits on his digit again, wishing they had lube, but this will do for now, Castiel thinks. “So you lick your asshole often, Dean?” Castiel asks, thinking about the man’s previous statement. 

Dean can’t help but laugh. “You know what I mean,” he feels himself clench around Castiel before relaxing slightly. “You really did mean slow, huh?” he chuckles nervously.

“Would you like me to pick up the pace?” Castiel asks sincerely as he pushes his thumb as deep as he can after feeling Dean relax. He sets his teeth softly to the smooth globe of ass and moans. 

Dean’s moan echoes Castiel’s, and he has to remind himself to breathe. “I’m yours to do what you want,” Dean’s words come out breathy and heated. “I trust you, I’m just impatient,” he admits.

“Then let’s hurry this along so I can fuck you, shall we?” Castiel says while removing his thumb only to replace it with his thick tongue. He spears deep, stubble bristling against the tender flesh. 

“Yes, Cas,” Dean moans, wanting to fucking himself on Castiel’s tongue. “It’s so good, I can’t even imagine how good your cock is going to feel,” he groans.

Stiffening his tongue, Castiel presses in more. Growling at the tightness, his mind races as he grips Dean’s ass, their fingers touching as Castiel fucks the man with his mouth. 

“Fuck that’s good, sweetheart,” Dean sighs and moans at the onslaught of pleasure. Castiel is going to turn him into a blissed-out puddle by the end of the night. Dean is sure of it. 

Slobbering heavily into Dean, Castiel pushes two fingers into the man as he removes his mouth. “Where am I going to wreck that ass, Dean?” Castiel pants as he angles his fingers right at Dean’s prostate. 

A gasp flows over Dean’s lips and turns into a moan as he feels a jolt shoot up his spine, and he tries to understand what Castiel is asking him. “Um, room. Bed. Bedroom,” he finally manages.

Castiel stands, fingers still buried deep inside the other man’s ass. “Oh, you’re so precious,” he breathes into Dean’s ear as he roughly fingerfucks into Dean. “I’m gonna make you scream my name, darling.” 

Dean moans loudly before biting down hard on his bottom lip. “Pretty sure you can do that without even trying,” he groans.

Slowing to a stop, Castiel removes his fingers and grips Dean by his shoulders. “Bedroom, Winchester,” Castiel demands. “I want lube next to you and your ass up to me when I come in there, got it?” 

Sighing at the feeling of emptiness, Dean nods in understanding. He turns towards Castiel, giving him a mock salute and wink. “You got it,” Dean walks quickly to his bedroom. He worries his lip in anticipation as he quickly retrieves a bottle of lube from his nightstand. Dean settles himself on the bed, so his presented ass is the first thing Castiel sees when he enters the room. Dean grins to himself and makes sure the lube is next to his knee.

Castiel strips down in the hallway, leaving his clothes next to Dean’s. Gripping himself, he stokes hard, a moan echoing off of the walls. Grateful that Dean is sharing this special part of himself, Castiel sends a thank you to the universe. Steeling himself, he struts through the living room and stands at the door of Dean’s bedroom. “Goodness, you look so good like that,” Castiel praises, cock in hand. 

Dean flushes but manages a smirk into his pillow and wiggles his ass a bit. “Glad you like the view,” he says, trying to peek at Castiel through his legs and groans at the sight of the other man touching himself. “I know I do,” he comments.

“Good,” Castiel says, crossing the room and joining Dean on the bed. The mattress dips down, and the lube rolls from Dean to meet Castiel’s hand. Taking the bottle, he pops the lid, not wanting to waste any more time. “You ready for me, Dean?” 

Dean takes a shuddering breath, hoping he doesn’t finish too quickly. “Yes, Cas. I’m ready,” he nearly whines. “Please.”

“You only have to ask, handsome,” Castiel says. He pours a generous amount of lube into his palm and slicks his dick up. Castiel bends himself over Dean, his cock already pressing against Dean’s pucker. Licking up his lover’s spine, Castiel grips his hip. “I’m going to fuck you so deep.” 

“Caaas,” Dean’s back arches as he feels goosebumps blossom across his skin. He sighs and groans at Castiel’s promise, feeling himself leak onto the sheets, then lets out a soft moan.

Pressing forward, Castiel feels himself enter Dean’s tightness. Taking things slowly, he stops as soon as the tip fully pops inside. “Oh, Dean,” Castiel groans, licking against Dean’s salty skin. 

Taking a breath through his nose, Dean’s eyes close tightly, and his jaw falls slack as he reminds himself to relax. Once he feels his body open up, as if made for Castiel, he grips the sheets and braces himself. “More,” he pleads.

“My pleasure,” Castiel purrs, pushing deeper. He doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated inside of Dean, and he moans as his cock twitches dangerously. “Baby, I’m going to do my best to give you all I have, but it’s been far too long since I’ve been with anyone. Not to mention, you feel glorious around me, Dean,” Castiel confesses. 

Dean bites down on the nearest pillow and moans loudly. “You feel fucking amazing, sweetheart,” he breaths, pushing back against Castiel. “Better than anything.”

“I don’t know about that. Your monster cock is probably incredibly satisfying to fuck,” Castiel grunts. Snapping his hips, he licks stripe after stripe against Dean’s skin. Burying himself deep after a few passes, Castiel sinks his teeth into Dean’s shoulder.

A moan mixed with a growl vibrates in Dean’s chest as his eyes roll into the back of his head. “Cas… Cas…” he chants Castiel’s name. “Touch me,  _ please _ ,” he groans.

“Anything you want,” Castiel says and reaches around the man, his fingers wrapping around the insanely hefty girth. He begins stroking, not realizing that his hips start to mirror the action. As the pace quickens, Castiel pants into Dean’s hair. “Sugar, where do you want me?” He asks quickly. 

Dean moans as he feels the heat begin to coil in his stomach and his breaths become shallow. “Inside me. I want to feel you fill me up,” he closes his eyes tightly. “Close, Cas. Close,” he grips the blanket, his knuckles turning white.

“Come with me then, Dean. I’m ready,” Castiel growls as his cock thickens, and he comes hard. He strokes Dean faster, his hand slick from lube and Dean’s precum. Grinding his cock deep inside of Dean, he lets out a string of moans, trying to coax the other man to finish. 

Castiel’s words and moans send Dean reeling off the edge, and he sees stars behind his eyelids as he spills onto the bedding beneath him, moaning Castiel’s name loudly. He feels his chest heave and the sweat that’s beaded across his skin, turning it damp. “Holy fuck, sweetheart,” he says, trying to catch his breath.

“That was indeed wonderful, lover,” Castiel whispers as he brushes his lips against Dean’s damp hair. “I know I should probably remove myself from you, but you feel so fucking good around me,” Castiel admits, even as his cock starts to soften. 

Dean sighs as a sated, goofy smile spreads across his face. “Mmm, fine by me,” he lets out a hoarse laugh. “I’m in no rush if you wanna go again,” he grins, wiggling his ass slightly.

Castiel laughs as his cock pops out of Dean. “I would love to, but it might take some time before I can go again, dear,” Castiel says, removing himself from the bed. Padding out of the room, he enters the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth, Castiel turns on the water and wets the rag, cleaning himself up in the process. Rinsing the cloth, he returns to the bedroom and throws the wet rag at Dean, chuckling softly. 

Kicking the soiled comforter off the bed, Dean shakes his head and cleans himself up, biting down on his lip. He lets out a yawn as he tosses the rag in the direction of the hamper in his room. He sits himself up on his elbow and watches Castiel. “Will you stay?” He asks softly, pulling the sheet up to his hips.

“Do you want me to?” Castiel asks shyly. He climbs onto the bed, dipping his head down and laying his face on Dean’s covered thigh. 

Dean reaches down and cards his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “Of course I do,” he grins. “You’re more than welcome here,” his smile widens.

Yawning, Castiel smiles, his eyes closed. “Okay, then. I suppose you talked me into it,” he says, nuzzling against Dean’s leg again. 

Dean chuckles as he mirrors Castiel’s yawn. “Come up here then, sweetheart,” he removes his hand from the dark strands, lifts the sheet, and pats the empty space next to him.

Climbing up Dean’s body, Castiel does as he’s asked. Settling in the space between Dean’s chest and shoulder. “That was incredibly wonderful, Dean. Thank you for sharing something so special with me,” Castiel mumbles, already incredibly comfortable and half asleep. 

Dean grins and places a kiss atop of Castiel’s head. “The pleasure was all mine,” he yawns again. “Thank you for being my first,” he murmurs, his eyes feeling suddenly heavy.

“Hopefully I’ll be your first forever,” Castiel says, eyes closed and breathing deeply. 

Dean’s eyes open at Castiel’s words, and for a moment, he swears the world stops. He takes in a deep breath and pulls Castiel closer to him, and shuts his eyes again. “That’s what I’m aiming for, sweetheart,” Dean admits into the quiet space between them. “You’re worth fighting for.”


	27. Brand On My Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I think I timed the position of these chapters perfectly! You all are so amazing. Thank you for being the gifts that we didn't know we needed. Please, let us give back to you, with this final chapter. With Love and Reverance, Coramis and HearMe-Out.

It’s a week since the night Dean graced Castiel with his virginity. Every day he tries to do little things to show Dean how much he appreciates the night they shared. Today, Castiel decides to surprise Dean at work with some food. Castiel walks into the fire station office, excited to surprise Dean with lunch. He smiles at the receptionist, but when she doesn’t smile back, his face falls. She stands behind her desk, pity in her eyes. It stops Castiel in his tracks.

“Oh, Dear. Earlier, sweet Mr. Winchester was involved in an accident. They took him to County General,” she supplies.

Castiel feels his heart thudding in his chest with dread.  _ How could this be possible _ , he asks himself. The food falls from his hands and onto the floor as Castiel flees the building with one destination in mind, the hospital.

As he drives to be by Dean’s side, Castiel struggles to keep the tears from his eyes, and when they fall, Castiel doesn’t stop them. Angels are supposed to be invincible, so how could this happen? Nothing can touch an angel, but Castiel shakes his head as he’s hit with an epiphany. Dean is not a real angel. He is a selfless, amazing, handsome, and fragile man—a man who puts the lives of others above his own. Someone Castiel cannot live without.

Choking on a sob as Castiel pulls into the emergency parking lot, he manages to situate the car into a spot and dashes from the area. He runs to the counter, breathless.

“Dean Winchester was admitted here. I’m his boyfriend,” Castiel blurts out.

The nurse looks up from her computer, a small smile on her face. “Oh, hello, Mr. Novak,” she starts, but Castiel interrupts.

“Please I have to see him. Where is he?” Castiel begs, his eyes wild. 

“Triage room 5,” she says, and Castiel runs down the hall. He stops just before the room, bracing himself against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Feeling the need to cough, he dips his head, breathing through his nose and out through his mouth until the feeling passes. Straightening up, Castiel steels himself for the worst and walks into the room.

Dean is sitting on the side of the bed and smiles wide at Castiel as he enters. His arm is lightly bandaged, and he looks embarrassed. “Heya, Cas,” he breathes, then narrows his brows. “Everything okay? You look a little... wild,” Dean shrugs, slightly at a loss for words.

“They told me you’d been in an accident,” Castiel says, his voice strained. He looks over Dean, who looks a picture of health, except for the white bindings. 

Holding up his hand, Dean smirks and rubs the back of his neck. “This? You’ll never believe it, but we got a call for a cat stuck in a tree. The poor little thing was so scared, she scratched me,” Dean laughs. “Chief still wanted me to go get checked out in case of rabies or something. Cats haven’t actually given humans rabies in something like four decades, so everything is fine,” Dean says, smiling.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel cries, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders. He hugs him tight, pressing as close as he can to the other man.

“Hey, Cas. It’s okay, man. I’m okay,” Dean soothes, one hand wrapping around Castiel’s back, the other fisted in his hair. “Can’t get rid of me that easily,” he jokes.

Castiel feels the tears fall onto Dean’s neck. “I thought you were…” he starts but lets it trail off, unable to say more. Pulling back, his eyes search the forest green of Dean’s. “I can’t do this without you,” Castiel whispers and presses his lips to Dean’s. 

Dean’s eyes widen before blinking shut.  _ Is this really happening _ ? He tightens his hold on Castiel as if the moment were a dream and the man would just float away from him. Gripping tight, he deepens the kiss and runs his tongue along the seam of Castiel’s lips.

Opening up to Dean is like having a light switch flipped, and Castiel is flooded with coursing electricity. He plasters himself to the man, adjusting slightly and sliding his tongue against Dean’s. Whimpering, a tear slides down the side of his face. How could he ever think they could only be friends. Thoughts whirl in Castiel’s mind while he clings tighter to Dean. 

They say good things come to those who wait, and Dean is thanking every deity he can think of that he waited for this moment. The feeling of Castiel’s lips on his and the taste of him is better than anything Dean could have imagined. He sighs into the kiss as his heart nearly beats out of his chest. Dean reluctantly breaks the kiss as he runs out of air and rests his forehead against Castiel’s, his chest slightly heaving. Dean’s tight hold on Castiel doesn’t falter as he tries to find the words. “Please tell me you meant to do that and that we can do it again, again, and again,” Dean says.

“I mean it, Dean. I cannot live without you,” Castiel confesses. “I tried to fight it. Told myself that it wasn’t worth the hurt I would feel in the future, but I know I was lying to myself. I want to be with you.” Running his hands over Dean’s shoulders, Castiel slips his fingers through the short hair on Dean’s head. His eyes lock with green, and he smiles bigger than he ever thought possible, but the smile fades when a dark thought flashes through his head.  _ What if this isn’t really what Dean wants _ , his mind reminds him. 

Dean is quiet for a moment, not trusting his own voice, while he swallows down the lump that’s formed in his throat. He smiles brightly and places a hand on the side of Castiel’s face. “I want to be with you too, Cas,” Dean says. “All I’ve wanted is to be yours,” he admits, pressing his lips to Castiel’s once more.

“Then why did you agree to my boundaries? You’ve had to be hurting this whole time, thinking I might not ever want a relationship with you. You should have told me how you really felt,” Castiel whispers the last, looking down between them. 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Dean lets out a small sigh. “I suppose we were both lying to ourselves,” he smiles weakly. “I told myself that I could deal, that it was better having you in my life as just a friend or whatever than not at all,” he finishes taking Castiel’s hands in his own.

“I thought the same. I really thought I was fine with just sharing my body with you, but somewhere along the way, Dean, you stole my heart,” Castiel smiles, looking at their joined hands. “I’m ready to be with you. I want you to have all of me,” he confesses, looking into Dean’s eyes. 

Dean’s smile widens into a devilish grin. “So my evil plan worked then?” He leans forward, pressing his lips softly to Castiel’s before resting his forehead against the magnetic man. “Um, what do you mean by all of you?” He asks softly.

“I want to take you home, and I want you to make an honest man outta me,” Castiel winks. “Do you think you can do that for me?”

“I can sure as shit try,” Dean smiles widely, his face lighting up. “If you’re sure, Cas,” his eyes dart towards the door. 

“I’m very sure, Dean,” Castiel eyes the zipper on Dean’s pants, and he licks his lips slowly. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something so much before,” he mumbles, his voice a low gravely whisper. 

“I think they’re getting ready to kick me outta here,” Dean chuckles softly.

The nurse pops her head in and looks at Dean and Cas standing together. Huffing a laugh, she shakes the papers at Dean. “You know, sometimes I think your boss is a little overprotective of you, Mr. Winchester,” she smiles at Castiel, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “I see you’re doing better now, too, Mr. Novak.”

Castiel nods at the nurse, letting his hands fall from Dean’s. “I indeed am. I have to owe my good health to Dean here. He was kind enough to watch over me when I was recovering,” Castiel mentions as his eyes move from the nurse and lock onto the handsome man next to him. 

Dean grins and blushes slightly as he meets Castiel’s eyes. “It was nothing, Cas,” he wets his lips and turns his attention back to the nurse, and claps his hands on his thighs. “Sooo am I good to go?” He asks, a hint of impatience laces his voice as he cocks an eyebrow at the nurse.

Handing off the papers, she smiles knowingly at the two of them. “Yes, Mr. Winchester, you are free to go. Next time, try to be a little more careful when handling pussy,” she jokes and laughs on her way out as Castiel tries to hold back a laugh.

Dean flushes more and chuckles softly, shaking his head before looking at Castiel. “Oh sure, laugh it up,” he smirks with a playful shove to Castiel’s shoulder, hopping off the table.

Laughing, Castiel stumbles back slightly, then gives Dean some space. He wanders over to stand in the doorway, looks out into the hallway, then back at Dean.

“My car is still at the station, but I can pick it up tomorrow if you don’t mind driving us to your place,” Dean says, folding the papers the nurse gave him and stuffing them in his pocket.

“I wasn’t going to suggest anything else. The sooner we can get home, the sooner we can get naked,” Castiel says over his shoulder as he walks out the door. 

“You are one lucky sonovabitch, Dean Winchester,” Dean murmurs as a wide grin spreads across his face as he starts quickly after Castiel and can feel his cock give a twitch in anticipation. 

It doesn’t take much time for Castiel to get to the car, open the passenger door, and walk around the other side. He gets into the vehicle in one smooth move, already feeling excitement spike in his blood at the thought of Dean being inside him. Silently, Castiel berates himself for not taking their relationship to the next step sooner. “I guess it took an accident for me to realize what he means to me,” he murmurs, watching as Dean hurries across the parking lot. 

Dean slides into the car next to Castiel with a slightly nervous but megawatt smile on his face as he shuts the door and quickly buckles his seatbelt. “I feel like I should have been scratched by a cat sooner,” he jokes, drumming his thumbs on his thighs.

Castiel chuckles a laugh. “I’m sorry that it took this long. I knew you meant a lot to me, but I was stubborn. I wasn’t sure if I was worthy of you,” Castiel admits, watching for traffic as he pulls out into the street. 

“No, no, I get it. Why you were hesitant. But I always felt it was me who wasn’t worthy of you,” Dean confides softly, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Chancing a glance, Castiel smiles at Dean. “We’re a couple of idiots, aren’t we?” Snaking a hand across the console, he holds it out for Dean. 

Dean glances over at Castiel, and a smile blossoms across his face as he takes the offered hand, giving it a small squeeze. “I never claimed to  _ not _ be an idiot,” he chuckles with a wink.

It doesn’t take Castiel long to get back to his place, and as he round the last corner, his heart starts beating faster. He knows he’s ready, but one look at Dean, and he has to make sure. “Dean? Are you sure you want to be with me?” Castiel whispers as he pulls into the driveway. 

Dean shifts in his seat as he undoes his belt to face Castiel better. He swallows with a nod. “Not sure I ever wanted something so much, Sweetheart,” he breathes, cupping the side of Castiel’s face. “I want this. Us. You,” he says softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to Castiel’s.

Losing himself for a moment, Castiel kisses back, trying to move closer to Dean, but his seatbelt impedes the act. Growling softly, he blindly fumbles to get the fastener loose and fails. Giving up, Castiel pulls away, motioning to the house. “Shall we?” 

Chuckling softly, Dean nods. “Please,” he grins and scoots out of the car, swiftly walking quickly towards the porch.

Castiel scrambles from the car, then slowly walks up to the house. “You don’t have a key yet, Mr. Winchester. What were you hoping to accomplish?” Smiling wide, Castiel asks while placing his hand on the door. 

“Maybe giving you some motivation into considering making me one, _ Mr. Novak _ ,” Dean grins, stepping closer to the alluring man, wetting his lips.

“Show me what you got, and I might just consider it,” Castiel teases while maintaining eye contact. The door opens seconds later, and he crosses the threshold. 

“I’ll do my best,” Dean chuckles, a blush coming over his face as he follows Castiel into the house, toeing off his boots at the door. He takes a breath to calm his nerves and can already feel them leaving only excitement as he looks around Castiel’s calming space.

Closing the door behind them, Castiel removes his shoes. Then he grips Dean up by his shirt and presses him against the closed door. “Dean,” he moans, looking into the lovely green eyes he’s grown to adore. 

Dean manages what he thinks is his cocky smirk as his eyes flick down to Castiel’s lips. “Yes, Cas?” He asks. 

Losing patience, Castiel closes the distance between them and crushes his lips against Dean’s. He pulls Dean’s shirt from his pants and moans again when he touches the other man’s hot skin. “Have to have you,” Castiel mumbles while taking a breath.

Dean allows himself a gasp of air as Castiel pulls away. He narrows his lust-filled eyes meeting Castiel’s. “I want you naked on your bed. Lube out and ready on the nightstand, and in a comfortable position of your choosing in no more than three minutes,” he commands. Then Dean pulls Castiel in by the back of his head, gripping a hand full of dark, soft hair, tugging slightly as he kisses him passionately. He releases Castiel and turns, locking the front door, and starts for the kitchen. “Now.”

“Offer you to top me, and now you think you’re the boss?” Castiel sasses. Then takes off down the hall. He knows he’s been ready for Dean’s monster cock. Every night Castiel’s been prepping his ass on bigger and bigger toys. The last one was just smaller than Dean, and although he knows that the man in the kitchen is packing more girth, Castiel’s pulse starts to race at the idea. He quickly strips, then places the lube on the table as requested and lays back against the many pillows on his bed. 

Dean grabs a glass down and fills it with water, and takes a quick gulp to calm himself again. He sets it down on the counter and braces himself against it. “Don’t fuck this up,” he mumbles to himself before grabbing the glass and filling it up with ice and water. Dean palms himself through his jeans, moaning softly, thinking about the delectable man in the other room. He makes his way down the hall to the master bedroom and feels his breath hitch and eyes flare wide as he takes in the sight on the bed. “Fuck, Sweetheart. Look better than I imagined,” Dean licks his lips, not taking his eyes off the other man as he sets the glass of water on the nightstand.

“Maybe you should come over here and see if I feel as good, too,” Castiel purrs, his hand running from his mid-thigh and trailing up to his chest. He slips his hands into his hair and opens his legs invitingly. 

Wetting his lips as his eyes widen, Dean swallows, and a sly smirk spreads across his face. “I’m sure it will be better than anything I could dream up,” he winks, lifting his shirt over his head, trying to give Castiel a show. Dean lets the fabric drop to the floor as he walks closer to the bed, undoing his belt and button on his jeans, not breaking eye contact.

“You sure you weren’t a Chippendale’s dancer in another life, Dean?” Castiel asks, pushing himself back against the pillows. Licking his lips, Castiel’s eyes drift to the button that Dean is currently working on. “Do I have to tip?” He asks, voice husky. 

Dean chuckles and can feel himself flush slightly as he shakes his head. “Nope,” he pulls down the zipper and pulls his jeans down, and kicks them to the side. Only in his boxers, with an obvious erection, Dean climbs onto the bed and crawls towards Castiel. “But audience participation is mandatory, and applause at the end will work just fine,” Dean snickers, mostly to himself. He nears Castiel and places himself between the muscular legs. Dean sighs as he begins slowly kissing a trail up a defined thigh, moaning softly at the feel of the warm, soft skin against his lips.

“You are heavenly,” Castiel croaks, tipping his head back and laughing. “I should have got you some little wings to wear for the special occasion,” he teases as he bites his lip. Castiel’s body twitches as he feels Dean’s mouth on him, his heart knocking hard in his chest. 

“That’ll be something you can look forward too, Sweetheart,” Dean says as he peels just his lips away, looking up at Castiel through his eyelashes and tossing him a wink. Going back to his task at hand, Dean kisses up Castiel’s leg until he reaches his target and closes his lips around Castiel’s glistening tip. Dean swirls his tongue around as he reaches for the bottle on the nightstand.

“Oh,  _ Dean _ ,” Castiel moans, fisting his hands into the pillows around him. He takes a moment to look down, his gaze locked on the sight of Dean’s shining lips wrapped around him. “You only get better every time you do that,” Castiel gasps. __

Dean groans and feels himself leak in his boxers in response as he pops the cap on the bottle of lube. He pulls off Castiel briefly and coats his middle and index fingers. Dean closes his mouth around Castiel again and starts to bob his head slowly as he makes small, slow circles around Castiel’s hole.

“Dean, you’re going to have to slow down,” Castiel warns. “I want to last long enough for you to fuck me,” he concedes, his chest flushing with arousal. “Make sure you open me wide, too. I want to take you all in, Dean,” Castiel begs, huffing slightly. 

Dean pulls off with a bit of a pop. He nods in understanding as he dips the tip of his finger in. “You’re really sure? I- I don’t want to hurt you,” he says softly. Dean leans forward, kissing Castiel’s collarbone and up to his neck. 

“I’m very sure, Dean,” Castiel nods. “I think I’ve wanted you inside me forever,” he admits, spreading his legs further.

“Okay,” Dean mumbles, flushing slightly at Castiel’s admission. He groans softly as he closes his mouth over Castiel’s as he dips his finger in deeper.

The moment Dean’s finger breaches him, Castiel sighs contentedly. “Right there, lover,” he says. “I want you to split me open. Make me feel you forever,” Castiel urges, his fingers wrapping around Dean’s biceps. 

“Damn, Cas,” Dean sighs, pulling back as he slowly pushes his finger in until he’s knuckle deep. “You’re gonna feel so amazing. I hope I last,” he groans.

“Gonna need more fingers. I’ve been fucking myself down on a decent sized dildo, so I can take it,” Castiel provides while smirking at Dean. 

Dean’s eyes widen as he pauses, looking at Castiel. “I- you... seriously?” he mirrors Castiel’s smirk and pulls his finger out, adding more lube to his digits. “That’s super hot,” Dean grins, biting down on his bottom lip as he presses two fingers to Castiel’s hole before slipping them in.

“How else was I supposed to prepare for your monster cock, Dean?” Castiel tosses, pushing down on Dean’s fingers. 

“Jesus,” Dean gasps. He bites back a groan. Dean moves his fingers in and out, slowly kissing down Castiel’s chest and stomach. “So beautiful,” he mumbles.

“More, Dean. Fill me, please,” Castiel begs. He spreads his legs wider, one hand snaking down past Dean to grip his hard, leaking dick. 

“You got it,” Dean manages as he adds more lube and a third finger. His breath catches as he slowly moves the fingers. Dean licks his lips before lapping up the precum glistening on Castiel’s swollen tip. “How do you want me?” He asks softly, looking up, his eyes wild and lust-blown.

“I want your cock buried in my ass, Dean,” Castiel huffs with impatience. “I know I’m going to need some more prep, though. Have you seen yourself lately? You’re like a battering ram,” Castiel jokes, pushing hard down on Dean’s fingers and moaning long and loud. 

Dean’s laugh is cut off with a groan. “Goddamn,” he swallows and does as instructed, moving his fingers slowly while also trying to locate Castiel’s prostate. Dean goes back to kissing up Castiel’s torso and dragging the flat of his tongue over one of his nipples.

“Oh! That’s nice,” Castiel mutters as he pushes his chest against Dean’s tongue. He’s panting harder, his legs shaking with the pleasure building in his veins. “Dean, can we… please,” Castiel whines and throws Dean his best-begging eyes. 

“You ready for me?” Dean asks. He blinks as his eyes meet Castiel’s. Dean takes a breath to steady his nerves as he feels his chest tighten.

“Just go slow and use lots of lube,” Castiel looks down between Dean’s legs, eyeing the ridiculous tent in the other man’s boxers. “You’re so fucking huge,” he whispers, eyes wide. 

Dean nods and moves swiftly to remove his boxers with a soft sigh. He grabs the lube and slicks himself up, as a sharp moan escapes him. Dean sighs and places himself back between Castiel’s muscular legs. He swallows hard. “If it hurts, at all, tell me, and I’ll stop. Okay?” Dean breaths.

Castiel nods and lays back, his body going limp. His legs drop open wider as he moves his hands to the covers under him. He’s been waiting such a long time for Dean to take him like this, and he wants to be as relaxed as possible. “I’m ready, Dean. Make me yours,” Castiel urges. 

“Fuck, Sweetheart,” Dean sighs, “I’m so gone on you.” Dean takes a shuddering breath and grips himself at the base, positioning himself at Castiel’s opening. He presses slowly, waiting for Castiel’s body to open up to him.

“Perfect, Dean, perfect,” Castiel praises, a line of sweat already beading across his forehead. He watches as the head of Dean’s massive cock slowly opens him wider. Castiel moans, his mouth dropping open and his eyes closing slightly as lightning bolts of pleasure crackle up his spine. 

“Wanna make you feel so good,” Dean reddens at Castiel’s praise, sucking in a breath and holds it as he slowly gives a little more pressure bit by bit. He lets the breath out as he feels Castiel open up to him, and the head of his cock pops in. Dean gasps, and his eyes pop open. “Oh fUck,” he croaks out and pauses to give Castiel, and himself, a minute to adjust.

The moment Dean pops past the grip of his asshole, Castiel grips the base of his cock tightly. “Dean, oh, darling, fuck,” he bites his lip, trying to stave off his pending orgasm. He clenches his ass slowly, feeling full, and his cock kicks hard. “Shit, shit,  _ shit _ ,” Castiel says, and his cock starts shooting off, long streams of come landing on his chest and stomach. He stares into Dean’s eyes as he feels wave after wave of pleasure tear through him. “Fuck me, Dean,” Castiel gasps.

“Cas, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Dean swallows and starts slowly to push more of himself in. A string of moans and obscenities flow from his mouth in a series of nonsense. “I swear I’ve died and gone to heaven,” he pants, pausing to catch his breath.

“It would make sense since you’re an angel,” Castiel huffs, his jaw dropping open as his ass is split wider on Dean. “Oh, holy hell, great glorious stallion,” he moans as his eyes flutter. 

Dean chuckles, biting down on his lip. “I don’t think they’d let me back in after you’re done with me,” he moans loudly as he moves very slowly, leaning down and licking up the spilled passion on Castiel’s torso.

“What in the sweet hell are you trying to do to me here?” Castiel exclaims, watching as Dean cleans his mess. “Never again, will you leave my side. Forever, Dean. You hear me?” Castiel demands breathily. He reaches down, taking Dean’s left hand, and entwines their fingers. 

Dean’s heart thuds in his chest as his eyes meet Castiel’s. He nods in understanding, his mouth feeling dry, and his words escape him as he gives Castiel’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah...yes,” Dean sighs, leaning down and pressing his lips to Castiel’s.

Tasting his spend on Dean’s lips has Castiel groaning his pleasure. Kissing back, he tightens his grip on Dean’s hand and presses his body flush with the man. As he moves, Castiel feels Dean slide deeper still. 

Dean gasps and moans into Castiel’s mouth. “C-close... M’gonna,” he pants, as he pulls himself slowly out and very slowly back in. “Fuck. So. Good,” Dean groans.

“Jesus, Dean, bottom out already,” Castiel gasps, each of Dean’s strokes like bolts of pleasure from heaven. “You’re endless, like salad and breadsticks, at Apple Garden,” Castiel cries out, semi-delirious. 

Dean groans and pushes deeper as slow as he can while moaning. “Fuck Cas….” His breath hitches as he feels himself entirely inside Castiel. “Jesus Christ,” he sighs. Dean begins to pull back as he feels heat coil in his belly as he feels himself tipping over the edge. “Caaaas,” he nearly growls as he feels himself empty into the beautiful man beneath him.

“That’s right, fill me,” Castiel demands as he wraps his legs around Dean’s thighs. Castiel settles as Dean comes down from his climax. “Please, let me be yours,” he says softly, moving his hands up Dean’s back and running his fingers through his lover’s short hair. 

Dean’s eyes blink open, and he sighs, licking his lips. “You’re all I want, sweetheart,” he nearly whispers, leaning down, pressing his lips firmly to Castiel’s. “I’m all yours. If you’re mine,” Dean sighs, pulling back and smiling brightly down at Castiel.

“There’s no better place I’d rather be, Dean, than right here with you,” Castiel smiles, wrapping his arms around his angel firefighter. “I love you,” Castiel confesses with the biggest smile on his face. “With all of my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all of Set Fire To My Heart! I have a few more stories up my sleeve, so I hope you'll come back and see what's in store. Thank you so much again for all of the love. Always, Coramis.


End file.
